Gaijin
by Alecksander92
Summary: "You two are going to get along even if it kills you!" my mother warned us. "Is that an option?" I muttered, my father my least favorite person in the world. "If Naruto dies, can I have his car?" Deidara asked, smiling. Full summary inside. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gaijin in Tokyo**

**Synopsis: After days of pestering by his insistent mother, Naruto Namikaze decides to go on a father-son trip with his workaholic father, Minato Namikaze, the leader of the largest technology company in the Western hemisphere. However, the spring break that was supposed to be spent in Fiji finds the two in Japan to aid Minato's booming business. To Naruto, this was the last straw and he was set on staying in his hotel room the entire time til he returned home at the end of the week after which he would never attempt another 'bonding trip' with his father again. However, when Minato is short a member in his group- a Japanese lawyer- he immediately looks towards his son for assistance. Although he was only two-thirds Japanese, Naruto had a degree in law and was the closest Minato was going to get to Japanese lawyer in time to close this meeting, only, it seemed to all be futile… Naruto was completely American. But one thing Naruto knew was he never backed down from a challenge and when Sasuke Uchiha- the Vice President of Uchiha Inc- believes that there is no chance of him being a Japanese man, Naruto rises to the challenge with ulterior motives of his own. It might include future Citrus, language (that might be considered offensive to others), highly improbable feats, and obsessing over faces, hair, and rear ends (along with other animate and/or inanimate objects).**

**Chapter Rating: T+ for various curse words and maybe a few (totally necessary) jokes**

**Warning: This story is rated M for continuous usage of mature language (whether that be curse words, sexual innuendos or whatever comes to mind) and for future Citrus scenes between two male characters. You are being warned, so you flag this story and I will find you and sue you until you are as broke as me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned nor do I get paid for doing this. All credit goes to its original creators, whether that is Masashi Kishimoto or any other author whose permission I receive. Also, the personalized page breaks that I use are created by Rizember and in order to use them, I have received permission from her as all should do.**

**Beta Status: Currently being betaed by Dobe-14. If there are any mistakes that we missed please leave me a message in my inbox or in a review.**

**Dedication: This lovely story is the composition of hundreds of plot bunnies fueled by Dobe-14 and Rizember. You guys are amazing!**

"quotes"

_'thoughts'_

**Japanese**

* * *

><p>"Final call for the flight boarding to San Diego in terminal six. I repeat..."<p>

I ignored the sickeningly sweet sound of the female voice that echoed throughout the crowded airport as bodies continued to shuffle around me, only a few noting my presence. _'He's part of the Italian mafia on his way to the safe house he has in Manhattan after killing the head of the rival family.'_  
>Indeed, I was staring at a broad-shouldered man who looked fairly Italian (not like I could actually tell the difference between Italians and tanned bulky guys), as he glared at a considerably smaller guy that was unlucky enough to be walking next to him.<p>

Both were wearing Giovanni suits that were made with the finest material and dyed a flawless black to accentuate their massive frames and terrifying looks. '_She's a school teacher who makes ends meet while working at a hostess bar and a second bar that specializes in erotic fantasies,'_ I continued, staring wistfully at a brunette that was gorgeous and would totally be my type in another universe (you know, one where I wasn't more gay then straight with a slim list of girls I was willing to date).

_'Now that one is a looker…'_ I whistled in appreciation as I ogled at a dirty-blonde bend over, forgetting the all-important rule to bend at the knees.  
>Without warning, I'm forced forward in my seat, pain spreading through the back of my head. "What the fuck?"<p>

A second hit connected with the same part of my head pushing me off the chair completely and onto the floor- anything to prevent me from getting hit again. "You should at least not be so obvious when you're checking out someone's ass, un," a voice growled from behind me.

Turning around, I glared at my best friend- and current loathed enemy. "Deidara? What is wrong with you?"

The blonde merely shrugged before holding out a hand, "You were checking out that girl's ass."

Taking it, I clenched my teeth, wincing at the pain that flared through my skull, "And your point is? Jeez, what type of friend are you?"

"One who doesn't like their little brother checking out some random slut he sees in an airport, un," he added, inspecting his black-painted nails before smirking.  
>"Oh the ways I could kill you right now," I growled, snatching my hand out of his grasp, "Why are you here anyway?"<p>

The blonde stepped back in mock horror, "You mean… you don't want me to see you off on your trip to paradise with your father?"

"Now what ever gave you an idea like that," I snapped in return, rubbing the tender part on my head.

"Oh, Naru-chan! You do care!"

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist, ready to connect it to his smug jaw; always one-step ahead of me, Deidara moved forward, successfully grabbing my wrist and twisting my hand behind my back: "Now do tell, what you were going to use that for, un."

"Just going to say 'hi'," I hissed out as he pulled my arm farther back (the sadistic bugger), "Since I know how much you enjoy these little skirmishes of ours."

His dark blue eyes glinted visibly as he gave my arm a sharp tug, "You're right, bro. However, it's not much fun if I always win."

I leaned forward and brought my head back in one swift movement, connecting instantly with his jaw and successfully forcing him to lose grip on my arm. As I stumbled forward, I threw my leg out clumsily to kick him across his chest as he staggered back, a grin on my face when he fell onto the floor. "What was that you were saying about winning, brother?"

He glared up at me, one hand covering his chin while the other worked to prop himself up. A small group of people had stopped to stare at us, but quickly disbanded when I turned a warning glare in their direction. "Why are you on the floor Deidara?" a condescending tone announced from behind me.

I stiffened, quickly turning my smug look of satisfaction into an emotionless façade before turning to stare into the slightly darker shade of blue eyes and matching vibrant blonde hair that adorned the man before me. "Father…" I said, acknowledging him.

He nodded to me as well before redirecting his gaze back at Deidara, who was just now managing to get up, rubbing his jaw experimentally to make sure that I didn't cause any long-term damage. "Sorry, Namikaze-san; it won't happen again."

My father's frown deepened for a moment before he nodded his hesitant approval, only to be pushed aside by a redhead woman with vibrant violet eyes. "Minato, you're not terrorizing the boys again, are you?" she asked, shooting me a grin.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately interrupted by a loud ringing that originated from his pocket where I knew his cell phone was. He simultaneously dismissed us, flipped open his phone and walked away, beginning to talk on the sleek black device. "I wonder when he had the surgery," Deidara murmured, poking me in the side with his elbow, "You know, the one that surgically attached the Bluetooth to his ear."

I ignored him, jabbing him in the side unnecessarily hard before my mother leveled a stern gaze on us. _'Here we go again…'_

"You two need to learn to stop these pointless fights you have."

"Mikoto-baa-chan! Naruto threw the first punch and besides, it's just some fun!"

"It's only fun until someone gets hurt!" she complained.

"Yeah, then it's hilarious…" I muttered under my breath to the comical humor of Deidara who immediately sprung out in laughter, ignoring Kushina's irritated look.

"Mom, you know we've been fighting each other since we were kids, so there is no cause for alarm. And plus we're really good about making sure most of the bruises aren't visible."

"He's gotten that down to an art, but he's horrible at hiding evidence and that's where hydrocyanic acid comes into play," Deidara grinned at me.

"When any type of acid is used, it leaves evidence," my mom said, clearly finding the change of subject as unentertaining as I did.

"It does when you mix it with a combination of LIN, sodium phosphate chlorine, and acetaminophen."

Turning a questioning gaze to me, she looked for an answer; I was already prepared with one, having explained his chemical rants many times before, "Liquid nitrogen, a phosphorous chlorine mixture and aspirin."

Deidara's grin widened more as if he was proud that he had created a bomb that would cleanly handle any mess. "How exactly…" she began clearly distressed.

Immediately, the elder blonde jumped on the opportunity a grin plastered on his face as if he had won the lottery. "Simple really, because it was actually Naruto who discovered this, un! You see, we already knew that liquid nitrogen evaporated with no visible evidence left, but we wanted to combine that with the explosive properties of hydrocyanic acid. The only problem with that is mixing it while the LIN is still in liquid form. And that led us to look at various medications since they usually…"

Tuning out Deidara's rant- and with years of experience at such a feat with the help of Shikamaru- I turned to glance at my father who seemed to be in the middle of a tyrannical rant. His blonde hair was a shade lighter than my own and his dark blue eyes were nowhere near as expressive- leaving the first impression he had on others cold and indifferent. Although he was good looking, he never had the time to do anything other than work, but…

_'I can at least understand him not having time for… life.'_

"Naruto, honey…?"

When I turned back around, Deidara was once again on the floor- nursing a bruised head- and my mother was staring back at me with violet eyes that were dark with worry. She was still wearing the same high-collared, loose fitting dress with a green apron over it from this morning- mistakenly leaving it on when we had left the house in her rush to see us off when she was busy cooking breakfast. "Still having second thoughts, huh?"

Rolling my eyes, I nervously ran a hand through my spiky blonde hair before answering, making sure that I left out any unnecessary statements that might get me smacked and on lockdown for the remainder of Spring Break, "It would only be considered a second thought if I had agreed to this in the first place."

_'Well that plan is blown to shit.'_

"Seriously kid, you have a long way to go," Deidara sighed as he appeared next to me, draping his arm across my shoulder, "This is where you look back on the past week and when your mother asks you if you wanted to fix your relationship with your father, you kindly say, 'I don't give a damn.'"

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before shrugging out of his reach, deciding that it would be too troublesome to start fighting him again. _'Great, now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.'_

"You really don't have to come," Kushina said for the seventh time that day in a tone that clearly suggested that if I stayed my punishment would be much worse than just spending a week with my father. Once again- having said the exact thing to my mother so many times that I could no longer tell you the accurate number- I straightened from my sheepish slouch and stared at her, my face emotionless, "I will go on this trip with my father. Regardless of my feelings about how exactly I got into this situation, I will try to connect with him and maintain that connection throughout my life."

She sighed, seemingly disappointed with the repetitive reminder before turning around and going after my father. Letting out a sigh of my own, I ignore Deidara's scowl as he turned his attention solely towards me. "You wanna know what I think?"

"No."

"Your mom hates it when you get all- domo arigato Mr. Roboto- on her. Seriously, dude? What's with the mechanical answer? You sound like one of those hot-shot lawyers."

I raised a single eyebrow at his statement, not even bothering to state the obvious. "Oh yeah, right…" Deidara continued, waving a hand in dismissal, "My bad; I keep forgetting that you're smarter than you look."

Snorting, I decided to ignore his stupid comments (which narrowed it down to all the words that came out of his mouth) and began to think towards my mistake with how I dealt with my mother. I knew well enough that the way I had handled her would come back to bite me in the ass after I got back from hell-on-earth with Satan's secretary (formerly known as Minato Namikaze), yet I couldn't find the energy to generate a rational sense of panic that would normally accommodate any form of sarcasm directed towards her.

However, I remained motionless, deciding that maybe I could break just one (count that: one) legal contract and find some loop-hole in it. I have no idea how I got pressured into signing a legitimate contract between my parents (especially after they had spent my entire life telling me not to give in to peer pressure) and still unable to find a escape from its conditions, preferably at a later date when I was safely hidden away at some safe-house in Barbados. At least, that's where a group of my friends from College were going to- and where I should've been.

Notice: _should have._

However, when I had come home during the weekend to pay my bi-monthly visit demand (courtesy of my darling mother) me and my dad had gotten into another heated argument about how my current choice of study did not match his hopes for me to take over the 'family business'. Most fathers would be thrilled that their son had managed to get a degree in engineering and law at MIT and Yale- two of the best schools in the country- and all by the age of sixteen. _'He was, don't get me wrong. But things didn't stay that way when I enrolled into KCC.'_

The campus of Konoha Community College was so small, it was nearly dwarfed by the main Namikaze estate and was so unknown, that the only reason I had found it in the first place was because I had gotten lost while blowing off some steam after a bad day at work. When I had decided to enroll into the small college to pursue my dreams of becoming a writer, my father had blown a fuse, becoming extremely stringent and all-but cutting me off completely.

I had to pay my way through college myself and was determined to do the same thing through graduate school as well when my father had suddenly showed up saying he would allow me to continue to pursue my dreams… _'He was even going to fund me to get a literary agent and an editor at a top publishing firm… as long as I agreed to work in his company as an intern during the summer.'_

That was a year ago and since then, my relationship with my dad had been stressed to say the least and it was obvious that he had yet to give up on me taking over his empire. With seven-hundred locations in the U.S. and thrice that amount world-wide, Namikaze Corporation was the largest technology chain and the current lead in Civil and Mechanical Engineering. The entire empire was single-handedly created by Minato Namikaze- my father- when he was merely fourteen years old thanks to the generous sponsor of Uchiha Inc. In spite of this, four years into its successful beginning, Namikaze Corporations bought out its contract from Uchiha Inc. and continued to skyrocket past its predecessor; it continued on to become the leading company in engineering- and the life-long rival of Uchiha Inc.

Along with my dad as the head of this monstrosity- and myself as the only heir- the sagacious decision would be to pass the business onto me. _'At least, that would've been the right choice if I had wanted the business.'_

Taking a moment to reach into my orange and black varsity jacket, I pulled the I-pod Nano I had gotten from one of my friends as a sort of 'good luck' gift. Putting the ear buds in, I unsuspectingly push play on the small object, giving it time to load. Instantly, a sound that could be equivalent to that of a grown man the size of a gorilla howling in pain after being hit in the nuts by a ten year old with a metal club blasted from the earphones.

The noise, catching me completely off guard, made me shriek aloud (a manly shriek!) and flinch at the unwanted attention and curious gaze from Deidara before all but ripping the ear buds out of my ears. Glancing up from my pained flinch, I reach back into the pocket of my jacket to find the small green I-pod and glare at the screen that proclaimed some unheard of band. Immediately, I knew it was the newest of one of my friends' 'search-for-the-youth-in-underappreciated-bands'. "Seriously, Naruto. If you keep screaming like a girl, I'm going have to start telling people you're a transgender, un."

Glaring at Deidara, I throw the closest thing to me at his head- which happened to be my small carry-on bag that only contained my laptop (in hindsight, probably not the best thing to simply hurl at someone's head). After hearing the satisfying sound of the metallic object hitting his head and a string of words that would even make the dead turn over in their grave- I glared at the green object and made a mental note to con the same man who had given me the I-pod (and piled the horrid excuse for music onto the abomination) to sign a agreement forbidding him from any form of 'youthful expression' and every shade of green on the color spectrum.

"I may be pretty sadistic at times, but throwing your laptop at me is completely uncalled for!" Deidara growled, shouldering the pack before heading towards the same direction as my parents, "Now hurry up! You'll miss the flight!"

I instantly froze glancing back at the large wall that was covered from floor to ceiling in glass windows, knowing that the main entrance was located there._ 'I wonder what would happen if I just ditched entirely…'_

"You run and I'll drag you back here by your feet and scuff up that cute face of yours, un!" Deidara called from across the lobby, drawing a few heads and worried glances.

Finally giving in, with the reasonable thought that if he didn't get me, my mother sure as hell would, and that was something I didn't want to go through. Taking a moment more to weigh my options, I figured that it would cause less physical and emotional scarring if I gave in willingly to the trip._ 'Besides, if I go through this one week trip, then I can avoid my dad for the rest of the year.'_

When I turned to follow Deidara- and plotting to smack him until he let go of my laptop- the crowd parted effortlessly around me, a few people stopping to stare while others bothered to go as far as taking pictures. It wasn't like I was an idol or anything, but I had to admit, I was drop-dead gorgeous; however, that wasn't the cause of all the stares and what was worse, it had little to do with who I was as much as it had to do with what my _family name_ was. It wasn't exactly a secret who I was in the world- and especially not in New York thanks to it being the current location of Namikaze Corp. headquarters- but I was usually able to go unnoticed until a few minutes after I had dissapeared.

Sometimes, I was unlucky enough to even get mobbed by people when they recognized me instantly and would be forced to take pictures with them and sign autographs (_'I don't mind the pictures, though! Long as they get my good side!'_). Among other things, I had made a debut that stunned the U.S. and many other countries that had happened to care enough to pay attention to it and as such, and had a large fan-base outside of the engineering that belonged to the Namikaze name.

It didn't hurt that I was the current face for Namikaze Corp. and had been in a few photo shoots for some side branch of the company as well as practically begged to do public appearances on television shows among other things. Finally catching up with my family- and hesitantly admitting that Deidara was included within that family- I glared at said blonde before turning to my mother who gave me a sad smile before I glanced at my father, who was once again on his cell phone and managing to simultaneously talk on his Bluetooth- speaking two different languages at the same time. I labeled one language as Japanese- my current minor at KCC- and another as Chinese.

Without knowing what was being said, I knew enough to be aware that he was talking about his job; that was all his life had been based off of since he was twelve and things had only gotten worse since then. Rolling his eyes, Deidara stared pointedly at me and my mother with a look that clearly stated, "See, I told you it was surgically attached to his ear."

Kushina held up a single finger, gesturing for us to wait as she walked up to Minato and tapped him on his shoulder, holding out her hand expectantly. Making his quick excuses the man slowly handed over his phone. The redhead woman's hand remained and finally, after a few muttering words in a foreign tongue, Minato took off his Bluetooth as well and placed it in her palm next to his phone. "Now," she said, as she placed both electronic devices into her green apron, giving Deidara a look that gloated the removal surgery was successful, "I don't want to hear about anymore business during this trip. While you're in Fiji, you two will be finding different ways to become closer and strengthen your relationship as a whole."

"What relationship?" Deidara muttered as I resisted the undeniable urge to glare at both my parents while hitting him across the head, despite the fact that I wanted to say the exact same thing.

"This is going a little too far! I agreed to go off on this trip with Naruto, but I still have a company to run. I can't just disappear off the face of the earth for a week!" Minato exclaimed indignantly.

"Minato you have to be the adult here. If you don't take the first step forward how can you expect Naruto to meet you half-way? All I want is for you two to stop arguing so much; it bothers me. Maybe if you talked to each other, you would find out things that you never knew about each other."

My mother's gaze leveled on me and I could feel the exact same cold stare from Deidara as I tried to ignore the both of them. "Kushina, Naruto and I have a relationship. It just might not be the one you approve of."

Turning back to her husband, Kushina grinned, urging him forward, "Nevertheless, I really think you two need this trip because it could really cause a revelation and you two will talk things out."

Resisting all the comments I wanted to make concerning both of my parents that would more than likely get me in enough trouble to put to shame the problems I had during my brief high school career, I spared a fleeting glance to Deidara who was staring back at me solemnly for a brief moment before his gaze turned back into the normal scheming look that made women fall for him and grown men try to kill him. "… you should go."

When I had turned back, my father was walking away, disappearing in the crowd of strangers. "Wait, are we cancelling the trip?" I asked hopefully, a grin plastered on my face.

'Of course, it might take me a while to get to Barbados- and I have no idea how I'm supposed to catch a plane there, but there is always-'  
>"Naruto."<p>

My smile immediately died, an emotionless façade covering my face as my mother's eyes dimmed as if she was near tears. "Don't do that, Naruto! You know that I don't like how you use that stupid guise around me. Please… this is an opportunity to tell your father about some things in the past that he wasn't here for…" she said helpfully.

"That's…" I started, but shook my head, knowing that arguing with her would get me nowhere.

_'That's the point. He wasn't here.'_

"Okay, think of it this way, if you two get along- and continue to get along once you come home- I'll stop trying to force you to tell him, but I really think you two need this. Ever since you enrolled into that school… you've been distant. And not just to your father, but to me as well and you know I hate not knowing…"

Sighing, I grabbed my mother into a hug, ignoring everything else, "Mother… You can't protect me forever. Let me deal with the past and its effects on the future."

She relaxed against me, nodding softly before muttering, "When did you get taller than me?"

I released her, laughing as she frowned slightly, "Leave it to you to ask a question entirely off subject!"

She shrugged before glancing at Deidara and then back to me, "Then I suppose you have everything under control?"

"What else am I good for?" Deidara joked as I rolled my eyes.

Shaking her head, Kushina brought my father's phone out of her pocket and handing it to me with a sad sigh, "He can live without that earpiece, but… just tell him that something came up."

"Isn't that always his excuse?"

Placing the sleek silver phone in my hand, she gave me one final once over before turning and staring at Deidara. Never before had I seen him look as serious then he did at that very moment as my mother patted him on the shoulder, "Take care of him. Don't let anything happen to my son."

Deidara bowed to her and with that, my mother turned and melted through the crowd. I stared at Deidara, but he merely grinned and winked, "Like what you see, un?"

"Where'd your mother go?"

Turning around, I stared wistfully at my confused father; for a man his age, he had accomplished something that was only heard of in stories by daydreaming authors and yet here he was without a care in the world- at least a care for anything besides his job. "Something came up, but she told me to give…"

Minato held up a single hand to signal for me to wait as he suddenly pulled another phone out of his pocket. "What is it now?" he snapped, clearly irritated, "Look I don't care about the details just get me that meeting!"

The eldest blonde turned away from us for a moment as he started going off on the unlucky person on the other end of the cellular device, completely ignoring the existence of everything around him. _'There he goes again…. I wonder which branch it is this time?'_

"Holy crap," Deidara whistled, turning to me, "How many of those things does he have?"

Ignoring him, I glared at the sleek silver phone in my hand, thinking of the millions of possibilities that presented itself at this specific moment and all the reasons I should just walk away now._ 'But… I told mom that I would try…'_

"Alright Naruto, what were you saying about Kushina?"

Allowing my stare to relax before I met his gaze, my hand closed tightly around the phone feeling the sleek object vibrate, my anger flaring almost instantaneously, "Mom told me to… to give you a hug goodbye."

The eldest blonde nodded, a strained smile crossing his face, "Leave it to Kushina to just disappear like that."

_'She learned from the best…'_ I thought vehemently as my father turned away.

"So much for that hug," Deidara said unhelpfully, "Twenty bucks says it's one of the European branches."

"We should…" I began, breathing deeply to resist the undeniable urge to hit him, "We should get to the terminal…"

I pushed ahead, coming closer to my father as he starts to speak, "You know, we have an entire week in a small island. Maybe you can catch some waves while we're there. I know how you enjoyed that trip to Hawaii when you were seven, so I imagine that the same would be true for Fiji."

I frowned; the trip to Hawaii was before we had moved to the U.S. where the Namikaze Corp. headquarters was transferred to New York.

And before me and my father's relationship had taken a down-spiral for the worst.

**(I am a flashback page break. You are getting very sleepy.)**

The sun shimmered softly on the ocean's surface as I continued to float effortlessly under the water, the clear blue liquid forming a semi-solid structure as it caressed me endearingly. The effect the surroundings had on me- including the abnormal splash of marine life- was almost breathtaking as my lungs burned dully with the lack of oxygen.

It was different for my parents to go out on any trip and the fact that all three of us had agreed on a family trip just to commemorate me graduating from high school meant the world to me, especially with my father not answering a single phone call for the past three days. Finally having enough, I come up for air, gasping all the while when my father happened to swim up next to me on a silken blue surfboard. "How long did you plan on staying down there before your mother assumed you were shredded by the reef?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling myself up and onto his board, "When the wave crashed down, it was really calm down there, so I couldn't help but stay for a moment and see if that was how it always was or if that was simply how it acted because of me."

"And?" Minato prodded as he began to steer us towards the island where my mother could be seem waving frantically.

"I'm pretty sure that it's always that way. That or everything in Hawaii is too good to be true."

Minato laughed softly, as Kushina finally waded out to meet us, instantly grabbing me in an extraordinary example of the Heimlich maneuver backwards as she spun me around. "M-mom…" I gasped out as she finally released me, glaring sternly.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I swear to god if you ever try anything so reckless again I will have you attached to me by a leash!"

I couldn't help but blush as my father came and patted me on the back, grinning at my mother, "Kushina you're going to strangle Naruto. He was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat!" she shouted indignantly.

"Satisfaction brought him back," I answered, defending myself as once again, my father broke out into a laugh.

"That's my boy!"

"Minato don't encourage him! I swear that sometimes he acts so reckless and-"

"I'm just like you when you were a kid!" I complained, "Like when you set your high school lab on fire because they were using live specimen!"

"Minato! You told him about that?"

"Actually…" he began, raking a hand through his hair nervously, "It was Tsunade who mentioned it to him."

I couldn't help but grin at the red blush that spread across my mother's face as she glared death at my father, stepping towards him menacingly, "I told you that your parents were a bad influence!"

"Oi! Namikaze! You'll miss your ride back to your hotel if you don't hurry up!"

I turned around to see Kai- out tour guide for the island- running towards us, a grin plastered on his face as he waved. "Hey Kai," I called out, starting towards him as the sounds of my mother's complaints continued unhindered behind me, "Where's Milo?"

"Ah, he is waiting at the jeep. Hoping that you would've gotten thrashed by the waves and he could spread out along the seats on the ride back. I guess his hopes were in vain."

"Actually, I did lose my board on the last wave that came through, but no cuts and scrapes to report here."

Kai's grin softened, "That sucks, bra. I shouldn't have let you out without experience on these waves. The waves you get on the mainland is nowhere near as big or crazy as these can get."

"Nope, it's all good."

"Hey, Naruto," my mother called from behind me, "You think you can get your father some aspirin when we get back to the hotel and some ice?"

I turned back to see my father grinning sheepishly with a guilty look around him. His long blonde hair was crusted with bits of sand and seaweed, completely tangled and standing up oddly on one side of his head. "I'm fine," he chuckled, coming up alongside me and draping one of his arms around my shoulder, playfully as he lead me back to where the jeep was parked farther down the beach.

**(I am a reality page break. I give free cookies.)**

"… and maybe you can call them on the plane."

Snapping out of my reminiscent thoughts, my gaze immediately goes to my father who was standing at the end of a hall as he propped open a door for me, waiting, "Call who?"

He sighed, waving a hand in the air, "Anyone, Naruto. I know I'm not the most interesting person in the world, but you could pretend to pay attention."  
><em>'Doing that would require energy given through ramen which I am currently deprived of.'<em>

"Fine," I said, walking past my father before hesitating for a moment before saying, "Thanks."

My father seemed to have either not heard me or chose to ignore it- and I was pining on the prior one; Minato Namikaze was a far cry from the type to ignore a statement of gratitude. "Jeez," Deidara whispered, nodding towards the large jet, "Wonder if your mother knows that we're riding in a private jet?"

I ignored him, settling for thinking of the thousand things that I was going to have to do over the few days I would have alone before going back to KCC. Considering I would be far from their trip to Barbados, I was going to have to come up with another idea on how to make up the Spring Break writing prompt for the upcoming festival in the surrounding community._ 'Maybe I could ask Shikamaru if he would… no he'll just call it troublesome… Maybe I could ask… Who else doesn't have a partner?'_

I wanted to hit my head on a hard- possible impenetrable- object in hopes that something intelligible would come to me. It seemed to help a lot in movies and comics, but so far each time I had done it, I had gotten nothing but a large headache that rendered me useless for a good forty-five minutes. Where was the fun in that? And yet, people still banged their head into things with some type of belief that it would help their problems in some way or form. _'I'm surprised that this country doesn't have a genetic disease involving random headaches in the upper cranium.'_

Despite the fact that my thoughts were probably leading me to some sort of breakthrough in modern science, I was still stuck without a solution to one of my current predicaments. Without a passing grade for this project, there was no way I was going to get the last of my credits or graduate on time. By the time I started noticing the fact that I was already on the plane, and being served by a female attendant who was blushing at whatever Deidara kept saying, the plane had already taken off and I had lost all chances of getting out of this trip.

**(I'm an Uchiha page break. Look into my eyes. Aren't they pretty?)**

Two hours into the flight and already was I about to strangle Deidara; it had to be a personal record for me or something but as he stared back at me with a glint in his eyes, it didn't matter in the least. "Call it, Naru," he dared, trying to get a reaction out of me.

"You want to know the good thing about going to law school with a bunch of guys twice your age? You learn how to master the poker face during the first week of school."

He merely arched an eyebrow in challenge before reaching to his pile of chips and pushing the remainder of them into the large pile in the middle of the table, "I'm all in. You sure you want to play this game with me, un? I can spare you and let you off easily. At least then you would have chips to play another round."

Pushing the remainder of my chips in, I allow a soft smirk to raise the edges of my lips slightly, "I'm all in, raising you twenty. You still want to play with me?"

He growled through clenched teeth, pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket; I merely raised a single eyebrow as he laid down a crisp twenty, not even bothering to ask why he had so much money with him in the first place. "Fine. I'm in. Do you wanna show your cards, or are you too wimp to try it?"

I finally allow a smile to grace my features at which I lay down my hand to show two aces and three kings. Slamming his cards down, Deidara jumped across the table, tackling me instantly, "You cheat!"

I pushed back my chair, barely missing his diving form, only to be dragged down by his iron grip on my leg. "Don't be a sore loser!" I growled out, pushing his face away with the palm of my hand as I tried to maneuver from under him, "Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be such a wimp about it."

Effectively ignoring me and grabbing the collar of my shirt, he pulled me up, shaking me maliciously, "I know you were cheating. There was no way you could've gotten that hand! I made sure I put the aces at the bottom of the stack!"

I froze, scowling up at him, "You tried to fix the deck? And you say I cheated?"

I got my feet underneath him before kicking him up off me, grabbing a fistful of his long yellow locks and slamming his head into the table, pushing off some of the chips and his crisp twenty. "You have the nerve to call me a cheat, is that it, Deidara?" I hissed, a grin on my face.

He managed to lift his head slightly, "You know how I love riling you up."

I only blinked and in that instant, he had our positions switched, my face pressed into the table, a chip biting into the flesh of my cheek. Not even a moment later, the pressure on my back is lifted and I whipped up to glare at him. He was already pocketing his money, staring back at me with a smug smile, "Maybe next time, squirt."

Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my cheek, resisting the urge to smack Deidara and instead trying to figure out once again why was it that he- of all people- was my best friend. There was a solution in all of this and it involved a sniper, a large trash bag and a shovel. _'Now that's a dream come true…'_ I thought sarcastically as I headed towards the staff area rather than going back to my seat and having to deal with him.

It was one thing to go back to someone you didn't like, but another thing to go back to Deidara._ 'And plus, if I go to the front, I might have a good three minutes before they make me go back to my seat. And time spent away from Deidara is time well spent.'_

Nodding to myself in affirmation, I continued past the silk black curtain that separated the cabin area from the front of the jet. "When exactly should we be landing?"

I froze hesitantly, the sound of my father's voice enough to make me want to turn around completely. "If you wanted to get there before the end of the day," a deeper voice snapped, "Then maybe you shouldn't change the destination while we're over the Indian Ocean! Now I'm going to have to get permission to land from the AISJ."

Not wanting to be accused of eavesdropping, I turned around and walked quietly back to the cabin when my father's voice drifted from the room. "I already told you! My wife was snooping around and she would've never let me get on this plane if she knew I was re-routing it!"

Coming to an immediate halt, I turned around and stormed through the door, anger clearly projected on my face as my father turned to face me. "What do you mean re-routing the plane? Where are we going?" I demanded, glaring at him fiercely.

"Naruto… you're not supposed to be up here…" my father said, trying to calm me down.

"Tell me where we are going!"

Minato sighed, running a hand through his hair, glancing once at the man who sat calmly in front of controls who I assumed to be the pilot of the jet. "You should get him calmed down," the man said- the voice I had heard earlier talking to my father.

I glared at him, clearly demanding an answer immediately, but my father motioned for me to go back down the corridor that I had come from. When I made it apparent that there was no way I was going to listen to him, he went ahead, understanding that I had no choice but to pursue him if I ever wanted answers. Tagging along to a seat that wasn't far from where Deidara was talking on a private phone that was connected to the plane, I refused to sit down, my father the only one in a seat. "Naruto, please sit down."

Remaining motionless for a few more seconds, I finally plopped down in a seat across the aisle, my cold gaze never leaving my father. And I didn't care what he would say to mom afterwards; we had a deal to go to some island to put her worries to a rest for a single week and pretend like we were friends when we came back. It had taken us three hours of arguing to finally decide a place of choice and two more minutes (without the company of the lovely Kushina) to decide that we would avoid each other as much as possible. Now, it was like he was just setting that agreement on fire in my face. I mean, what ever happened to common courtesy and simply doing it behind my back? "Naruto…"

My glare relaxed as I tried to reign in the temper I had inherited from my mother and slowly succeeded, "Did you re-route the plane?"

Minato sighed as a flight attendant came and gave us two cups of what I assumed was water. It was clear and had no carbonated bubbles in it, so I picked it up without questioning, keeping my gaze on my father as he regarded the cup with disdain. In truth, I needed the water because my throat had begun to dry out and I would be damned if I cleared my throat right then, so I decided that it was a safe bet to drain all of it in one go. "Naruto, I'm sorry about all of this. Really, you weren't supposed to hear about that."

"Yeah," I snapped as I placed the glass down, feeling my arm start to tingle, "I'm pretty sure that much is alshready obviiii…."

My words unconsciously slurred together and I furrowed my brow in confusion, unclear on what was wrong with my mouth and why the words were coming out wrong. "Thish is not whaaa… we agreedsh on…"

The world tilted softly and I leaned forward, a smile slipping onto my face, "You ish shineeee…"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Naruto…" my father's voice called through the blurred world as I fell into darkness.

**(I am a Madara page break. Be afraid. Be very afraid.)**

It was weird when I first managed to wake up. I was surrounded by a darkness that seemed never-ending and within the blink of an eye, there was light. It may seem just like some edited version of Genesis from the Bible, but I'm serious that it happened just like that. At first, I merely stared at the ceiling, tracing the white lines which were accented by tan designs that seemed to spread across the smooth-textured plane like vines. The time it took me to realize that I wasn't looking at the roof of the jet probably stretched into an hour before I suddenly sprang up and stared around the room I found myself in. The first thing I noticed was the large double doors that led into what looked to be a living room.

The color of the walls was a very light brown, tan off-white color and accented the deep ruby red color of the couch that I could see through the doorway and the black marble countertop to a small kitchen. The next thing I noticed was the massive bed that I was currently in. The sheets were a silken black and smooth to the touch, flowing through my hands like water and caressed my skin soothingly. But that did little to calm my wandering mind at the sound of footsteps.

Turning around frantically, I grabbed for the closest lethal weapon I could find, that happened to be a remote control that apparently went to the large flat screen that was across the room. '_Wait… I have a flat screen?'_

The sound of the unwanted guest dragged me out of my thoughts and I held up the remote, ready to connect to someone's face when I'm tapped on the shoulder. I screamed loudly (a manly scream!), jumping probably a mile into the sky before stumbling off of the bed and blindly throwing the remote, no hope of it actually causing any damage to my assailant. A voice called from behind me in a foreign tongue, but I didn't even spare a moment's glance as I sprinted for the nearest door and slammed it shut behind me. Locking the door and turning around, I stared incredulously into my own eyes before I finally noticed that I had found myself in a bathroom.

Trapped.

With no way out.

_'Oh shit!'_

"Sumimasen!" a voice called from through the door.

"No!" I screamed, pushing against the door as if that would make much of a difference, "Go sen somewhere else!"

Admittedly, that was rather childish, but my brain was still working on catching up to what had happened on the plane and the fact that there was a stranger in a room that I had never seen before in my life was more than enough to make me completely unresponsive. "Please, Namikaze-sama! I was sent to wake you up! Your father is waiting in the lobby for you to come downstairs!"

I hesitated for a moment before turning and opening the door, staring at the man before me. He was a brunette with long shaggy hair, sharp black eyes and slit pupils. The overall effect was that of a canine and something that could almost be considered like the family dog. A grin crossed his face as he bowed to me, his long brown hair ruffling. Unsure of what I should do, I bowed hesitantly to him, matching his deep bow before rising hurriedly when he started talking again, "I was ordered to wake you up and dress you presentably."

His accent was almost hard to understand, but I did manage to catch the drift of his sentence, "Wait dress presentably? What's wrong with what I have on?"

The brunette glanced incredulously at my outfit of black jeans and bright orange shirt that matched the varsity jacket I was still wearing. "Ummm… are you serious, dude?"

I grinned at his slip of manners and realizing his mistake, the man instantly bowed again. "Sorry. That was wrong of me."

"No, it's fine," I answered him, patting him on the shoulder, "What's your name."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as he led me back into the room where I had assumed he was an attacker and thrown the remote at him. "Your mom named you Inuzuka? That must suck."

"No… Inuzuka is my family name, while my name is Kiba… Here we go. This is for you."

He handed me a suit and I instantly flinched visibly. When you grew up in a family where you wore an Armani suit as often as you wore your own skin, the site of any form of formal attire became almost as unwelcome as lawyers were to politicians. "There's no way I can do this. Just… hell no!"

Kiba frowned, "You don't know how to put on a suit?"

I snorted on accident, finding the implication almost unbelievable, "Yeah right. My dad is the owner of Namikaze Corporation and you think I can't put on a suit? More like I wear them too much for my liking."

Kiba grinned, his black eyes expressing his humor, "I can understand how you feel, but I might get fired if you're not dressed and downstairs in ten minutes."

_'Well… when you put it that way…'_

I instantly shrugged off the varsity jacket, and pulled my shirt off, catching Kiba by surprise. He turned to leave, as I called out, "I'll be out in two."

He nodded in affirmation before closing the doors. Shedding the jeans and glaring wistfully at the expensive suit, I quickly pull on the pants, making sure that the creases were still evident; the pants were fitted to me, which I was grateful for because there was nothing worse looking then a suit that was too big (except for if it had been too small). Of course, the suit was a perfect fit and I buttoned up the crisp white shirt in content before placing the tie under the creases in the collar. At that moment, Kiba decided to walk back in and graced me with a grin as I grabbed the jacket and headed towards him. "You know what I have yet to figure out," I asked him as he inspected my handiwork for any imperfections.

"What is that?" he asked in his accented English.

"Where are you from? Your accent is weird."

"I'm from here," he said simply before turning around, heading for a door behind the ruby red couch I had noticed earlier.

"Fiji? Seriously?"

Kiba almost grinned ridiculously as he laughed at me, opening the door, "Originally I was born in Nagano, but I was raised in Tokyo and decided to stay."

"Wait, there's a Tokyo, in Fiji?" I asked incredulously, honestly not getting it.

"No I mean here, here. You're in Japan, Namikaze-sama."

I blinked a couple of times as he waited at the doorway patiently and then suddenly, it clicked.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... comments, questions, complaints? Leave all in a review and I will get back to you on that. Otherwise, fav. me or the story and don't forget to add it to the alert. Right about now, my schedule for updating is every week on Friday and will be enforced as far as the fifth chapter right now because that is as far as me and Dobe (my beta) have written. After that, all bets are off because I have been known to procrastinate. And since this is my first story posted on here, we'll see how it works with me finishing it because I have a issue with keeping things short and to the point- as is obviously displayed in the length of this chapter. *sigh*<strong>

**Well, I'm done sounding like a TA! After the first few two or three chapters, the lengthy inserts at the beginning of the chapters (i.e. Disclaimer, Chapter Rating, Warning, etc) will be gone, so read it now and forever hold your peace. Unless it's to comment about how awesome you think the story is. Then, feel free to release your peace. Or however that goes. O.o**

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other end.**

**Maybe.**

**EDIT: Sorry about the spacing, I corrected it! I think. Don't know, really...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title (chapter): Gaijin in the Merger**

**Rating (chapter): T+ or M-. I don't know really…**

**Warning: This chapter is rated for its consistent profanity, sexual puns and references as well as a mini make-out session towards the end between male characters. Be prepared people because after the first five chapters, this will be gone. If you do not approve of and/or do not agree with relationships between same-sex partners, leave. It will only get worse after this chapter. And I don't need you boosting my review numbers with complaints.**

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters are credited to Masashi Kishimoto, but some of the things written here, such as Fuckin' A belong to authors on Fanfic. The two current ones referred to within the story is SoWrites and Rizember, so credit goes to them when appropriate.**

**Beta Status: This is a betaed copy and as such should be clear of all mistakes. If there are any mistakes, please PM me so I can fix that immediately. My current Beta is Dobe-14 so kudos go to her for dealing with these long chapters of mine.**

**Japanese**

"Quotes"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

><p>I honestly had no idea what was bothering me the most: the fact that Kiba had once again called me Namikaze-sama or the fact that for the upmost time since I could remember, my dad had ignored me in favor for something for his god-forsaken business!<p>

"That fuckin' A** (1)**!"

Apparently, my mouth had an easier time coming up with a solution then my mind did. "You mean to tell me that he seriously lied to my mother and to me?"

Kiba looked sympathetic towards me, seemingly understanding that for obvious reasons, I had gone insane and decided to scream at my imaginary father._'That jackass.'_

I was still undecided whether or not I was talking about my father or Kiba.

"Namikaze-sama, we must get downstairs now," Kiba ushered me out of the door, closing it swiftly behind me and striding evenly towards the elevator a few meters down the hallway. I noticed that there was only a few other doors in the long hallway that were possibly other rooms like mine. That or I just had a lot of walk-in closets.

"Wait!" I protested as he stood by the elevator door.

He turned back to me with a poorly concealed grin that clearly stated that he thought my situation was hilarious. "Yes, Namikaze-sama?"

I clenched my teeth but otherwise remained passive to his taunting voice, "Call me Naruto."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Building policy and whatnot."

"Call me Naruto or I will complain that you were snooping through my personal items and even made a pass at me."

Kiba didn't seem to find that funny as the elevator door finally dinged before opening; he remained motionless as I walked into the elevator, waiting on him patiently. "Wait, I didn't even look at you long enough to begin to make a 'pass' at you! That's lying!"

I raised a single eyebrow at him, an obvious 'I-don't-care' look on my face. "And how is that my problem?"

Glaring at me, I couldn't help but laugh at him as he stomped into the elevator and pressed a symbol on one of the buttons that I hoped led to the lobby because there was no way of me being able to tell whether or not he was going to kidnap me and lock me in some closest for revenge. "Fine then. Naruto-sama, I wou-"

"Not sama. Just Naruto."

The brunette flinched and I couldn't help but let out a snort at his expense. "Alright, now that's just pushing it man! Even if you don't sprout some b.s. to my boss, I'll get fired the second any other staff member or guest hears me call you that!"

I shrugged, "I've spent my entire life with people sucking up to me, so I can't allow you to use honorifics even if I wanted you to. Just call me Naruto whenever we're alone."

Kiba seemed to think about that for a second before nodding hesitantly, following me out of the small area and rushing in front of me in order to open a set of doors. On the other side, I saw both my father and Deidara in impeccable suits- both tailored to their specific tastes- standing idly. Both of the suits were flawless and flaunted their status and I had seen similar suits on many occasions, but I still couldn't help but stare a little longer at Deidara. For once, his long blonde hair was brushed and tied back neatly, his features molded into a look of solemnity; at least, that was until he saw me and his face morphed into a shit-eating grin. "Naru-chan! You look so cute!"

Immediately, he ran for me and it was all I could do to not scream again as he tackled me (I already had exceeded the amount of shrieks allowed to a grown man in his lifetime [one when you're born and one when you win the lottery** (2)**]). However, Deidara did not seem fazed as he picked me up and swung me around twice, before dropping me back on the ground unceremoniously. Of course, by then, Kiba was hiding behind a column located in the main hall in order to laugh at me unhindered by the prying eyes of anyone else. "Deidara…" I growled out, fully intending on punching him so hard in the gut, he'd vomit up everything he had in the last year.

"That's enough you two," my father's reprimanding voice said, making me remember the only reason I had come out of my room in the first place, "We need to go if we want to make the meeting on time. They were never fond of lateness."

"No," I stated clearly, catching my dad by surprise (although he had done nothing in the last day to disserve the title!).

In hindsight, he should have expected that I wasn't going to willingly come on his little 'family-business-trip' and just play along, selling the lie to my unsuspecting mother. Knowing him, it would be some sort of publicity thing where family was important to his potential allies the reason he would drag me along- to win more favor. "Naruto, please not now," he seemed to warn me as he tugged at his suits' jacket, "Today is really important for your future and if we play our cards right, we can be to Fiji this time tomorrow."

I glared at him, unmoving. _'There is no way I'm going to cooperate with you if I don't get an explanation!'_

He seemed to read the thought from my mind for he motioned again with his hand, "In the car, please. I'll answer all questions on the way."

I waited for a moment longer, searching his features for any hint that he was lying again, like on the plane. "Wait!" I protested, "You drugged me on the plane!"

My father flinched, which was more than enough of an explanation for me as Deidara started to laugh at me. "You mean you were drugged by your own father? That must suck, un!"

Immediately, I turned around, not wanting anything else to do with him for the rest of the day. "I'm going back to my room! Come on, Kiba!"

Being called upon, the brunette appeared from behind a large column, wiping tears from his eyes, trying to make a smile disappear as he bowed towards me and then walked back to the elevators. "Naruto, if you do this, you won't have to inherit the company."

I turned around, arching a single eyebrow in interest; my father was obviously frustrated with the way I had taken on his statement, but he continued nevertheless, "I'm trying to merge Namikaze Corp. with that of another engineering company. If they agree, the owner has two sons- both who are older than you and have experience of ten years between them in the business. If it is your choice, you can give them the head position of President and you won't have to even lift a finger, otherwise to settle disputes or rather to appear in press. You will have all the time you need to do… _whatever_ it is you want."

I honestly didn't appreciate the way he made me out to be nothing more than a symbol- and the way he referred to my life's work was uncalled for! However, the prospect of me being allowed to chase my dreams and practically disown the company, was the best prospecting agreement that my father had ever proposed. "And all I have to do is help you get the deal?"

Minato nodded, his face tightened in displeasure. A grin instantly spread across my face and I couldn't help but hold out my hand in order to shake. "You have yourself a publicity son," I announced officially as he gripped my hand.

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have stayed, and just let him make the deal by himself; after all, how bad could my room be- I mean it had a large flat screen HD TV! That was more than enough to keep me alive for a year when accompanied with room service from the capitol of ramen. All I would need besides that was a 360- a year's supply of first-person shoot 'em up games, a couple racing games and I would be set for life! (In reality, I would end up getting a 360 for the room and Gears of War 3, but I wasn't focused on that at the time.) I mean, the last decade of my life had been spent trying to get my father to keep me out of his god-forsaken business and here he was, offering me a solution as long as I played the part of his perfect son. So, I did the sensible thing.

I got into the car that had pulled up in front of the hotel, waved to Kiba, and set out to ignore Deidara during the entire ride to wherever it was we were going to. Admittedly, that idiot was only easy to ignore in theory, but I had no other issues with the ride over because my father ignored my existence and I ignored his. It was the best twenty-seven minutes we had spent alone since I was nine. Plus, the car was totally pimped out with gadgets and gizmos! I swore that the gods were smiling down upon me during the entire ride when Deidara stuck his head out of the sunroof twice and I actually managed to get him stuck in there during several minutes of bliss screaming. So, it was safe to say that by the time we pulled up to some large industrial building, I was ready to take on the pompous Japanese freaks that was my father's potential future allying company. "You jackass! I can't believe you just left me in that damn window! I could've been decapitated!" Deidara complained as he continued to rub his neck.

"I could only hope," I muttered as I stared up at the large building, _'Our headquarters is bigger.'_

I wasn't too worried about him, anyway; if he had the energy to complain about dying, he was more than fine, especially when he was complaining to me, knowing full well that I only listened on a few rare occasions at which he either had a broken bone or a dislocated shoulder- neither of which was the current case. "You two go ahead," I said to them.

My father was obviously moping around, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you lived with him your entire life and had disappointed him countless times. Which I have managed to do both on many occasions- mostly simultaneously. "I have to go to the bathroom," I informed them both, which was a lie.  
>However, my father seemed to be unaware of this as he waved me on and Deidara didn't care enough to call me out on my lie; and it's not like he could seriously stalk me into the bathroom and watch me piss. Even Deidara had his limitations.<p>

So I made a beeline towards the bathroom, which I found nine minutes later thanks to the help of three different people- none of which could speak a word of English. You'd figure that it would be a requirement in a company that deals with mostly English-speaking clients, that the employees speak English. Instead, it was my weird potty dance that I had inherited from babysitting my way through college that was the thing that finally made the last woman understand me. Sadly, by then, I had actually needed to go to the bathroom, so it wasn't a lie anymore. Slamming through the bathroom door, I ran into a stall and froze in my steps, staring at the hole in the floor.

"Fuckin' A!" I growled out before turning around and slamming the stall door in frustration.

I continued to stare at the hole, having no idea how to actually go to the bathroom. It's not like I didn't have an idea on what I was supposed to do, but I had to go number one! How was I supposed to squat in that bloody thing? Turning around in circles, I ran my hands nervously through my hair, tugging at the blond spikes in hopes that it would create some spark of genius, unlike banging my head onto large solid objects. "Wait! Google!"

The one thing you learned when you were on a deadline to turn in a project and had no access to a textbook was Google could answer anything! It might not always be a hundred percent accurate, but it was better than nothing! So, after the third time of needing the lovely assistance of Google and my internet conveniently being at a library that was seventeen minutes away, I had gotten internet on my phone rather than an entire new computer. Clicking on my phone, I looked through the screen to find the search engine only to discover someone's ideas of comedy. I had no signal!

"You have got to be kidding me! This isn't funny anymore!"

_'Someone is laughing at me! I can just tell!'_

It wasn't like I had any issues with holding it, but only god knows how long I would be in the meeting and experience has shown me that they could last for up to seven straight hours. And I wasn't about to risk leaving in the middle of the meeting and insult the other guys- my childhood had taught me that Japanese take _everything_ literally. Slamming my head on the back of the stall, I think about my current situation for a minute before a ray of hope sparks inspiration and I run out of the bathroom to the hallway, catching sight of a secretary. "Excuse me!" I called out, practically throwing myself at the desk, "**Excuse me**!"

The woman glanced up at me with a bored expression and I question whether or not she was related to Shikamaru before I struggle to remember all the Japanese I had tried to forget. "Umm... **where is it**?"

She looks confused before I hold up a hand, putting it to my ear like a phone, "Telephone. Telephone **where is it**?"

Her look of confusion morphed to one of frustration. "**I don't understand**!" she snapped.

Letting out a sigh of desperation and jumping to my other foot, "**My name is Naruto and I'm American. Do you speak English**?"

The woman nodded before switching to a highly accented English, "Can I help you?"

"Phone. Do you have a phone that I can use?"

She nodded before directing me towards a table right next to the desk that had a phone on it. "Thanks!" I say before picking up the phone and dialing a series of numbers.

Moving around insistently, I jumped up at the sound of the groggy hello on the other end of the phone. "Shikamaru, I have to take a piss and there's a hole in the floor!"

The line remains silent for a few seconds before I hear the familiar lazy tone, "Naruto? Aren't you in Fiji?"

"No! But that's a long story! I have to go to the bathroom and the toilet is a hole in the ground!"

"Where are you, in a third world country…?"

"No, I'm in Japan, but I have to pee!"

"You're in Japan?"

I flinched at the sudden tone that Shikamaru had taken through the phone; after all, we had known each other since we were both twelve years old and never once had I heard him sound like anything other than dead tired. You'd think he would be awake at one point in time through his life. Right now he was wide awake. "Shika!" I whined, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Where in Japan are you?"

"I don't know, Tokyo? I still have to-"

"We'll be there in a couple of hours! Don't do anything stupid Naruto!"

"What do you mean don't do anything stupid?" I protested, "I still have to go!"

"That means don't breath!"

At the dial tone, I all but slammed the phone down and headed back to the bathroom in a storm. If I were Bruce Banner, I'd already be a green mass of hulk terrorizing Japan like the return of Godzilla! Storming towards the bathroom (my necessity to actually use it long forgotten) I was envisioning myself trashing Japan - my temper flaring that high by now, but my incredible ignorance to my surroundings only succeeded in me running into someone, which led to me falling onto my victim. "Oh crap! Sorry, uh... **sorry**!"

I glanced up hesitantly after my poorly uttered apology, expecting some creepy middle-aged man, but instead, I see…

I'll tell you honestly that at that moment, I believed with every fiber of my being that there was a heaven and by some freak accident that was probably created by my own stupidity, I had been blessed to stumble onto an angel from that sanctuary. The man I had managed to find myself on had marble-like skin and jet black hair that framed his face perfectly and the depth of his obsidian eyes. The overall-effect when accompanied by the stunning suit that he was wearing left me speechless, which is saying something for me because I always have something to say. So, without anything better to do in the current situation, I opened my mouth in order to repeat my apology only for nothing to come out. _'Why is it the moment I need to say something, I'm at a loss for words? And he's like… hot!'_

The man was staring back at me, as if he was still trying to realize that he was just all-but tackled (not like I wouldn't tackle him if it resulted in this position more often) by a random stranger who was still on him. Finally catching up with the situation, he arched a single eyebrow in a sinfully gorgeous (but mocking) fashion before he spoke in clipped Japanese. I didn't listen the first time he spoke, his voice so perfect that I found myself instantly drawn to him. And then, something clicked, or rather I finally started to listen to what it was he was saying long enough to translate it. "**Are you hard of hearing or are you just as stupid as you look dobe**?"

Admittedly, I was kinda slow in some situations, but it wasn't like I would take some random stranger calling me stupid- hot guy or not. "**I'm not stupid, teme! Besides, I said sorry**!"

He scoffed at my accented Japanese, already aware that I hadn't stayed up-to-date in the various dialects. "**Do me a favor and get off of me before I have security throw you out**!"

Standing up in one swift movement, I offered a hand to him, "**I said sorry. You don't have to bite my head off.**"

"**You need to learn basic etiquette before you even begin to learn to grovel around like a peasant. If your parents had taught you to watch where you were going in the first place, there would have been no need for your apology**."

I was really beginning to dislike this guy already and although everyone said to not judge a book by its cover, I was at least hoping for some sort of modesty or at least a half serious sorry or something; I mean, the guy had the looks of a god! No, instead this guy was just a bag of insults and he kept them coming! "Are you seriously insulting my parents because I can totally take you down now, ice princess."

He froze for a moment, his brow furrowing in confusion as he tried to translate my English before he growled out between clenched teeth, "I doubt it's your parents fault! If they didn't have a retarded son, I'm sure they would be commended for their help!"

"Jerk!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi **(3)**!"

My fists clenched as I glared back into that smug smirk that was plastered on the man's face. I had dealt with dozens of criminals with all types of offences (from the usual theft to the more serious murder) and not once had I lost my cool, but not even two minutes with this guy and I'm already about to punch his lights out and then stomp on the bulbs for good effect. It's not like the world would end if his pretty little face was rearranged. Getting ready to throw the first punch, I'm frozen mid-swing when a voice ringed through the hall. "Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are youuuuuuu?"

Growling out between clenched teeth, I whipped around in time to see Deidara turn the corner at which he sees me and starts running towards me with his arms wide, "Naru-chan! Mommy missed you!"

I stepped aside when he made a dive for me at which he falls into the carpet. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked him as he rubbed the side of his face, turning to pout at me.

"Now what way is that referring to your mother? And after all the time I spent with your father looking for you!" he sniffled mockingly.

Instead I rolled my eyes and was interrupted from the kick I was going to direct at him by a snort from a very hot prick, "I was wrong. With parents like that, there's no wonder you turned out like this."

I turned around, a glare on my face once again and ready to wipe that smirk off the raven-haired man's face. "You know, just because your head was attacked by a mob of rabid ducks, doesn't mean you have to take it out on others!"

"Hn," he retorted, much to my irritation.

I would've thrown a punch too, if at that time, Deidara hadn't decided to grab me in a hug and pulled me away from the prick as he walked off down the hall as if he was better than me. "Now, now, Naru-chan. There's no need to get so touchy just because you were turned down. I'm sure there are a whole different population of blind women in Japan that have low standards, and no sense of smell…"

I elbowed him in the gut, successfully cutting him off and ready to continue on, but he was a good four feet out of reach by the time I was ready for another hit. "How did you get so far away?"

"Even the wisest of generals know when to retreat."

I wasn't above tackling him, but at that moment, something more important called for my attention. Right now, my father was waiting for my assistance in suckering some hotshot Japanese company into merging with him and with the merge, I would be out of the family business with no more than a slap on the wrist. "Let's go," I told Deidara, much to his displeasure.

Nevertheless, he led me down the hall and directed me towards a room that was bordered entirely by windows on the wall closest to me, allowing me a clear sight to the people inside. My father was at one end of the table with two other people who I recognized from his company when I had to visit him on many occasions growing up (because he was only home long enough to sleep). At first, I was very surprised by the four people that sat on the other side of the table opposite him. Two of them had similar looks with a flawless milky tone of skin with dark hair and matching black eyes. The other two looked nothing like each other or the other members. One had light brown eyes with violet hair (a woman) and the other had familiar grey hair with a facemask on…

The second I entered into the room, I was grinning at the man. "Kakashi-sensei!"

At the sound of his name, he glanced up, the slanting of his eyes giving away his smile as he stood, "Naruto-kun. I haven't seen you since you were in diapers!"

I pouted playfully as he grabbed me in a hug, "I moved when I was eleven. The only reason you didn't see me is because you're too lazy to wake up before noon! How on earth did they get you in a suit?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head with his eyes slanting closed and his facemask tilting up, "Some old friends called in a couple favors and after some blackmail, I was hired by this insanely huge conglomerate and asked to work out some little kinks with the training of a little duckling."

My grin couldn't have gotten much bigger as I laughed at his perfect English, "You were always the only man I could never figure out. You would've sworn that you grew up in another world."

He laughed again before shrugging off my attempt at a compliment and then motioned to a chair, "I can't believe you've grown up so much. It seemed just like yesterday you were just a squirt fighting with the littlest Uchiha. Those were fond memories."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You mean Sasuke?"

"So you remember him?"

I held up a hand in surrender at the evil look in his eyes, "All I remember is more days than not when I was learning from you,I went home covered in band aids."

Kakashi chuckled to himself, "That is true, but what can you expect? Tackling him and trying to tickle the youngest Uchiha is bound to rebound with some series hair pulling. You two were so cute rolling around on the floor and your little competitions that you two had, practically made you teach yourselves."

"Lazy bugger," I muttered under my teeth.

"Naruto."

I turned to my father, my smile already gone when he motioned his head in order for me to come over. I was a little hesitant to leave Kakashi and my trip down memory lane, but my dad could be incredibly obstinate about getting his way, so I didn't so much as sigh loudly as I stood up and bowed to Kakashi before returning to my father's side. He gave me a warning look that clearly stated he wasn't impressed with the way I handled the sudden appearance of an old friend, especially one that had 'betrayed' him.

Kakashi Hatake had been one of the first interns in Minato's business and was the only one out of the three to remain loyal to him when he separated from Uchiha Inc. However, when Minato made the big decision to transfer the company to America, Kakashi was the first one to immediately resign. Not even a week later, he had signed up with Uchiha Inc- 'The Ultimate Betrayal' in my father's eyes. I hadn't seen the man since we moved to America, but I believed that he had always tried to stay in contact; my father was good for pushing people away unintentionally, so it would be a breeze for him to push Kakashi away deliberately. "You make me seem uninteresting," Deidara complained softly as I sat next to him.

I couldn't understand- no matter how much I tried- what was the purpose for my father to let Deidara to accompany us during this meeting; it's not like the naïve blonde had anything to offer in sophistication or in wisdom. The blonde was just a little smarter than others his age and happened to become friends with me (for a reason I still cannot comprehend) when I had moved to the U.S. As far as I was concerned, he was more childish than I ever was and had more sadistic tendencies than Satan himself! The guy was a complete lunatic and the brawls he often got involved in were _always_ his fault. Always. "You are uninteresting," I said back to him.

He smiled softly before turning away, "That's what you think, un."

"Not meaning to be rude," my father announced as he came to a stand, directing his attention towards the pale raven-haired men, "But this meeting was scheduled to start ten minutes ago. Why are we still waiting?"

"I assure you there is no offense meant to Namikaze Corp for this delay, but I would like to point out that your son has only recently been located and arriving to the meeting. Therefore, you should be in no place to remark about the tardiness of a one of our members, especially when he will be a future partner if we decide to accept your offer."

I was spell-bound as the youngest of the raven-haired men spoke; he was handsome, but in a cold way. His voice had silenced all conversation completely and left the large office feeling small and desolate. "Itachi-sama," Deidara scoffed, a taunting smile on his face, "Are you really suggesting that it is Naruto's fault that your brother is incapable of maneuvering his own company's halls in order to come to a meeting on time?"

I stared at Deidara incredulously. _'Is he asking for a death wish or something?'_

I might've had a tongue on me when someone was picking a fight with me for no reason, but I wasn't ready to die in order to tell that guy off! I mean, his eyes could melt the skin off of your face if you got on his bad side, I was sure of it! And the older guy next to him looked like one of the old guys you would see on old Yakuza films. The boss that would watch unblinking as his goons tore your arms out of your sockets before soaking you in gasoline and setting you on fire; the way his eyes measured me, left me feeling like I had done something gravely wrong against him- except for practically insulting his hospitality when I was late. But in my defense, one of his guys was late too! Just when I was about to make some pathetic excuse to leave, (like I was about to vomit or something) the door opened and a man walked in, bowing lowly to the Uchiha side of the table. "Forgive me father for my absence. I ran into an illiterate foreigner in the lobby."

I scoffed at the holier-than-thou tone of the man as the eldest man acknowledged him, "Let's not make excuses, Sasuke. Come and sit, this meeting shall commence now."

I turned my gaze back to Deidara who was staring fixedly at Itachi- the one who scared me shitless- with a gaze that suggested all too much to be the entirely platonic relationship of two people who had just met. _'There's a history there…'_

Making a note to ask him about his relationship with the guy later, I sat straight in my seat, prepared entirely to take on the roll of the perfect son when I locked eyes with the youngest member across the table. Have you ever had an idea that you knew was stupid and regretted even as you were doing it, but couldn't manage to stop? That's what it was like when I stood from my chair and pointed at a wide-eyed Uchiha. "You're the duckbutt guy from the lobby!"

He remained seated, but fixed me with a glare that could probably freeze hell over and would've stopped me in my tracks if I wasn't to obstinate to care. "Hn, dobe," he grunted as if that would dismiss me.

"Excuse me for not understanding bastard-nese, teme!"

He stood then, much to my amusement before slamming his hands on the table, "Why don't you go back to whatever third world country your mommy found you in."

"Why don't you go back to the hell hole Satan dragged you out of!"

"Oh look, the monkey learned a new word."

"Pompous prick!"

"Illiterate buffoon!"

I snorted, a death glare present on my face, "Who says buffoon anymore you ignoramus jack wagon?"

"What the fuck is a jack wagon?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"ENOUGH!"

I kept my steady gaze on Agent Duckbutt **(4)**; however, I wasn't stupid enough to say something after the eldest man- and obviously the head- had made a clear statement that he wanted us to stop. So, I remained quiet as he stood calmly and directed a bone-chilling gaze at Sasuke and then me. "I don't know what may have possessed you both to go so far as to disgrace yourselves in front of us, but I know that you were taught better Sasuke! And Naruto," his gaze leveled on me with such scrutiny that I got more pissed off, knowing full well that he thought I wasn't worth any time of day, "You may have been brought up as a foreigner, but that does not support you acting barbaric in my presence and in my office!"

I gritted my teeth, well aware that picking a fight with the oldest Uchiha wouldn't do anything to help me. So, sucking up the pure hatred that immediately spawned for this family, I bowed lowly to him, expressing my regret. "**You have seen my disgraceful side and for that, I ask your forgiveness**. I hope that my misfortune with your son and my rude commentary does not affect your overall decision to my father's proposition."

I remained in my bow until another voice called over the silence, the voice of Itachi Uchiha. "We will take your apology into consideration. Concerning your attitude towards my younger brother, it shall be dismissed entirely considering some of his comments were uncalled for as well."

Waiting for him to finish, I rose from my bow and took a seat, keeping a soft smile of thanks on my face in order to hide the inner turmoil of my mind. "Very well," my father said as he folded his hands on the table neatly, "How about we commence this meeting rather than waste any more of your valuable time?"

The eldest man on the opposite side nodded again before rising, "I am Fugaku Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha Inc, these are my two sons- Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha- who currently share the Vice President title. These are my most trusted co-workers Anko Mitarashi who works as my secretary and Kakashi Hatake who is the current president."

I noticed that my father's form tensed, something that would go unnoticed if I wasn't usually the cause of his restlessness; apparently, the betrayal of Kakashi-sensei was still too fresh for him. When Fugaku sat down, my father rose and motioned to each person in turn. "I am Minato Namikaze the CEO and current president of Namikaze Corporations. This is my son- Naruto Namikaze the current Vice President; my co-workers Mei Takaki and Katsuro Won** (5)**."

'_Oh. That's what their names were…'_

Fugaku seemed to be curious about the reason behind Deidara's presence (which I personally was wondering about myself) but dismissed it with a momentary glance and nodded to Itachi. At his father's approval, he rose from his seat, fixing a chilling gaze on our end of the table, "Since both of our teams are already aware of what is your purpose here, let us get straight to the point: what is it that Namikaze Corp. can offer to our company? What will we have to gain if we decide to go forward with such a proposition."

My father spoke clearly, "My business holds the most worth in the United States for the past decade and is currently _the _most successful energy company to date and has deals and influence in partners that Uchiha Inc. has had issues within the past."

I let out an inaudible sigh, already seeing that this probably wouldn't end well for my father; the Uchiha's seemed to take his suggestion that Namikaze Corp. was better than Uchiha Inc. really personally, and although that may be statistically true, no one liked to be insulted on their own turf. Already were the Uchiha's become tense across the table and that Anko woman looked like she would jump across the table and strangle my father. Kakashi-sensei, however seemed just as bored as ever and I knew well enough that under the table, just out of sight, would be his infamous perverted books. Even when I was little, he had always had his nose shoved into one of those stupid books; once, somehow me and Sasuke had gotten a hold to one and read it. My mother was murderous when she found us reading it and refused to let Kakashi near us for a month…

A soft- and true- smile worked its way on my face as I glanced across the table to the youngest Uchiha. Sure he was a spoiled ice princess with a ten foot pole shoved up his ass, but he was still hot and that was more than enough to get my attention. However, what kept my attention was the fact that we had a history together. At the realization of my words, I flushed in embarrassment. _'It's not like I meant it like that! I mean we knew each other when we were kids! Not like that type of history!'_

From across the table, said raven was staring at me, a single eyebrow raised in inquiry at me. I smirked softly at him, finding myself curious if he remembered me as much as I remembered him. At the sight of my smile, he scoffed and turned away. _'Fuckin' A!'_

"Are you trying to suggest that this is our fault?"

At the sound of the warning tone in Itachi's voice, I immediately tuned back into the conversation; apparently my father wasn't doing too well, as I predicted. Taking the initiative, I came to a quick stand and silenced my father with a firm and unwavering voice, "I assure you, Uchiha-sama that my father meant not what he implied. Uchiha Incorporation is a remarkable conglomerate that has paved the way for business such as ours and due to that, they are respected. We merely suggest that you have much to gain from this merging as we do."

Itachi arched a single eyebrow, indicating for me to continue. "The wall street crisis of 2001 that practically destroyed the United States economy was aided by Namikaze Corp. when we were still new to the soil and as thus, we have great connections with the United States and its allies. This includes most EU and Russia, both of which you have been trying to create relations with since the early nineteen eighties."

No one interrupted me and Fugaku seemed to have calmed down at the proposal of having good ties with Russia, so I continued, watching their forms closely for any sign of irritation. "Russia has been currently constructing on a pipeline that will deliver natural resources clear to the Kamchatka peninsula, which is close to Northern Hokkaido. If you merge with us, you will have access to this large resource and have the abilities to make a new branch in Northern Hokkaido with a direct route to the South-eastern Asian archipelagos. And don't you have big business with Indonesia and Malaysia?"

By now, a smile was on Itachi's face, but with Japanese businessmen, you could never tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, so I continued cautiously, making sure to not ask any more questions. "Overall, the merger will leave us as the largest electronics company of all time and as such, a multinational company that has the resources and the ability to benefit both of our countries in the long run. With us joining, our products which have already set the bar for the best technological and engineering products to date, will surpass even Apple and will skyrocket our stocks. Rather than this, we are even willing to negotiate the full effect that the merger will have on your employees. Naturally, you wouldn't want to fire some people and have them turn against you, so I assure you that this merger will not need you to move the company, let-off any of your long-term employees, or call for you to pay for expenses out of your own pocket."

By now, Sasuke was staring at me with a guarded look, but Fugaku had a smirk on his normally passive face and something told me that this was a feat for the older Uchiha. Having nothing left to say, I sat down and Mei smiled at me from her seat to the right of me. Fugaku nodded for a moment, "Will the rest of you leave Minato and I to talk over the final decision?"

I felt the obvious tension in my father as one by one, each person in the room stood and filed out of the room. I was the last one to go, Deidara right in front of me and as I let the door shut behind me, I heard Fugaku speak, "That's some son you have there, Minato."

As we all filed into the lobby, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about what was going on in the room; after all, Fugaku had mentioned me, so of course I had been led to assume that they were talking about me. I mean, didn't the two guys have something more important to talk about then me because I really needed them to agree on this merger! "Hn, dobe."

My anger instantly flashed at the tell-tale signs of Sasuke Uchiha; turning toward the pompous bastard himself, I catch his disappearing smirk and calm down, knowing well that he was trying to get a reaction out of me for entertainment purposes. "Did someone seriously shove the Tokyo Tower** (6)** up your ass or is this just you trying to tell me you really have to go to the bathroom?"

He frowned at my insult, obviously the most lacking in his fluent English of the co-workers who were talking to Mei and Katsuro calmly in the language. Deidara was oddly enough talking to Itachi with a small smile on his face, leaning toward the elder raven from his perch on the wall. If you squinted, you could tell that Itachi's lips were slightly upturned when referring to the blonde, something that only made me more curious about their relationship. "You know, dobe, I'm really getting irritated with your insults," Sasuke growled at me, stepping predatorily closer.

I held my ground, not impressed by his threat after growing up with Deidara's violent tendencies, "Don't get mad at me because your English is just as good as a newborn."

"And your Japanese is as good as a twelve year old!" he snapped back.

I was going to answer that I hadn't needed to speak Japanese since I was eleven, so that might've been the cause for it, but something in his eyes caught my attention. As I stared into his eyes, I could swear they were red and had comma like symbols swirling around the pupil. The world stopped as I continued to stare into those eyes and I backed away slightly, reflexive terror gripping my lungs and rejecting my necessity to breathe. His mouth moved to speak, but I was deaf to his words as those eyes surrounded me in a black void that was all too familiar. I could feel old wounds aching and the six whisker-like scars on my face began to burn with the premonition of the one that wielded the blade that carved them. "Naruto, you look pale, un."

Immediately I was pulled out of the darkness and confronted by a familiar sight. "Deidara…" I croaked out as he grabbed my shoulder reassuringly and steered me away from the confused Sasuke.

"I know, otouto** (7)**. I know…"

He herded me towards another part of the lobby, turning the corner; not even a moment later, my legs failed me and violent shakes and shudders attacked my body, making me stumble. Deidara was there with supporting arms, holding me up and helping me towards a nearby bench. It kinda made me question his motives; I've known Deidara most of my life and never had he been supportive or comforting… that was the definition of a bra and frankly, I had lived my entire life without one! So the very fact that he was muttering kind and (dare I say it) _sweet_ words to me was a little overwhelming to me. "What are you…?" I started to ask before he shook his head.

"Complain about this later. But now, tell me how do you feel?"

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before making a mental check over the rest of my body. Most of the shakes had gone except from the odd tremor in small portions and there was no pain at all. My scars on my face didn't burn at all anymore, so I figured that something else was going on. "I feel fine right now, but a couple of minutes ago…"

"Yes. You will feel odd sensations during the next few days. Hopefully by the time that we return home, it will be nothing more than a bad memory…. Again."

I almost didn't hear the last word he added on but when I was about to inquire, he jumped up from the seat, turning around nervously. "Can't you give me a moment's peace?"

"And what makes you think I trust you alone anywhere near an innocent boy?"

Peering from around Deidara, I see the trademark Uchiha smirk on Itachi's face as he stared at me. "It's not that I care, but you've seemed to give my brother quite a start."

'_Who says 'gave my brother quite a start' anymore? It sounds like someone who would say 'would you like a spot of tea' or something of the sort."_  
>Itachi was staring at me as if he had asked a question after I stopped listening, though that probably was the case. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"<p>

Itachi's smirk didn't falter as he turned his attention to Deidara, "I assume he's fine. Shall we?"

Nodding, Deidara followed him and I was left alone on the bench. _'Traitor…'_

I remained on the bench not because I couldn't get up, but due to the fact that I didn't want to. Each time that I remembered those eyes, it was like so much came rushing over me immediately and I was left powerless. "Are you just going to stay here forever dobe?"

I was almost hesitant to look up at Sasuke, but of course when I did, his eyes were back to normal and I was glad to see that snobbish smirk; so much that I in fact returned that smirk with an Uzumaki signature grin. "You have no idea how happy that stupid smirk of yours just made me," I laughed as his smirk turned into a soft smile and he sat down next to me.

"Don't get too happy. Soon, you'll be sick of it and then what would you do?"

I couldn't help the chuckle as I pushed playfully against him as he sat next to me; he pushed back against me, a genuine smile on his face. "I don't know what I'll do; probably get over it," I said.

That moment seemed too good for words; it was perfect. There was nothing new needed to add to it to make this instant any better. It was as if we had known each other our entire lives and it was just another day in our uneventful lives. Like we had grown up together.

"Hey, dobe…"

I glanced up at him and froze; our faces weren't even an inch away from each other, his breath washing over me. I couldn't move from that prying gaze and due to the proximity between us, I could see clearly that his eyes weren't black but a cavernous grey that was so profound and varying that I couldn't help but find myself edging closer for that much better of a look. However, soon I found our lips grazing against each other and I froze once again, hesitant to cross that line. My thoughts quickly raced ahead of me, eager to burn that bridge and press forward against the small breath of air that separated us, but thankfully, my body remained motionless as the time slipped begrudgingly past us. Sasuke, however, was enraptured by something on my presence for his eyes seemed to trace it repetitively, as if he were memorizing something. Reaching up slowly, the youngest Uchiha's hand traced across the surface of my cheek softly, creating a burning sensation in its wake-, a sensation that I knew would quickly turn into a blush. Before I had the common sense to pull away from him, Sasuke leaned forward and closed the small space in between our lips. No corny pun intended, but I was kind of expecting something…. Big…? You know… fireworks… mushy music…. A bunch of baby angels flying around our heads singing Taylor Swift or something! _'No! I get jack shit! And it's not even that muc- fuckin' A?'_

During my ridiculous ramblings, Sasuke had quickly gotten over waiting for me to respond and had bitten my bottom lip, catching me by surprise. I pulled back to complain, but he followed me, obviously unwilling to end the kiss. As soon as I was about to punch the Uchiha upside his head for destroying my personal bubble, he traced his tongue along the curve of my lips, causing me to freeze once again. I remained motionless as he pulled away, licking his lips experimentally, something that sent a blush up my cheeks faster than Deidara in a suit had. I was surprised that he would be that bold about it- or even allow me to think that he was that presumptuous- but he didn't seem to care as he leaned forward and connected our lips again for a few more seconds and this time, I edged closer to him tentatively. I mean, there was no harm in testing the waters, were there? After all, he was the one who kissed me first. Thankfully, Sasuke reacted well to my change of heart, reaching out with a hand to wrap around my waist possessively, and even going as far as pulling me forward so he could mold our bodies together. You might be wondering what happened to yours truly in all of this, I suppose? Well, I was off in la la land somewhere; one thing I quickly learned about the youngest Uchiha was he could kiss like a fucking god! As soon as I was stupid enough to open my mouth, his tongue was roaming around like he owned the fucking place! But… it was so hot. He moved forward in order to press our bodies closer together, surprising me by the contact, but it didn't mean that I was going to pass up a willing partner; after all, it was hard to find gays my age at Yale when you were ten years younger than all of the students. I pressed against him, far from new to the contact and he was more than willing to help me as he pulled me onto his lap, never breaking the kiss that had started to get hotter than I had initially intended. "Naruto, your father's on his way, un," a voice sang behind us.

I jumped at the voice, turning to glare at Deidara, "You have fucking brilliant timing, you know that!"

He just tilted his head at me, smiling all the while. '_He's an idiot,_' I concluded, before his words finally clicked in my head; I was off of Sasuke in an instant much to my own displeasure, but the raven was fine with the change of scenery, straitening his suit. Staring at his softly flushed cheeks, I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him that was almost too good to be true. _'And it wouldn't hurt to check one more time…'_ I thought as I leaned down and brought my lips to his once again, running my tongue against his bottom lip and capturing it with my teeth as he had done. He moaned softly at the action, sending heat rushing down to the one place it didn't need to be at that moment, so before I was stupid enough to act on my feelings, I pulled back. The gaze he directed at me was almost my undoing, but thankful Deidara was always there to ruin the mood, "If you two are done sucking each other's faces off, we should get back to the main area before we miss something important."

I hesitated a moment more before turning and straitening my suit as I passed Deidara, a knowing smile on his face as he reached forward and straightened my tie, looking over me in affirmation, "Alright, Naru-chan. You're ready to be rid of the family business?"

I rolled my eyes at him as he led me back to the others. Mei was talking to Kakashi, a soft frown on her face when she spotted me and immediately walked over. "Naruto, please tell me how to turn it off."

I laughed, "Just tell him you know the plot end to his book and he'll run the other way."

Mei nodded tensely as my father approached with Fugaku close behind him. Minato, for the most part,seemed a little worried as he threw anxious glances my way. "We have come to a decision," Fugaku announced to everyone.

No one even bothered to look resigned as we all stood and faced the CEO's of the two most influential technology companies in the world. "We have decided to go forth with the preparations for merging and as such, we will have our company lawyers look over the contracts together. When they present the finished document to me, I will sign it with the utmost confidence."

At that Katsuro stepped forward and bowed, "I am Minato-shachou's **(8) **lawyer in the merger."

Fugaku raised a questioning eyebrow, but it was Itachi who questioned him, "I'm sorry, Minato-sama, but there seems to be a mistake. In these type of transactions, it is customary for both parties to have Japanese lawyers and I assume, if your last name is any indication, that you are Korean."

Katsuro glanced at Minato before nodding to Itachi, "My major nationality is Korean, but I was raised by Japanese parents."

"In Japan?" Itachi inquired.

"No. In New York."

Itachi nodded, "Well then, that means you would not apply. We need a lawyer who was born and raised in Japan for at least ten years for us to even begin to consider him as a Japanese lawyer. And they must've attended a Japanese university at one point in time."

"I'm sure that we can find someone later on, but for now, wouldn't it suffice for Katsuro to work with your lawyer?" Minato pressed.

'_This isn't looking too good.'_

"My son is right," Fugaku stated, "It is tradition and if you want us to sign that merging contract, you will have a Japanese lawyer that fits the description that Itachi has given."

"Naruto is a lawyer."

I whipped around and was all about to strangle Deidara when Sasuke talked over the soft murmurs, "He didn't go to a Japanese University."

'_That's my teme!' _I cheered inwardly.

"Actually…" My dad began.

I visibly paled as he continued, an old memory coming to the front of my mind, "He had attended T University here for a year."

Right then, I figured out why everyone found the need to hit their heads against large, solid objects: it gave you an excuse to hide away from the situation. You could say you had a headache and leave, which by that time would be true. "And he was born here in Japan and lived here until he was eleven or twelve, I believe," Kakashi supplied.

'_TRAITORS!'_

"But he isn't exactly the most cultured Japanese in the world…" Sasuke pointed out.

I nodded in conviction, _'Leave it to the teme to come up with insults that benefits me.'_

"Very well then, we will leave this situation up for grabs for now. Naruto Namikaze, if you can prove to me and my sons that you are a true Japanese man in three days, we'll go on with this deal with you working as the lawyer on behalf of your father's company."

My mind froze and I could swore the Earth tilted off of its axis; I remained immobile as my father bowed to Fugaku, "He won't let you down."

Fugaku returned the bow and left with his members in tow and Deidara all but dragged me back to the car. I was still frozen in shock by the time that we pulled off and it wasn't until we had reached the hotel that I had been in that morning did I finally demand an answer. "Why the heck would you sign me up for anything? This wasn't what we agreed on! You said if I helped you get the merger then I could wash my hands clean of everything involving this company!"

"I understand that, Naruto," My father said as some man opened the door for us, "But I haven't gotten the merger yet. Without a Japanese lawyer I won't be able to make this deal and it could take weeks to find someone suitable or trustworthy enough for such an important deal. At least if it's you then I know I've left the details in good hands. I knew it was a good thing I paid your way through law school."

"Wait, but…" Minato turned to me for a moment and I whined the last part of my sentence, "I don't know how to act Japanese!"

He laughed, something I hadn't heard in a long time and patted me on the shoulder, "Ask Deidara to teach you."

Glancing over at said blonde, the evil glint in his eyes told me everything I needed to know about the 'lessons'. "But…"

By the time I turned around, my father was disappearing in an elevator, waving at me, a smile plastered on his face. As soon as he disappeared, I gripped my hair tightly and pulled the tangled locks, hoping that I would find some way out of my current predicament. "Well, student," Deidara smirked, staring at me, "Shall we commence our first lesson on being Japanese: Sumo wrestling and martial arts."

"FUCKIN' A!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. It came from a story I read by SoWrites titles The Trials.<strong>

**2. It came from the lovely Rizember who you should totally check out and is one of the fu****nniest authors I have ever met!**

**3. Usuratonkachi means (lit.) dead last. Also translated to moron by someone who want****ed to switch slang for slang. IRDK**

**4. An actual story by Juura99.**

**5. Based off the two people that are Minato's actual team mates**

**6. Tokyo Tower is a replica of the Eiffel Tower in Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan**

**7. Otouto means little brother in Japanese; Deidara and Naruto aren't brothers in this fic! They ****just have a close relationship!**

**8. Shachou means president or director in Japanese. It's an honorific**

**Okay, for those of you who checked out the first chapter BEFORE I re-submitted it, I am since****rely sorry about the spacing issues.**

**For the rest of you who are just now reading the story, thanks for reading! As you may noti****ce, Naruto will have some more problems in his near future, most of which will be caused by either 1) Deidara, 2) Minato, 3)Sasuke and 4)Deidara. You might want to also count himself in there…**

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**xSerenityInChaosx**: Thanks for the compliment. You're also my first reviewer, so extra thanks!

**KatrinaEagle**: Thank ya, thank ya very much. I thought of that all by my lonesome. Actually, I did say that at one time, but that's a completely different story. Admittedly, Minato is a bit of an ass, but with good reason. So don't be too mean to him.

**i-got-m2m**: I'm glad you liked the plot. It did take me a while to come up with and it was only because I ended up having to read this book about business etiquette in foreign countries (one of which was Japan). Sorry about the spacing, though. It was some issue I had momentarily with my flash drive, but nothing permanent. And I'll work on the shorter paragraphs thing, but I've been scolded about that since middle school and that hasn't changed in uni. Can't say I'll ever get out of it… *sigh*

**Lazy Gaga**: Yeah, I know… I did screw up with that. I hope this chapter's spacing was better! XD

**Dobe-14**: Are you even allowed to review your own story? *points accusing finger* You've already read this missy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Gaijin with a Broken Heart**

**Warning: In this chapter is the usual profanity (as always), an innuendo or two, with a few kisses sprinkled on top (between the two main characters). After all, it is a SasuNaru. What type of writer would I be if I didn't actually have SasuNaru within the story?**

**Rating: This chapter will probably have to be rated T+ due to the things mentioned above *points up***

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me, except for the plot (I hope) and I make no money at all from writing this. Anything mentioned within this chapter (and the story as a whole) belong to their respective creators and credit should be given to them where it is due.**

**Author's Note: I kind of have like a hundred thousand different ideas for SasuNaru stories and yet if I don't start writing them instantly, they won't get finished for a LONG (and I mean a few years LONG) TIME... *sigh* Maybe I should go through my folders and see if I can find one that would catch my interest... Well, I do have A FEW...**

* * *

><p>Thud.<p>

Thud.

Thud.

"Tell me again…" Kiba began.

Thud.

Thud.

"How exactly is this-"

Thud.

"Going to help you ?" he finally finished.

Thud.

Allowing my head to fall one final time against the hard marble surface of my personal kitchen, I glanced back up at the brunette, who was standing on the opposite side of the counter, leaning up against the sink. "You see, I've discovered the answer to hitting your head against hard solid objects."

"Oh really?" he said in a tone that clearly explained that he thought I was an idiot.

"The reason why everyone does it- despite the fact that it gives them headaches- is simple: they want to get headaches."

His brow furrowed in confusion, so I continued, the dull ache in my forehead comforting me and letting me know that my plan was slowly succeeding. "You see, if they get headaches, then they can get out of the situation. All I have to do is to get a horrible migraine and then I can say there's no way I can help my dad with this stupid contract and then I'm out for the day. Tomorrow, I plan on making myself vomit and claiming I got food poisoning."

I nodded as if this was the perfect plan and there was no way for it to fail, but of course, Kiba just had to burst my bubble, "Well, if you get a bad headache, they'll just assume you went out drinking and have a hangover. And that'll probably be the same suggestion when you vomit."

Thud!

He snickered at my response, the pain in my forehead now a nuisance, rather than a sign of my future salvation. "Alright Sherlock," I growled through clenched teeth, "What do you suggest for me to get out of this?"

His smirk was apparent in his voice when he answered, "Simple. You suck it up and act like a man."

I glanced up sullenly from my miserable slump on the counter before grabbing the bowl that had at one time been filled with live-giving ramen and chucked it at him with all my strength. "Holy shit, Naruto! What gives? I was just telling the truth!"

I glared straight at him, making sure that he knew exactly what I thought about his so-called 'truth'. Holding up his hands, Kiba shrugged, "Just trying to let you know what I think. Why are you still up so late anyway? I have a life outside of serving you and sadly, except for the permission from my superior who happens to be already at home and asleep, I can only leave when you dismiss me."

"And you're not dismissed! You need to help me!" I whined, my head slamming back onto the counter.

"Naruto… I thought we already covered that slamming your head onto the counter doesn't help."

"Fuck you," I mumbled against the surface.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but with the exception of a really drunken night in Reno** (1)** during my graduation from high school, I'm straight as a pole."

I raised my head long enough to stare at him incredulously, a single eyebrow raised, "When did you ever go to the U.S.?"

"A long time ago to visit some old friends that were planning to go to college somewhere in America, so yeah…"

I laughed at how uncomfortable he was with the current conversation, so I jumped off the elevated bar stool and walking towards him, picking up the bowl I had thrown at his face (that was thankfully plastic). "You totally need a vacation. What time is it anyway?"

"Around 4 am."

I dropped the bowl in the sink turning around slowly, "You mean to tell me that I've been hitting my head on the counter for twelve hours?"

"Not really," Kiba shrugged, "You were in the lobby for a good three hours panicking before I convinced you to come up, which by the way, was about five in the afternoon. You then spent seven more hours freaking out up here and it wasn't until midnight that you started hitting your head on the counter for no reason at all. So you've only been doing that for four hours."

I stared at him incredulously, "How did you know when I got here?"

"I have a friend in security. They were laughing at some idiot who was having a nervous breakdown in the lobby, but they were undecided about whether or not to kick him out. After staring at you for twenty minutes, I finally told them that you were my client. They told me you had been there since two."

I growled under my breath, throwing my hands up in exasperation, "So you mean to tell me that the entire building is laughing at my misery?"

He shrugged, "More or less."

I resisted the urge to slam my head back into the counter, not wanting Deidara to suggest that I had a hangover to my father; and knowing the sadistic bugger, he probably would, too! "Fuckin' A!" I screamed before falling onto the couch, "And I'm supposed to be up at eight to head back to Uchiha Inc. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hold on!" Kiba came around the couch to sit at the chair opposite of me, "You mean to tell me that you're working with _the _Uchiha Inc. With the whole lot of Uchiha men?"

"Yeah…" I muttered into the couch.

"Well don't you know anything about them?"

"Yeah…" I repeated.

"Obviously not enough; everyone in Tokyo- heck everyone in Japan or even the world knows to stay clear of those guys and here you are just waltzing into their inner sanctum like it's no biggie? Are you insane?"

"Get to the point," I complained, stretching out on the ruby red fabric.

"The point," he hissed, "is that you're working with the most elite snobs of the world! There's only one way out of this situation."

I nodded for him to continue. "Suicide," he said plainly.

"… You're… serious?"

"Heck yeah! I went to school with one of those snobs and I swore that he was the most anti-social, stuck up, spoiled rich boy that I've ever seen! And all the girls were all over him! It was disgusting!"

I chuckled, "You must be talking about Sasuke-teme."

"You've already had the misfortune of meeting with him, I assume?"

"I ran into him, literately. He nearly bit my head off, the bastard. But then he turns around not even forty-five minutes later worrying about me and acting all…"

I allowed the silence to fill in the blank of my conversation and Kiba groaned, slouching back in the chair, "Please tell me you haven't fallen for the stupid looks of Sasuke Uchiha."

Shrugging, I stood from the couch, "What do you want me to say? I saw him and instantly hated the guy? He's hot and frankly, I'm not immune to his good looks; especially when we have a history."

Kiba's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head by how wide they were, "You mean you and the youngest Uchiha… did the horizontal hustle** (2)**?"

I choked on the air at his statement, waving my hands frantically, while shaking my head, "No! We used to know each other when we were little kids! It's nothing like that! Oh my god, we were kids!"

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief before nodding in affirmation, "Well when you had said you guys 'had a history' of course I'd think you had dated him! I mean, who says things so vague about knowing a guy from your childhood? Because… seriously?"

"But what was with the way you explained it? Who says that anymore!"

"You're the one falling for probably the most satanic being of all creation and you don't even seem to mind that the guy is related to the devil!"

"His father isn't bad! I mean, yeah he has this scary look around him, but isn't that an Uchiha thing?"

Kiba glared at me as if I was the stupidest person he had ever met (which is totally a lie! I have been scientifically proven as pure AWESOMNESS!), "I'm not talking about his old man! I'm talking about his brother! Itachi Uchiha is Satan himself! I swear he vacations in hell during the winter!"

I rolled my eyes at Kiba's exasperate expression, not seeing anything wrong with Itachi. _'But then again… he does seem t__o like Deidara and that can't be good at all…'_

Shivering at the thought of someone worse than Deidara, Kiba pointed at me, "Aha! You have realized your mistake! That's just how he wants to be perceived so that people won't discover the truth about the Uchiha's!"

"Which is…?"

"They're vampires!"

My first thought is to throw something at him, which is soon followed by the thought of just simply hitting him, but after actually thinking about it for a moment, I walk to the bedroom. "I'm going to sleep. Go away."

"Wait Naruto, seriously think about it! They have pale skin and are broody and anti-social! Then sometimes when they are mad, their eyes turn red! The people are obviously vampires and it's only a matter of time before they take over the world! They've already practically taken over Japan!"

"Go home Kiba! Me keeping you up all night has made you delirious; the next thing you're going to say is that you're a werewolf and I'm the naïve girl that you must fight the vampires for."

"Dude, this isn't Twilight! I'm serious! But… the odds of me being a werewolf are highly likely…"

I slammed the bedroom door closed and locked it behind me, finally cutting him off and falling into my bed. _'Now w__hat am I going to do… I have a headache, an idiot for a butler, and have to be up and ready for work in four hours…'_

The absurdity of it all somehow was familiar to school; although at that time, I was often discriminated against for being younger than everyone else, the situation was not lost to me and I found it funny that it was similar to a lot of days past.

I turned over in the large bed, the sheets soft to the touch and more than enough to relax any man to sleep, but I found myself more awake the longer the seconds stretched past me, collecting into minutes. The odd sounds of traffic so far below me was a comforting reminder of New York and should've been a lullaby of some sorts, but it did nothing to keep away my thoughts and so, I sat up and looked around. _'The TV… tempting,__but it would be too much effort trying to translate everything. I could call someone… the time would probably be much earlier in the evening…'_

After a few more inquiries, I catch sight of the bag that I had at one time thrown at Deidara's head. I stood from the bed and walked over to it, taking out my laptop for inspection. It didn't seem to have any indents on it from its misuse and when I turned it on, there was no problem with the start-up. Glancing around the room, I remembered the project that I was supposed to be working on currently during my Spring Break. _'Hmm, I might as well…'_

**(I am a cool page break. Brrr.)**

"Naruto! Come on, I said I was sorry just open the door!"

At the sound of Kiba's protests, I floated on the edge of consciousness, but decided that he wasn't important enough to require my immediate attention; especially after the fact that I had just spent all night typing up an assignment that my professor had still said was 'incomplete' and'unattached from your heart'. So I drifted in and out of the wonderful dream that I had been having a few seconds ago- which was revolving entirely, to my great pleasure, around the endless flavors of ramen from Miso pork and onwards.

"Holy crap, you're not even up?"

I lurched up from my dream, whipping my head around fantastically, "More ramen please!"

"Dude, stop thinking about your stomach and get up! I'm going to be fired for this!"

After I managed to figure out that I was, in fact, in a room that was _not _filled in over-flowing amounts of ramen, I came up with an intelligent way to ask Kiba what he was screaming about. "Huh?"

That remark was the result of many minutes of contemplation followed by hours of intelligent debating and finally, twenty minutes of sleep after over twenty four hours of torturing arguments with my father. Safe to say, Kiba wasn't seeing the brilliance of my mind. "What do you mean 'huh'? You didn't forget that you had a job to do this morning, did you! I even woke up early to make sure I could give you some Aspirin to get rid of the headache and you've been sleeping in here this whole time?"

"Uhhh… yeah?"

Yet another impossible feat brushed aside by the epic Naruto!

"No offense meant, Naruto, but if you don't get up and dressed in a new suit in less than five minutes, I will throw your ass out of the window and hope you land on your father's private car!"

I stared at him for a few more seconds at which he shifted his weight on his feet nervously before opening my mouth in order to grace him with another intelligent statement. Immediately he held up a hand, cutting me off, "If you're not going to say something that sounds exactly like, 'I'll be dressed in two minutes' or that the world is ending and marrying me would make your life worthwhile **(3)**, then I don't want to hear it."

I closed my mouth and allowed my head to fall back onto my laptop, which I had apparently slept on last night. By now, the last three pages must've been a series of repetitive keys that I had hit while sleeping on the keyboard, but at that moment, there was nothing that could make me want to get up and face my father. A series of repetitive knocks at the door sent Kiba running around in a rush before, complaining more about me getting up and then finally leaving me alone. Making one silent prayer of thanks to whoever was at the door, I allowed myself to drift off merrily into the world of ramen and endless confectionaries named naruto** (4)**. "You can't be in here!"

Wishing that my head was up, so that I could slam it down on a table, I finally pushed myself up, knowing well enough that there was no chance of me getting anymore sleep at that moment and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I know the guy!"

"I don't care! And how did you even get past security onto this floor in the first place?"

Walking slowly to the living room, I glanced out of the slightly open door and a grin instantly adorned my face, now fully awake. "Shikamaru! Hey man!"

The black-haired man turned to me, his pointy ponytail still looking like a pineapple like the last time I had seen him. He turned to me immediately, ignoring Kiba completely and glanced at me for something I was unaware of, his narrow brown eyes, narrowing farther and actually looking as if he was wide awake. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"You know, when you said you were coming here, I didn't think you were serious. And how did you even know where I was in the first place?"

He fiddled with the silver piercings in his ear, which I knew from experience was a nervous habit of his, "I was coming to Fiji in the first place to surprise you, but you just suddenly up and came to Japan instead."

_'Liar.'_

I knew he was lying, but I chose not to call him on it and instead grinned wider, "I never knew you to do anything kind, that called for you lifting a finger. Who knew you were capable of such things?"

He shrugged, trying to ignore the compliment, "I was just… being a good friend…?"

His voice rose at the end, indicating that it was more a question then a statement, giving more evidence that he was lying about the reason he was there, but I decided to just bask in the company of a person who's presence I could enjoy fully. Looking behind him, my brow furrowed at the clock that was placed over the doorway, the hands showing that it was already seven fifty-nine. '_But, that wasn't the time because Kiba would've waken me up…'_

However, when the minute hand moved forward again, the small device let out a loud and audible beep to indicate it was now eight. "Fuckin'A!" I screamed, catching both Kiba and Shikamaru by surprise, "Kiba you were supposed to wake me up!"

I turned and sprinted back into the room, glancing around for something to change into rather than the same suit from yesterday, which was still thrown on the floor beside the bathroom door where I had tossed them yesterday. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last forty-five minutes, so don't blame me for all this!"

Pulling open another door that I had yet to explore, I'm confronted with the sight of more suits then I was willing to wear again. Swallowing my rightful distaste for wearing the formal attire, I pulled off the closest one and started stripping that instant, knowing that I was already late and that there would be hell from Deidara about it. "You're already late," Shikamaru called from the room, making sure to stay out of sight from the closet, "What's the point in rushing now?"

"My dad will call off the deal and I've already been duped into playing lawyer for his fucking merger!"

Stumbling out of the closet, I grabbed the pair of shoes I had been wearing yesterday and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast. "You'll get crumbs on your suit!" Kiba complained as I stormed out of the house, ignoring the elevator and going straight for the stairs.

"Dude, take the elevator!" Shikamaru called after me.

I was already down two flights and was not about to slow down now, having seven more to go. _'Please let Itachi not be th__ere today! He'll kill me!'_

Pushing on the door leading to the ground floor, I sprinted through the lobby in time to see Kiba and Shikamaru coming out of the elevator. "Namikaze-sama!"

I came to a halt, turning around to see a man dressed impeccably next to a sleek black Mercedes, "I was ordered to take you to Uchiha Inc today."

"Quickly!" I ordered him, jumping into the car.

Before he pulled off, Shikamaru wrenched open the door, jumping in next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he closed the door and reached for a seatbelt.

"Coming with you."

I started to complain, but the sudden turning of the car quickly silences me as the driver sped in order to make it toour destination within the next sixty seconds. "Why?" I finally managed.

"I want to."

I growled; his short replies were frustrating me and the last thing I needed to be at that moment was irritated. "You're not even dressed in a suit! They'll never let you in the meeting and I don't have time to argue for your rights to stay!"

"I'll wait in the lobby, but you're not getting rid of me."

The car suddenly lurched to a stop and I opened the door without a reply to Shikamaru; although I had never seen him go through this much trouble to do something, he always got his way (even if it usually involved him saying troublesome and staring at the clouds). As I walked hurriedly to the building, I could hear him right behind me, actually going through the trouble of following me to the front desk where the woman from yesterday (who I had asked for a phone from) was. "Good morning," I said in a haughty tone which was sure to get me to where I needed with little questions asked, "I am Naruto Namikaze and I was scheduled to meet with the lawyer for Uchiha Inc at eight."

I noticed Shikamaru tensed suddenly behind me, but brushed it off as the woman glanced at me with dark green eyes, her blonde hair pulled back in spiky ponytails. She glanced over my shoulder, her eyes lighting up before she turned back to me, "I'll let Uchiha-san know you're here."

I nodded and headed for the lines of benches that bordered the room, my mind reeling from its sudden state of peril that was only ten minutes ago surrounded by imaginary ramen. _'What I wouldn't give to still be sleeping…'_

"You didn't tell me you were doing business for your father," Shikamaru attempted to say effortlessly.

"My dad all but blackmailed me into this, okay and it's my only chance of getting rid of this delusion of his that I should take over Namikaze Corp."

"So you just walk effortlessly into a warzone without blinking!" he hissed, "What's wrong with you, Naruto? I thought I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"You told me not to breathe!" I exclaimed indignantly.

He fiddled with his earring before standing, turning a fierce gaze at me, "At least then I would know you weren't going to just walk into an open minefield blindfolded! What on earth made you think it was okay to be anywhere near these people?"

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, having no other means of calming him down.

He hesitated, before massaging his temples, sitting back down onto the bench, "I just… I don't like this."

I kneeled down in front of Shikamaru, truly worried about my friend, "What has gotten into you? I've only seen you putthis much energy into something only once in my life and you ended up unconscious for twelve hours, remember?"

He snorted at me and rolled his eyes, "It was only eleven and it's called sleeping."

"I'm pretty sure eleven hours of rest is considered hibernation, but I guess you of all people would sleep the longest."

A smile slipped onto his face, so he shook his head, "Troublesome…"

"That's the Shika, I know."

"Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-san is here."

I stood and turned around to see Sasuke staring back at me, his eyes questioning. "Uchiha-san," I said formerly, bowing.

"Namikaze-sama," he joked back and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're late, dobe."

"Well' you know me teme," I shrugged, "I just love to make an entrance."

A smile flashed on his face for a brief moment, before it quickly melted into an Uchiha smirk and I couldn't help but shake my head, "Careful, Sasuke. Your Uchiha is slipping."

"Hn, dobe."

I walked up to him, resisting the urge to reach out to him, "Shall we, bastard?"

He glanced over my shoulder back at Shikamaru, but I resisted the urge to follow his line of sight; the brunette had already caused me enough trouble that morning with his sudden burst of energy, so I wanted to take some time to just stay away from him. "What about your friend?"

"Shika will live for an hour alone," I shrugged and finally turned to him.

He was following us with a steady gaze that almost had me reconsider his identity; I had known the brunette for seven years and since the day I said 'hi' to him, he had never once looked at me in such a way and that within itself gave me the chills.

Sasuke opened the door for me and motioned his head in indication for me to go first; when the door closed behind us, I felt uneasy, but pushed the thought to the farthest part of my mind as I analyzed the hall that I found us in. Unlike the one I had been in yesterday, there were doors lining the halls in a symmetric fashion that would look endless if there were mirrors one each end of the hall. Sasuke, however, seemed to know exactly where he was going and led me to a small room four or five doors down, unlocking the door with a card he slid through an automatic lock. Walking in cautiously, I noticed that this room- unlike the massive one that had been the setting of the merger meeting- had a solitary window at the farthest wall hoisted above a large mahogany desk that was piled with papers. "Is that the document?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, that is Itachi's idea of cruel and unusual punishment, which is consequentially- but not surprisingly- involving me as well."

I raised a single eyebrow as he pulled out a chair from next to the desk, sitting down, "Apparently, I am required to help you among your studies in becoming a 'true Japanese'."

"Wait… I thought I was here to talk with your lawyer over the conditions for the merging contract?"

"You are," he shrugged, "But that isn't until noon and Kakashi won't get here until one, so we have five hours."

The expression 'jaw-dropping' came to mind as my mouth slacked open at his remark. "Close your mouth, dobe or you'll catch flies."

"This isn't funny, teme! I'm supposed to spend five hours learning about a culture I haven't had anything to do with for almost a decade!"

"Actually, you're basically learning about the basic things that people who had grown up in Japan would know-"

"Which basically means everything from the history of Shinto on how Japan began all the way to yesterday's news!"

Sasuke glared at me, "You graduated high school, so all you need to learn is things that you would've known just from living in Japan as well as things you should've learned in university, but did not because of the fact that your parents moved you across the globe."

I plopped down in a chair and allowed my head to slam on the desk with a dull 'thud'; hitting my head on inanimate objects was starting to become a necessity. "Naruto…"

I shook my head from side to side, "There is no way I can do this! I've spent the last five years of my life talking about things I already knew and you know I'm bad at studying!"

"Naruto."

I glanced up at the soft whisper in my ear and not even a second later, his lips were pressed against mine gently in a chaste kiss. Caught by surprise, I didn't even acknowledge that I had been kissed until he pulled back, an endearing smile on his face. "I know that this is a lot to ask, but if you're not up to it, you can always quit."

"…huh?"

It's the return of my intelligent rambling from earlier, but I didn't think that the simple terms which conveyed so little would do much to get my point across that whenever Sasuke kissed me, my mind went blank.

"Quit, you know," Sasuke waved a hand in the air, "Give up."

"… quit?"

He rolled his eyes, his smile turning into a smirk, "Yeah, dobe, quit. After all, no one expects you to be ableto pull it off; I mean if it was one of my family members, of course there would be no problem at all. But since it's you… and besides-"

He was straight out challenging me as he stared at me as if I was incompetent, "You won't have to set sights on this company ever afterwards. I'm pretty sure that once you go back to America, we'll never see each other again, which is probably for the best."

"Wait!" I finally caught up to his statement, "What do you mean it might be for the best?"

"All offense meant dobe, but I can feel my IQ dropping the longer I'm within the vicinity of you. It's hazardous to my health."

He had thrown down the gauntlet, and I for one was going to pick up that damn glove and smack him in the face with it, "I'm smarter than you, Uchiha! Or have you already forgotten who graduated high school first or maybe who was it that kept your ass from staying with your age group in Composition?"

He shrugged it off as if it wasn't even worth the energy to remember and that made me madder then the fact that he had said I was making him stupid. "Oh, I'm doing this," I stated simply sitting down in the seat and grabbed for the nearest stack of papers, "The only reason you're dissing me is because you don't want to spend your precious time with me. Well, you have another thing coming bastard!"

With that, I opened up the first page and immediately found myself bored to death from the title that read in bold font, '_**Haiku: the legacy of Basho**__'_.

I glanced back at Sasuke who was staring at me with a single eyebrow raised. I was beginning to regret ever doing the same thing to my own parents, now realizing how annoying it was because right now, I would give anything for some shaving cream and a razor- I'd even go without the shaving cream if it got rid of that conceited eyebrow! "Well, dobe," Sasuke drawled deliberately.

I fixed him with a glare and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward and smashed our lips together. Forcing my way into his mouth, I taste the flavor of Sasuke and know immediately that I would never find anything that could recreate it. Pulling away, I licked my lips before turning back to the desk and hesitantly started reading about haikus. _'Haiku is a poetic form and a type of poetry from the Japanese culture that combines form, content, and language in a meaningful, yet compact form. Only few have had more success in the writing style then Matsuo Basho, a popular poet during the Edo period… You've got to be kidding me…'_

"Dobe."

I glanced up sullenly at the smug Uchiha as he sauntered over to me and pulled my chair around,facing him. "You should really listen to your sensei," he spoke slowly in with a husky edge to it, "We're not starting on traditional Japanese literature."

"Then what _are_ we learning about, _sensei_!" I snapped irritantly.

He leaned forward, causing me to tense up before he whispered in my ear, "I was thinking of something more modern."

A chill raked up my spine as he pulled back, resting his lips softly not even a millimeter away from mine, "**Are you up for it, Naruto…**?"

I smirked devilishly at his challenge; of course I was up to it! I pressed my lips against his without hesitation, pleased with his teasing for the most part (although the insults on my awesomeness were illegal!). When he grabbed my waist tightly through the suit, I was more than willing to let him wrinkle, tear, and burn the Giovanni suit if it led to his suit coming off as well, but someone was against me, once again. "Now Sasuke, what are you trying to do to my client?"

Sasuke growled against my lips, his tongue retreating from its plunder in my mouth so he could turn around and glare at the silver-haired scarecrow that was standing in the doorway, his infamous book not risen to his face. "Kakashi. You're early."

The silver-haired man remained silent to Sasuke's observation, merely tilting his head to the side. "Well…" he began, "I have endless excuses for being late- getting sidetracked in the beauty of life, having to feed my dogs and losing the can opener, helping an old lady across the street, rescuing kittens out of a tree… but an excuse for being early is not in my arsenal of witty come-backs."

I chuckled softly at his line of excuses, "What? No battling off a vicious mugger and being awarded the key to the city?"

Everyone remained quiet, staring at me as if I was an idiot- once again. "Wait!" something dawned on me, "Did that actually happen?"

"Well, it was a robbery, not a mugger, but it still ended the same," Kakashi supported, finally raising his book to where it belonged.

_'Seriously? Their kidding right?'_

When my mind could offer no plausible answer to its own question, I turned to the obviously frustrated Uchiha, "He's kidding right?"

"No, dobe," Sasuke sighed, "He's not kidding. Now, why he was even in the Red Light district at such a time is beyond me, but the mayor saw him as a hero."

Kakashi's mask lifted at the sides, indicating that he was smiling at my distress, so I decided that rather than give him more to make fun of (which is unthinkable when you consider that I'm as awesome as they come) I would just drop the subject entirely. "Now, Sasuke," the man stated while turning the page of his book, "if you would do the honors of leaving so I can discuss other matters with Naruto."

My head snapped up from its perch in my hand as I had slouched down into a chair, instantly alert, "You're Uchiha Inc's lawyer?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'sadly', but since Kakashi, didn't even seem to skip a beat, I decided to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. "Yes, Naruto…" he sighed.

I glanced at Sasuke and back to Kakashi; between the two, I was getting some hints that they both thought I was stupid. "Naruto, please escort Sasuke out," Kakashi directed, "I will give you two a moment to say your farewells before you're holed up in a room for hours on end."

I felt a flush travel up my neck as I followed Sasuke into the hall, sure that practically everyone in his company knew would know about our (pending) relationship by the time I got back in the room. Sasuke didn't seemed to be too worried though, because as soon as we were in the hall, he turned back to me and pressed me against the wall. He started from where Kakashi had interrupted us, his tongue tracing every crook and crevice within my mouth as I moaned into the heat that originated from his body. He maneuvered his hands slowly along my waist, as if he was trying to memorize me from the inside out and the overall effect was chilling and mind numbing at the same time.

When he finally pulled away, both of us were panting harshly and I was sure that I looked like he had jumped me in the hallway, but I had little sense to care at that time. "Get done fast, I'll be waiting."

I nodded aimlessly; I would've agreed to jump feet first into a volcano right about then with the way he sounded. With a small once over (and an even smaller smile on his so hot lips!)- Sasuke turned and walked away down the hall. I had to blink a few times before I remembered who the hell I was and it took me a few more seconds of blinking (which turned into a couple of minutes of blinking) before I finally figured out that I was supposed to be back in the room with Kakashi; and that Sasuke would be waiting for me afterwards. (Okay, maybe that last one didn't take any time at all to remember, but it was still there!)

When Kakashi saw me, he raised a single eyebrow, but did not question my overall appearance or lack of sense at the time, so I simply plopped down in a chair and turned back to him. "What do we need to do, how do we need to do it, and when can we finish it?"

He set down his book as his eyes crinkled with a foretold smile, "My, my… eager much to get out and to Sasuke, are we? I remember when you guys hated each other and couldn't be left in a room together for fear of you two biting each other's heads off. You actually did try to bite his head off, though. That might be the cause of that motor-mouth of yours."

"I'm on a time limit," I stated seriously, my eyes leveled sternly with his; there was no keeping me from a perfect boyfriend opportunity.

"Alright then," he said while placing down a stack of paper, "Shall we get started?"

**(Insert witty page break here.)**

"That seems to be the last of it," Kakashi announced, aligning the final section of the lengthy contract, "And we haveplenty of time to spare too, so I suppose you can lea… ve…"

Kakashi's tone drifted off as he (most likely) glanced at me; "Umm… Naruto…?"

_'See, I'm a genius!'_

I lifted my (genius!) head from the pile of (un-genius, which is totally a word!) papers that I had labeled (genius-ly, whichis also totally a word!) as my pillow a half hour ago with a piece of paper sticking stubbornly to my forehead before hesitantly falling off. "I'm sorry…" I muttered, rubbing at my forehead where I was sure there was a red mark from the paper, _'That wasn't so genius…'_

"No need for apologies," he chided, placing the papers in a folder and rising, "In fact, this is probably one of the most productive meetings I ever had with a lawyer from another company. You did well today and as such, disserve your time with Sasuke."

Throwing a fist punch in the air, I whipped up from my chair and am halfway to the door by the time Kakashi stopped me, "But I would like to discuss something before you leave."

Not one to let his last moment question dampen my mood, I turned to him quickly, "Sure, what is it you needed?"

"It's more of personal rather than anything concerning the companies."

I hesitated for a moment, but seeing no harm in it, I nodded for him to continue. "I've heard that you plan on disowning the company once the merger is complete."

I shook my head, not liking how he got straight to the point, "Not 'disowning'; I'm just passing the task of monitoringand editing each little detail of the company to whoever I know can do it and would want to do it."

"So what do you plan on doing once the contract is signed?"

I shrugged, "Well, I was planning on going back home and settling down. Get a normal job outside of the so-called 'family business'."

"Just like that?" he inquired.

"Just like that," I said, "It's not like I have anything else about this company that I actually want to stick around for. I don't even like being the spoke person."

"What about Sasuke?"

My brow wrinkled at the mention of the raven who I was supposed to be meeting at the time. "What _about_ Sasuke?"

Kakashi shrugged, running a single hand through his spiky hair, "He plans on working for the company until he dies (as far as I know), which means he'll be staying here with the company."

I froze, realization suddenly hitting me; with my plans for leaving in the near future, I couldn't keepthis thing with Sasuke going on. _'Unless I want to stay…'_

The thought dawned on me so suddenly that I was surprised that it didn't occur to me at first;why not stay in the company with Sasuke. I'd have an opportunity for a lasting relationship and my mother would think that me and my father are bonding; and maybe, while I'm at it, I could even transfer to finish school here. We could get an apartment together and go back to the states to get a marriage license. And then we could set out…

My mind crashed instantly, my entire body stopped working, and I slumped to the floor; I was thinking about changing my entire life just for Sasuke, for a thing I didn't even know was real or that would even work out into a long-term relationship. I waswilling to give up everything I had worked for, for the past few years for him. Immediately, I knew that there was nothing to think about. When I fell in love, I fell hard.

This time, I had fallen so far in love with Sasuke Uchiha that I was in the center of the Earth and there was no coming back. I had never felt something as intensely as the thrumming of my heart the longer I thought about the raven-haired man and even as a smile spread across my face, I knew that this was what love felt like. "Naruto, you okay?"

I gazed up at Kakashi, things actually making sense now that he had asked me the big question. "Yeah. In fact, everything hasn't been this fine since the day I was born. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded in recognition as I bolted up and out of the door in a single fluid motion, eager to find Sasuke so that I could tell him about everything. _'Wait, but if I tell him, won't I come off as trying too hard? Or what if I'm just taking things too fast and he doesn't even know how he feels about me yet?'_

I halted in the lobby as I glanced around nervously, _'I sound like a girl. Fuckin' A…'_

No sooner had I thought that, did I set sights of Sasuke, standing next to Deidara; _'That can't be good…'_

"Sasuke?" I called out.

He turned to me, his eyes wide for a moment before they narrowed and he turned towards the front doors and began to stomp off.

I spared Deidara a momentary look before running after Sasuke, catching his arm. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"You really thought I was an idiot, didn't you?"

My brow furrowed in confusion at his sudden outburst, but he continued, his anger clearly blazing, "You probably aren't familiar in a world where you can't just simply get whoever you want, but to think that I was actually stupid enough to assume that-"

He choked off the rest of the words, shaking his head violently, "You're making me a nervous wreck! I can't do anything right and I'm sure as hell aren't acting normal. This is all your fault!"

"What did I do?" I asked indignantly.

"You had to run into me then and just be… you!"

I flinched, but immediately pointed an accusing finger at him, "For your information, I am awesome and you weren't just a pocket-full-of-sunshine yourself!"

"At least I was being truthful! I thought that you actually wanted a relationship, not just some way into my pants!"

"Oi, Uchiha! You made the first move and I was looking for a relationship! You're perfect!"

"Not perfect, enough, it seems," he hissed at me before storming off out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Too tired to write anything...<strong>

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**1gurgi1**: I hope it's a good different… you did say you liked it… *confused* THANKS ANYWAY FOR REVIEWING! XDDD

**Akirakun17**: I'm glad that you like the chapter lengths. I was worried that people wouldn't read the fic since it was really long chapters. It really isn't too much? Oh and I plan on updating every Friday, so the updates will be periodic.

**KatrinaEagle**: I totally agree. He did walk right into that one and it is hilarious to see him freak out about it this chapter.

**Dobe-14**: Yeah... sure you can... keep telling yourself that Missy. Oh and thanks! You do have a part in that so congratulate yourself every once in a while! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Gaijin with a Boyfriend**

**Warning: In this chapter is the usual profanity (as always), an innuendo or two, with a few kisses sprinkled on top (between the two main characters). After all, it is a SasuNaru. What type of writer would I be if I didn't actually have SasuNaru within the story?**

**Rating: This chapter will probably have to be rated T+ due to the things mentioned above *points up***

**Disclaimer: As always, nothing belongs to me, except for the plot (I hope) and I make no money at all from writing this. Anything mentioned within this chapter (and the story as a whole) belong to their respective creators and credit should be given to them where it is due.**

**Author's Note: You know that thing where I said that I would be updating every friday? Well, I was supposed to, but I forgot to do it yesterday due to my concert and ended up doing it a day late. Sorry guys.**

* * *

><p>"After that, I was useless. I was now a shell of which I used to be, no longer smiling, and my eyes were as expressive as two blocks of ice. As far as anyone else could tell, I had started to die from the inside out; no longer had I any appetite for ramen, or any food for that matter because without Sasuke, there was no reason for me to live…"<p>

"The two women who sat at the other end of the bed glanced back and forth at each other before they turned their attention back to me. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked softly, burying myself further into the pile of pillows that I had compiled around me in a mountain over the last two hours.

"Naruto…" the taller of the two females began, her hand outstretched as her long pink hair swayed slightly.

"Well this isn't a cheap yaoi novel you two bought at the back corner of some Barnes and Nobles. This is real life- my life! So if you are here to console me and get me back together with the guy who 'so-doesn't-disserve-me' and 'doesn't-know-what–he-had' then you two can go back to your fun-filled Spring Break because Ino already beat you to it."

The pinkette froze before frowning. She muttered something that oddly sounded like 'pea-brain' under her breath before continuing, "Naruto… we aren't here to get you back together with the jerk that dumped you for no reason. We're here to make sure you are okay after the jerk that dumped you for no reason, dumped you."

"Save it, Sakura," I growled between clenched teeth, "Because that's what Ino said before she started spilling BS about getting us back together and a bunch of people I know for a fact came from some dirty novel!"

Sakura flinched before she raised a single eyebrow in question, "You know for a fact…?"

I tossed a pillow in her general direction, knowing all too well that I had to miss her in order to live another day, "My grandfather writes perverted novels for a living! You really think I haven't met my life's worth of freaks?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

I glanced at the normally quiet girl confused as she glanced away, "I know that you might be hurting, but there's no reason for you to take it out on us. We honestly were worried about you!"

"Actually…" Sakura shrugged, "I was kinda hoping to watch you and your new boyfriend make out. That is, if he was hot- which I know he was considering he is your type."

I glared at Sakura, wishing her pink head would pop like a piece of bubblegum blown up to big and then gets stuck on the bottom of someone's shoe; hopefully some five-thousand pound sumo wrestler. "Well, I-I was w-w-worried about you… Naruto… kun…"

Hinata's voice trailed off towards the end of her confession and she turned a noticeably bright shade of red. Sighing, I ran a hand through my tangled blond locks and tugged roughly so I could comb out some of the lesser knots, "I appreciate your honesty. Especially considering it took Ino two hours to admit the truth and get out… I had to get security to throw her out."

"You made a bunch of guys in suits throw out one of your best friends?" Sakura complained, although she had a never-ending rivalry with the blond female.

"No, I just had Kiba lock her out and she eventually got tired of banging on my door and left herself."

"And K-Kiba is…" Hinata asked, now an evident lighter shade of red.

"My butler," I shrugged, "But he's really cool; not uptight like the rest of the people you would expect to take orders from some hot-shot."

Sakura flopped back on the bed, glaring at me over her head, "We come all this way from our vacation in Barbados for this? You have any idea how long it spent all of us to save for that trip?"

"I didn't ask you to come here and it's not like everyone who went to Barbados came to Japan to worry over me. It's just you guys and Shika."

Hinata sat up, her gaze leveled straight on me, "Shikamaru is here?"

I hesitated at the seriousness in her unwavering tone, "Uhhh… yeah. He didn't tell you guys?"

Hinata and looked back at each other before coming to some silent agreement and coming to a stand, "We have to go, Naruto-kun."

The way Hinata's voice rang clearly frightened me more than the fact that Shikamaru had yelled at me earlier that morning or even the fact that they didn't even know he was coming in the first place. _'What's__ going on with my friends?__'_

"Sorry Naruto, but we do need to check into a hotel before we get stuck sleeping in some love hotel in the Red Light District," Sakura joked, grabbing her purse, "And we also need to change. I didn't think that Japan would be this hot."

"Oh wait," I said as I stumbled over my large pile of pillows, "You guys can take a bottle of water. I have a ton of them here and haven't managed to drink even a portion of them."

With that short explanation, I staggered into the small kitchen, took out two separate bottles of water, and tossed one of them to Sakura, knowing that she was more than capable of catching them both. However, what I didn't expect was for the bottles to be open. As I watched time slow down, my mouth fell open as the water from the bottle did a graceful ark to not only splash Sakura, but also poor Hinata. I stood, frozen like a deer in headlights as Sakura turned cold, glaring sheets of green emeralds to me, a warning clear in her eyes. Of course, the smartest thing to do at that moment would be to apologize immediately, but for some reason, I didn't have the common sense and the first thing that was out of my mouth was a chuckle. However, no sooner had I let the chuckle out did she charge at me, revenge evident in her sinister grin before she grabbed the water bottle I had yet to throw and wrenched open the top, aiming it straight at my face. Without so much as a half-hearted uttered apology coming from me, I immediately wrenched the water hose from the sink and aimed it at her, turning the water on full blast; if she was going to start something from an accident, then I was going all out. As soon as I finally released my grip of the nozzle, I glanced at her soaked form. Her bright pink hair was a darker shade and her clothes were sticking to her in odd lumps, she frowned.

"You know this means war, right?" she questioned.

My hose was at a ready and I was prepared to hold my ground because if I didn't, I had no doubt that I would lose this battle even before it started. No sooner had I thought that, did she duck behind the open door of the refrigerator and tossed opened bottles of water at me, the majority of them hitting me in the head. "Fuckin' A!" I scowled, pointing my own retaliation at her for all I was worth.

No sooner did I hear high-pitched shrieks from her did I feel a sudden sensation of pure ice roll down my shirt; I instantly whipped around, clawing at my back and even trying to take my shirt off in order to get away from the giggling girl who stood with the ice tray behind me. Turning towards her, I am surprised to see Sakura grinning back at me and Hinata slinking from behind the doorway, her hair plastered to her frame. "Oh, sorry, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, you'll apologize to her, but I don't get one?" Sakura snapped, holding up the plastic tray menacingly as if she would hit me across the head with it if I didn't bend to her every will.

"Hinata didn't just dump an entire ice tray-filled of ice down my shirt!"

She scoffed, "It was only half-filled. You're just weak."

"Yeah, let me dump an ice tray down your shirt, see how you'll feel."

"What the heck man?"

I flinched at the sound of Kiba's scream, knowing that he was probably talking about the water that probably littered the entire front room. Pushing myself up with the use of the counter, I peek over the marble top to see him fuming, his brown hair in disarray. "I know what you think, but it's not as bad as it looks…"

Kiba's mouth opened and closed repetitively before he gritted his teeth and lunged at me, intent to kill; as a reflex, I pulled up my arms to protect my face (the world would end if I so much as got a single scratch on it besides the all-natural marks!) and unknowingly pulled the hose clear off of the sink. Immediately, water splayed across the room, drenching everything that was already wet with torrents of water.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura called, hitting me across the head before retreating from the water, "Turn it off!"

"I-I'm… someone call nine-one-one!"

"I don't think that'll work this long distance!" Hinata's voice called over the spray of water.

Immediately, the water was turned off and all three of us turned to the sink where Kiba was turning a knob under the sink. "Next time you decide to have a water fight with your friends, don't bring the hotel into it."

I broke out in laughter, followed closely by Sakura and soft giggles from Hinata. "What?"

Instead of answering Kiba, I point at him, gasped for a few seconds and broke out into more laughter. Finally, Sakura managed to ask the question we were all wondering, "Dude, are you wearing make-up?"

He turned red almost instantly, but that did nothing to hide the red upside-down triangle marks that were on his cheeks or the tan smudges where the make-up had been before it was attacked relentlessly by water. "Crap! It said it was water resistant."

Hinata smiled kindly, "Water resistant doesn't mean that you can't get it off with a power washer."

He frowned before wiping at the rest of the make-up off with a poor dishtowel that had been dowsed in the fight. "Okay, well you can't tell my boss about it because I told him that I had gotten them removed," he defended himself.

Now that I managed to control my laughing enough to get a good look at him, they looked majorly cool, "Actually, dude, those tattoos are pretty nice. Where'd you get them."

He shrugged, "Like I said, really drunken night in Reno."

Sakura broke out in more laughter, but I had managed to get over the initial surprise and merely shook my head.

'_It's__ no wonder Las Vegas __doesn't__ go out of business with things like this happening at Reno.__'_

"I'm serious, Naruto. You can't tell anyone about my tattoos; my boss had threatened to fire me if I didn't get them out-of-sight. I took that as cover them up, rather than get them removed and consequentially, since they're on my face…" he shrugged, "There was no other solution that allowed me to keep this job. They also have a strict dress code."

"You already said it was an accident, then why don't you just get rid of them?" Sakura managed to ask as she wiped tears from her eyes- the after-effect of her laughing.

"I actually think they're kinda cool and they're sorta like a family rite of passage. My dad was thrilled when he found out. The whole family has them, so why not me?"

I couldn't help but grin, there was no such thing in my family- at least nothing as cool- and the more he tried to defend himself, the more I couldn't help but think, he wore make-up on a daily basis. "And what are you doing up?" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Umm… showing Sakura and Hinata out since they are about to leave…?"

"You're supposed to be boarded up in your room like a moping teenage girl PMSing after her boyfriend dumped her the night of prom!"

I raised a single eyebrow in question at that one, curious as to how he'd come up with that type of explanation.

"Deidara said-"

"Alright, that answered my first question!" I cut him off, "But why would I be moping?"

Kiba sighed exasperated and pronounced each word as if he was talking to a toddler who had no hope of understanding him, "Because you were dumped by the sparkling fairy king's son and Satan's little brother."

I rolled my eyes, "Just because the guy had a polar flip doesn't mean I would be that dramatic about it. Yeah, I'm a little depressed that he totally started yelling at me for no reason, but it's not like I'm the type of person to commit suicide and leave an angsty love note for him because of it."

Kiba shrugged, "Well I came up here because I was told you were moping on a mountain of pillows and refusing to go to the Ice Princes' company."

"It's not his company, it's his father's!" I complained, a little stung that everyone thought I was sad enough to mope over some guy.

"He was moping on a mountain of pillows when we got here," Sakura helpfully supplied ignoring my glare directed at her.

Kiba turned an inquisitive look to me, but I waved it off, "The bed was too hard, so I slept on a ton of pillows; is that a crime?"

No one muttered a word after I defended myself; I could tell that Kiba was dying to get something out and as the silence after my question continued, he blurted out in one quick breath, "?"

The silence that followed his statement was longer and more awkward then mine, before Hinata finally asked him what it was that he was very nobly attempting to ask. "I mean, Naruto…" he took a deep breath, "Will you be able to go to work today?"

For a reason beyond me, my mind was having issues wrapping around his current statement and I even went through the works of tilting my head to the side and asking as intelligently as I had the day before, "Huh?"

"For the love of god, Naruto!" he complained, throwing his hands up in the air, "Despite the fact that you and Satan's offspring had a break-up, you still have to go to work!"

"… I thought Itachi was Satan. Wouldn't that make Sasuke Satan's sibling…?"

You have to love the level of importance my mind has when I'm tired, hungry and frustrated. "Look Namikaze!" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at me in his irritation, "Your dad wants you down stairs. And what your dad wants concerning you, it is ultimately my responsibility to make sure that it is carried out whether that's kicking you down several flights of stairs or dying your hair pink!"

Reflexively, I glanced at Sakura and inwardly flinched, not liking the involuntary mental image of me with pink hair. "I doubt my dad would ask for that…" I muttered under my breath.

"What the heck are you talking about, he was practically sicking that blonde freak of his on me in order to get you down there!"

"I th-think that Naruto-kun was talking about the p-pink hair," Hinata whispered, sounding more like her old self then she had a few minutes ago.

I frowned at the oddity of my friends over the last two days, but decided to shake it off and instead try to make myself think of Kiba's original threat. "Was something about a giant mountain of ramen mentioned in this conversation?"

The voices stopped and everyone turned to stare at me, their eyes varying from confused to irritation; it's obvious who had which gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms from not having ramen for two days."

"You had some just yesterday morning," Kiba snapped.

"Exactly! You know what that does to a man?" I whined.

Kiba glared at me, his fists tightening as if he was going to hit me, but at the lost moment, he stepped away and turned on his heels. "I will escort your friends out. By the time I get back, you need to be presentable and ready to go to work."

"But what about my ramen!"

He stopped and turned to me, his gaze menacing, "Mark my words, Naruto Namikaze. If you are not ready by my return, I will personally throw your out the window and pray that they are able to drag your carcass to the merger meeting!"

As his threat rang ominously through the room, he slammed the door shut, leaving me to my own devices. _'What__ is up with him?__'_ I thought as I turned around and headed to the couch before flopping down on it.

I could think up a long and pointless description including words I either don't know or don't care enough to use properly, but why spoil the fun of easy simplicity? So, I'll put it to you plainly: I stared at the ceiling. There was no reason, no master plan behind it that might- in the end- prove to be a fatal mistake because there was no catch; my mind was blank so I stared at the ceiling.

And then something finally dawned on me- I had to finish the merger.

"Shit!" I cursed as I flew up from the couch, my mind finally connecting the few dots that had managed to evade me since I had decided to get out of bed that morning.

Jumping over the back of the couch, I all but fell head first into my bedroom and rammed into the bed in a valiant effort to slow myself so I could make it to the closet and put on some clothes. It may have taken me a while, but I did find some way to get into the lavishly expensive suit without incident and was reaching for tie at the same time when I tripped over my shoes which had been left in the bedroom doorway haphazardly. "What type of asshole would leave…"

I trailed off, knowing well that I was probably the asshole responsible for the location of the shoes because it sure as hell wasn't the bogeyman. Coming to a stand in order to slip on the shoes, I ignore the fact that my dress shirt was flying wide open- showing my bare skin for the whole world to see (enjoy ladies! ;D) with a tie hanging loosely around my neck. Deciding that I could get fully dressed in the elevator, I pulled open the door, stepping forward when I found some way to ram right into an unsuspecting body. "Sorry, sorry! I- shit! **Sorry! I ****didn't**** know that****-"**

"Dobe."

Caught off guard with the memorable sound and the scent that I had the chance to become all too familiar with yesterday- I would be lying if I had said I wanted to see him. Of course, it would be impossible to _not_ see him (especially now that I was once again sitting on him) but, after his polar flip just yesterday, I was more than happy to not talk to him at all. "Get. Off." The raven said simply.

Also an impossibility; but I was going more for civility right about now and was hoping that Sasuke would cooperate with my good intentions. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think-"

"When do you ever think, dobe? Now get off of me, or are you already too comfortable with this position after you all but jumped me yesterday?"

'_Screw__ civility to shit!__'_

"You know what _Uchiha_?" I spat his name like it was vile to the taste, my glare intensified as I continued to glare down at his jet black suit, "I was thinking about ignoring the fact that you got on your period yesterday and finish the merger as if we had never met, but you're being so much of a dick today that I don't think that's possible!"

"That's a lot coming from the guy who's staring at my crotch."

At the teasing tone in his voice, I ignored my wish to not look at him and glared straight into his eyes and was instantly taken aback by the humour that danced within them.

"What's so funny Uchiha?" I growled.

He arched a single eyebrow in inquiry before shrugging as if it was obvious, "Nothing. It's just that you still haven't gotten up yet. Do you have a fetish with pushing others down?"

I turned red and instantly shot up to a stand and stepped away from him in order to give him room to rise. Once he did, he smirked at me and I turned away, headed for the elevator. "Wait, where are you going?"

I ignored him and hit the button to call the elevator, wishing that by some law against their nature that it would make it here in time for me to step on and push the button repetitively until it closed right in Sasuke's face because the sight would be just priceless. _'That__ and I really __don't__ want to ride in an elevator with him of all people._'

But he was right behind me as I waited exasperatedly for the elevator, _'May__ you and all your children and your __children's__ children be cursed for nine hundred generations to never stop running!__'_ I growled at the elevator as it finally dinged and opened. As I pushed the button for the lobby, Sasuke reached around me and flipped the switch to stop the elevator. "Alright, what's going on, Namikaze?"

"What the heck are you talking about," I tried to reach past him to turn the elevator back on, "Why did you stop-"

"Don't even think about it or I'll shove a pole the size of the Tokyo Tower up your ass."

I hesitated at his threat but still reached ahead of him only to be slammed into the back wall- the bar biting into my back. "Fuckin A'! Uchiha!"

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

I glared at him, "If I recall correctly, you wanted me to 'leave you the fuck alone'!"

His brow furrowed in confusion, "When did I say that?"

"Yesterday. When I called you on your cell phone."

By the look of confusion on his face, he obviously decided to have amnesia about that specific event, but I wasn't letting that faze me. "Look Uchiha, you made it obvious yesterday that you wanted to end whatever it was that we had started two days ago and I for one am willing to do just that."

"It was a misunderstanding. It's a mistake," Sasuke hissed, leaning over me forebodingly.

"Mistake my ass!"

"It's kinda hard to mistake your ass," he said offhandedly, leaning closer.

Ignoring the many retorts I could say for that, I instead focused on his looming proximity and tried to lean back only to have the railing push into my back harder. "Can you move," I asked- or rather snarled- at him.

With a smug smirk to his lips, he leaned forward and kissed me softly, sending an undenying heat to the one place I didn't need it to be at that moment. Although I had every intention on stopping him, it probably wasn't the best idea to open my mouth to complain because instantly he barged his way into my mouth with that fucking tongue of his and… I'm sorry to say that I was a goner at that moment. My mind all, but died at that moment and I was putty in his hands, not ever having that many male partners to be with before him and especially no one like the youngest Uchiha. He grabbed my waist possessively, pulling me closer and I could do nothing more than wrap my hands in his hair, hoping that I could stay rooted to the ground as my mind soared high in the clouds.

I know, I know, I fail at life, right? But I am proud to say that before my mind could die completely and I would've allowed the guy to rape me in the elevator (like in one of those BL Manga that Sakura and Ino obsessed over), I puched him in the gut, successfully ending the kiss and gaining back my sanity at the same time. "Don't try to flip the fucking scene on me Uchiha! I'm not just some guy you can like when it's convenient for you!" I growled out between clenched teeth, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"What the hell was that for?"

I ignored his complain and flipped the switch on the elevator, pleased when it dinged and began moving again. No sooner had I done this did a hand shoot past me and flip it back, driving the machine to a halt. "Uchiha!" I spat, flipping it back before turning around, glaring at him.

"We need to talk." He snapped in return, flipping it again.

Admittedly, it probably wasn't the best idea for us to be turning it back and forth between the settings (and we were probably holding up a ton of people who were waiting for the elevator) but it wasn't my fault that the pole that was stuck up his ass was lodged in extra far today! _'I__ swear to the high heavens some one needs to tell this spoiled brat __'no'__ more often!__'_

Despite the obvious fact that it was a bad idea, we were still wrestling with the switch, fighting between who should have control of the elevator and right about then, I no longer cared whether or not I got to the lobby. If I simply got to any floor, I would leave the elevator without hesitation and simply run down the resulting stairs! As I finally grabbed hold of the switch again, I leaned forward suddenly and connected my lips with that of the taller man. Caught by surprise, he did exactly what I wanted (which was let go of that god-forsaken switch) in favor of grabbing my waist hard in order to pull me closer to him. I cautiously led him to the opposite corner of the elevator, feeling slightly relieved when he did so without complaint. That relief instantly died the moment that he switched our positions and slammed me into the wall, a feral grin on his face. "Mine!" he growled out between clenched teeth before he brushed his hands against my chest, sending a shudder of electricity to spread down my spine.

"Possessive bastard…"

He growled in retaliation, deciding to bite down, much to my own demise. '_What__ can I say? I have a thing for rough treatment. Not anything as far as BDSM, but… I did like a possessive seme to keep me tied down. But __don't__ tell the bastard that I said that! He might let it go to his head and then __I'd__ be fu-__'_

"Fuck!" I called out in surprise at the sudden friction that only encouraged my heat to grow in intensity.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, more than loving the attention and now wanting him to have all of the fun. "Come on Uchiha," I growled out huskily in his ear, "Is that all you got?"

As if taking up the challenge I issued, he quickly deicded that the best choice of action would be to continuisly mark me (I told you he was possessive!) while thrusting up against me repeptitively. The overall effect left my mind dizzy as I eagerly wrapped my legs around him, thrusting up against him in my own desperation to get off.

_DING!_

We both froze at the sound of the elevator, and I realize in utter terror that I had stupidly left the elevator to run with every intention to merely preoccupy Sasuke for a moment long enough to push the button of the closest floor. However, my plan evidently backfired.

"Ahem."

At the sound of someone clearly their throat, I quickly released my grip on Sasuke and pulled away, trying in vain to pull my shirt closed as the smug Uchiha merely turned around like he hadn't just been trying to hump me through an elevator wall. "**Will you two gentlemen please come with me**?"

I glanced back at Sasuke as the man turned and began to walk away, two surprisingly big guys waiting impatiently at the elevator doorway. Sasuke followed him leisurely, pulling me behind him. "Are we in trouble?" I whisper to the raven.

He arched a single eyebrow at my question, "We were just trying to get off in a public elevator in a very extinguished hotel chain. We're probably in trouble."

I nodded, "Don't worry. I went to school with jerks more intimidating then these goons. If they try to incriminate us, admit to nothing…"

**(I am a perverted Genma page break. You, my boy, are definitely GAY!)**

"Sasuke raped me!" I insisted, bolting up from my chair, pointing at the Uchiha who was sitting across the table, "I was just on my way downstairs to meet my father to go to a meeting when this guy all but stalks me into the elevator, insisting that we had a fling of some sort! I mean, can you say obsessively in denial?"

He slammed his fists on the table, standing up, "Dobe! What happened to admit to nothing?"

"I'm the victim here!" I yelled at him, "Do you know what my dad will do to me if they call him! There goes my last chance of leaving his god-forsaken company behind me and then your father will never agree to the merger! I'll be forced to run the family business!"

He stiffened and his voice got uncharacteristically controlled, "You don't intend to inherit the business?"

I opened my mouth to complain only to have the door slam open to reveal a formally dressed silver-haired man with a book in front of his face, "You two have been released from your confines. Now if you would please, we have to leave before Itachi decides to behead the director."

I'm up and out of the room before he could even mention the Satanic brother of Sasuke and am surprised when said Uchiha is right outside of the door, glaring at the short Japanese man that had made Sasuke and I follow him earlier. "**Your service is greatly appreciated, director Kakogawa**," he states kindly before he glanced over to us.

He spared not even a moment of contemplation before he turned, away and headed towards the exit, "For the record, imbeciles, whenever the emergency stop is applied to the elevator, the hotel is notified."

I shrugged hesitantly at his revelation, "There wouldn't have been a problem if Sasuke wasn't intent on trapping me in closed spaces."

The retaliation that I was expecting never came and when I glanced back at said Uchiha, he was glaring venomously at me. _'Here__ comes menopause,_' I noted sarcastically, '_I__ wonder what will be his next alter-ego. Next thing you know, __he'll__ be wanting me to call him Sasune and be dressed up in three inch heels and pen skirts!__'_

Admittedly, I was over exaggerating his sudden attitude change a little bit (maybe just a very small proportion) but he was starting to get on my last nerves with the whole 'I love you, I love you not' bull-shit that he was pulling! When we got outside of the hotel, there were two cars parked waiting. "You two will be taking that car while Kakashi and I will be taking the other. We have importance business to attend to elsewhere and I do not appreciate having to cut out on business just to baby-sit you two," Itachi said in a condescending tone before he opened the car door and slid in.

Kakashi soon followed him and I was left with no other choice but to follow the brooding youngest Uchiha into an annoying ten-minute car ride. _'Oh__ the fun…__'_

As I climbed into the car and closed the door behind me, it seemed like Sasuke was intent on ignoring me just as much as I was intent on ignoring is existence for the rest of time, but not even two minutes into the ride, he turned to me. "Namikaze, I know you could care less about what I have to say-"

"That's where you're wrong, Sasuke," I growled, "Others could care less. I have reached the lowest level of not caring there is."

"- but you owe me an explanation," he finished, ignoring my snarky tone.

"Wait! I. Owe you? An apology? Fuckin' A! What type of bullshit is that?"

He opened his mouth to complain, but I held up my hands in a surrendering motion, "You know what, I don't even want to know anymore. I want nothing more to do with you or your fucking mood swings."

"_My_mood swings? What about you?" he demanded, leaning closer to me, "Did you think I was an idiot? Or was it just some type of game to you so that you could say you got into an Uchiha's pants?"

"Unless you haven't noticed _Uchiha_," I spat his name in irritation, "But you've been the one to try to get into my pants at every opportunity. Is it so you can say that you got into the pants of a Namikaze? Go ahead and sell it to the tabloids! I can see it now 'Namikaze Heir is a Slut!'"

"You think you're that important, don't you? You have another thing coming if you think I'm going to get hooked on you just for you to dump my ass!"

I ignored the confines of the moving car and simply grabbed his tie, pulling him towards me, "You know how fucking hard it is for me to find a suitable partner? And then you come like a fucking god with your pompous ass and ruin everything I've been trying to avoid! I didn't want to meet someone now!"

"Why," he hissed, "because you plan on leaving the company and everyone associated with it after the merger?"

I froze, unsure of how to go from his statement. "You… where did you here that from?"

"What does it matter?" he snapped, "It's true and I was lucky enough to find out about it before I got too serious."

I released my hold on his tie and shook my head, "No… it changed… I was going to stay with you in the company."

I recalled the revelation that I had just yesterday thanks to the probing of Kakashi; I had planned to change my entire life so that Sasuke could be in it. '_What__ happened to that_?'

"You were going to stay?"

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Sasuke's soft mutter and glanced at him, "Don't make me repeat myself. I had acting like a sappy school girl."

He chuckled softly before that familiar Uchiha smirk smoothed across his face, "A little too late for that dobe. I guess… I may have over-reacted a bit, especially when considering that we weren't even dating."

I smirked before leaning forward and grabbing his tie again, pulling him forward so that I could kiss him again. "This is going to be fun. Maybe you really are worth it after all."

"Worth it?" he scoffed as he pulled away from the kiss, "I am too good for you."

"Asshole."

**(I am a fangirl page break. I scream therefore I am.)**

When we arrived to the Uchiha Corporate building, the day seemed so much brighter than it had been in a long time. It seemed like that maybe for once in my life I could look forward to work everyday.

At least, that's what I liked to imagine what would happen if we did turn up for work that day. "Oi, dobe! What is taking you so long?"

I snapped up from pulling off my expensive suit, glad to be rid of the material at the sound of Sasuke's voice, "I'm coming out in a minute!"

"We don't have a minute! One of the employees is already giving me the look!"

"What look? I ask as I folded up the suit carefully before reaching for the spare clothes we had just bought.

"You know! The rabid fangirl 'I-want-to-tear-off-your-shirt-just-so-I-can-say-I-touched-you' look!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're over-exaggerating."

He quickly ripped open the curtain and stepped in, "You may not have much of a corporate tabloid as Japa-"

I glanced up at him in inquiry to why he had stopped, only to catch the flash of a warning that was in his gaze as he stared at me enraptured. Slowly, I straightened up, "Sasuke?"

Instead of answering me, he closed the curtain, walking forward. I had to say, the black jeans he was wearing was a definite plus, especially when considered with the off-white t-shirt he had on, I finally noticed that I had never seen him before in casual clothes. I smirked at how well the change of attire fit him, only to be surprised when I am backed into the mirror. "Umm… S-sasuke…?"

"Shut up," he growled before he kissed me.

Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, we made our dating officially, which is accented with the fact that we ditched work in favour of having our first date and put the past two days behind us. Of course, it was hard to start the date when my new boyfriend was insistent on shoving his tongue down my throat every chance he got. The sudden heat that rushed through my body at the feeling of his hands rubbing across my bare skin brings me back to the reality that I was barely clothed and that Sasuke was more then willing to get rid of the barely part. "You know what you horny little bugger," I hissed as he bit me on my pulse point, "I'm going to have to train you if you don't learn to control that obsessive personality of yours."

"You're mine, Namikaze, so be a good fucking uke and beg for it!"

He thrust up against me, releasing a breathy moan from my mouth as well as one accompanied from him. And a shrill scream. "**What do you think you are doing in my store****?**"

Sasuke all but growled out in frustration, "For the love of all that is holy!"

I smirked at him before pushing him away and turning to the panicked woman before us, "**Please forgive the improper ****ehavior**** of my boyfriend. If you will allow us to pay for your merchandise, then we will be out of your way**."

The woman's stare quickly went from indignant to flustered as a blush spread across her face; when I turned around, I saw the reason why was because my boyfriend had decided to stare at me with eyes that entirely told what he wanted to do to me at that moment. "**Feel free to… take your time****…**"

She quickly turned and left out the small dressing area, closing the flimsy curtain behind her. "I think that is our go-ahead," Sasuke grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Shall we continue?"

"No we won't. _I_am getting dressed, paying for these clothes and leaving. Whether you decide to or not is up to you," I stated clearly, grabbing the canvas shorts I had picked off of the rack and pulling them on, followed by the bright orange shirt that I had decided on, despite the complaints from Sasuke.

"I really wish you would pick a normal color for your shirt. The purpose for us changing clothes is to fit in, not stand out more," he complained.

"Deal with it, Uchiha; it's my favorite color."

He rolled his eyes before he followed me out of the dressing room and into the crowded department store. "Your favorite color needs to be illegal."

"That's what you think, I have friends that have more obnoxious favorite colors then me."

"You mean like lime green," he asked off-handedly as I stepped up to the cashier, the same woman from earlier who regarded us with a blush on her face.

I chuckled to myself as I handed her my credit card, remembering a specific friend from university, "Actually yes…"

"With a bowl-shaped haircut and bushy brows?"

I shake my head as I turned to him, "Okay that is just getting creepy. What did you do, hire a private investigator to research my history or something?"

He scoffed, "As if. That guy has been following us for twenty minutes already and I'm about ready to call the police on him."

I followed where he was pointing and sure enough, there was a man in a lime green jumpsuit, attempting to hide behind a coat rack. "Bushy brow?" I called out as I walked towards him.

He popped up from his poor hiding spot, fixing me with a nervous grin, "Naruto my youthful friend! It is a coincidence seeing you, is it not? I seemed to have gotten lost on my why to the vacation spot!"

He laughed nervously before turning around, as if looking for a sign of some sort, "Now I wonder which way is it to Barbados from here?"

Sasuke arched a sinfully gorgeous eyebrow, "Did he just say Barbados?"

I shook my head before turning back to him, "What's going on? First Shika shows up, then Ino, Sakura and Hinata! Now its you!"

He turned back to me with a sheepish grin, "You see, my friend, there is a perfect explanation to all of this."

I crossed my arms, waiting to see what excuse he could come up with. "Well, you see… we're… playing Where in the World is Carmen Sandeigo and the last clue led us here!"

My jaw went slack at his incredibly stupid justification he gave me in his defense. "If your friends are this stupid, then that explains you," Sasuke stated as he came up behind me.

"Shove it, Uchiha," I growled.

Lee tensed up as he stared at Sasuke, an emotion I've never seen him express before crossing his face. "I don't believe we've had the honor of meeting."

"For crying out loud what is with everyone obsessing over Sasuke?" I complained as I grabbed said Uchiha and took off in the opposite direction, "Tell the others that I refuse to talk to them unless you guys decide to tell me what's going on."

Lee began to follow us, but I immediately pushed Sasuke into a taxi, telling the driver to take us anywhere out of Shinjuku. Sasuke merely laughed the entire ride.

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I didn't really like the ending of this chapter, but I have yet to decide of another ending, so I decided to post it like this.<strong>

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**1gurgi1**: I'm glad you approve. I was actually the one who did that, so I thought it would be befitting of this particular chapter and decided to use it. Oops. I guess the story was more confusing than it needed to be.

**Akirakun17**: So you like the length? Great! As you can see, their argument in the last chapter had no ill effect on their relationship and it might've actually helped their relationship overall. *smirk*

**KatrinaEagle**: "I just understood really hot kissing, Naruto acting like a girl, then suddenly someone storms off..." You're brilliant! And as you can see, the hot kissing gets even hotter! Oh and _is_ Shika behind this? What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Gaijin with a Hard On **

**Chapter Rating: M **

**Warning: Look at previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

**Beta Status: Dobe-14 has looked through this one as well so I can assure you it's not as bad as it was originally.**

**A/N: This chapter is on time! And I added a little happiness in it to thank you guys for being awesome and reading it. Shout out to all my reviewers as well!**

**(I keep forgetting to put this…)**

**Japanese**

'_thinking'_

"quotes"

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of cars that filled my mind did little to stop the spinning of my own head as once again, the car I was in decided to take a turn rather than continue on a straight path. '<em>Fuckin' A… It's like the world is spinning…'<em>

Slowly, I opened one eye and glanced at the roof of the car only to find a vast amount of raven-colored locks blocking my vision. "Sasuke… off…"

He moved slightly only for his head to fall in my lap instead where he grumbled something under his breath. I rolled my eyes before I ran a hand through my hair and glanced out of the window. Over the last hour, the scenery had changed from rice fields and grassy plains to the more populated suburbs which quickly turned into the city that we had found ourselves surrounded by in the most recent ten minutes. Outside, the streets were crowded with bodies and cars- despite the fact that one, it was close to four in the morning, and two, there was no space in the bustling city to park your cars on the street. It made me wonder where all the cars went when they weren't driving around any more. _'Probably some futuristic type parking lot thing.'_

My buzzed thoughts crashed down at the sudden warmth that originated in my gut and the familiar tingle of pleasure that ran up my spine. Already knowing the cause of the sensations, I glared down at the raven haired man who was caressing my inner thigh fondly as his other hand slipped oh so slyly under the back of my grey button-down shirt**(1)**. "**Sasuke…**" I voiced in warning.

His head tilted to the side as he glanced up at me before his mouth formed into a sinfully vain smirk, "**You act as if you do not want this**."

I hissed at the sudden pressure he applied with the palm of his hand only to arch forward slightly as his nails treaded under my shirt, marking a trail along my back. "**You'll be the death of me, Sasuke…**" I moaned softly at the all too-welcomed attention he was giving me.

"**Death cannot have you (2),**" he growled possessively before he leaned up in order to clamp his teeth down on my neck.

The smirk that wished to be on my face had left me abandoned in the car in favor of being replaced with a visage of euphoric pleasure as Sasuke continued his actions- knowing well what it was doing to me and enjoying it the entire time. Before I give in to the undenying urge to lean my head back and give him more access, I pushed against him, releasing my mind from the clouded state that he induced. "**We have work tomorrow and you have to sleep off this alcohol.**"

He simply rolled his eyes before sitting calmly back in his seat, "**Uchiha's can hold their liquor. And they sure as hell don't get hangovers.**"

"**Oh, really? Then how is it that you could hardly make your way to the car without falling flat on that pretty face of yours?**"

"**Keep it up, Namikaze,**" he voiced fiercely, an underlying tone of warning poorly concealed, "**You might end up regretting all of these jokes of yours by the night's end.**"

The car stopped before I could make a comeback of my own and this time, I was prepared. Before the driver could get out, I opened the door myself and left Sasuke frowning behind me. '_He'll get over it,'_ I insisted as the driver finally exited his door, bowing lowly.

"**I ask your forgiveness! I should have been quicker in opening the door for you!**"

I raised a solitary hand to ease his troubles as Sasuke exited the sleek, black car and leaned heavily against it, "**There is no problem. I simply wished to get the door myself. May the rest of your evening be pleasurable.**"

"**Hn… pleasurable**," Sasuke snickered under his breath.

I ignored him as the driver nodded before he entered the car again; I grabbed Sasuke carefully before we finally made our way into my hotel. "**Oi, bastard! Where do you live**?"

He ignored my question, instead choosing to lean against me and whisper in my ear, "**Wouldn't you like to know, Namikaze.**"

I contemplated dropping him and simply letting him spend the night sleeping on the lobby floor until they got tired of him and called the cops, but the sight of Kiba headed towards me made me think twice. "Where have you been?" he hissed at me as he went to Sasuke's other side and helped me carry him, "Your father was livid when he returned! My job was at stake all day just because you didn't show up for work! Not to mention you almost got arrested for raping someone in the elevators!"

"First off, I called Minato earlier and explained to him that I would not be coming in today and secondly, Sasuke was trying to rape me! That was a complete misunderstanding in the elevator."

Kiba frowned (and I noted that he had put his make-up back on to cover his tattoos) before glancing at the raven-haired man he was helping me carry, "Wait… this isn't who I think it is?"

I didn't even grace his presence with an eye roll as we finally made it within the elevator and I allowed Sasuke to slump against the wall as I pushed the right floor number. "**Who the fuck is the dog?**" he grumbled as he grabbed my arm loosely.

"**Careful, bastard.**"

He stumbled into me and smirked before nuzzling into my neck, "**I was always curious about your smell, Naruto.**"

The shiver that ran up my spine as his hands gripped my waist wasn't able to be repressed and I probably would've lost my vast diminishing obstinacy if it wasn't for Kiba. "You've got to be shitting me! That's Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Ding._

Sasuke stumbled out of the elevator, disregarding the brunette who was hysterical behind us as I reached my room and quickly pushed the door open. "Is anyone going to answer me? Why the fuck are you bringing Uchiha Sasuke into your room?"

I barred Kiba's entrance into my room, as Sasuke continued into the lavish hotel suite, glaring at him, "Look Kiba, thanks for the help. I'm sorry about always almost getting you fired, but I'm tired and have to get a spoiled sadistic bastard to go take some Aspirin and go to sleep so we both can be up tomorrow morning and go to some industrial building and face the repercussions of the best day ever."

"That's where you were all day?" he began, but I held up a single hand, silencing him.

"I will answer your questions later. Just give us a wake-up call at eight."

At first, Kiba opened his mouth as if to say something, but hesitated before deciding to voice something entirely different, "Fine. Just… don't let me walk in on something. I would have to scratch out my eyes if I did."

A simple smirk made its way on my face as I closed the door behind him. _'It's not like I plan on doing anything tonight, anyway._'

I leaned against the wooden frame for a moment more, attempting to organize my thoughts before I would have to face Sasuke again. '_This guy can't be good for my health_.'

At that moment, I honestly didn't want to deal with Sasuke; don't get me wrong, I mean, he was a considerate boyfriend and we had probably created the best relationship I'd ever had with anyone in a few hours. But, I was just really tired and I could already sense my father's irritation with me the next morning. '_I wish anything would happen to where I didn't have to go to work tomorrow…'_

Finally coming to a realization that no matter how much I wished, nothing was going to happen unless I did something, I pushed up off the door and made my way into the living room, keeping an eye out for the intoxicated Uchiha. Despite the fact that he was nothing more than a stumbling drunk, I seemed to have a really hard time trying to find him and once I checked the living room without finding a single sign that he had even been in the room, I headed towards the kitchen. When I once again came out without a trace of the elusive boyfriend that I had been searching for ('_Whoa… I get shivers every time I think that… my boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke!_') I easily made my way to my bedroom, stripping as I went; I mean, there was no use upsetting my entire night just because Uchiha wanted to play hide and go seek so late. "Sasuke," I called out, not too worried when there was no answer.

'_Oh well, I'll find him eventually,_' was my last thought as I pulled down my pants and folded them carefully before placing them on the dresser near the doorway.

No sooner had I placed the pants down did I find myself pressed against the dresser harshly, a familiar weight behind me as hot breath that was accented slightly by the smell of sake traced it's way hotly to my ear. "**Didn't anyone ever tell you not to let your guard down?**"

"**Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to rape your business partners?**"

"**It's not rape if you like it**," he muttered hotly as he turned me around and pressed his mouth against mine harshly.

Quickly, we got into a well-rehearsed battle for dominance as I bit his bottom lip and he sucked on my tongue, meanwhile both of our hands were preoccupied with trying to rip off Sasuke's clothes in order to receive that skin-on-skin contact that we had craved so much during the day. "**Who said that I liked it**?" I inquired.

As we finally tore the last of his clothes off, he thrust up against me and I froze at the sudden friction that created such a blissful heat that I couldn't stop the moan that left my parted lips even if I wanted to. "**Your body did**," he answered smugly as he pulled me back towards the bed.

I couldn't help but smile back at him as he brought me closer to the edge of insanity where I would remain at for as long as my body would allow it. As he tore off my boxers, there was nothing left to keep us away from the contact that he had been attempting to start all day and the simple fact that we could do whatever we wanted at that moment without ridicule from anyone else, was what had me meeting each of his thrusts with one of my own that resulted in me mewling under him as he flipped on top of me and started biting down on the pulse point on my neck. "Sh-shit, Sasuke…" I breathed out heavily as we continued to rock against each other and our ragged breathing drowned out even the sound of our own heart beats as we became enraptured within that very moment. Admittedly it was messy, but the overall effect was something that made all the imperfections worth it.

"**I… want… d-damn…**" I let out another moan as my hips instinctively thrust back against him as he paused the ministrations of his mouth long enough to speak menacingly in my ear with a very husky tone. "**Use your words, Naruto. What do you want**?"

'_My name had never sounded so good… or is it bad…?'_

You had no idea how awesome your name was until you heard it spoken from the lips of Sasuke Uchiha when he was getting off. It was pure ecstasy. "**Fuck me, Uchiha**!" I demanded as he continued to thrust against me, his hands grabbing my waist with a bruising force.

"**Gladly,**" he growled out between clenched teeth before he brought our lips together in a bruising kiss.

That time, it had nothing to do about dominance; Sasuke was superior and I had obviously admitted to that, but the kiss described entirely how he wanted to make sure that the fact was forever scarred within my brain. "**You have some lube**?" he asked as he slowed his thrusts to measured, sensual rolls.

With each move of his hips, my breath caught more and more often as my body ached for the touch that he was withholding from it. "**Lube, Naruto,**" Sasuke suddenly growled out between clenched teeth, "**We wouldn't want that virgin ass of yours to be too sore.**"

I felt the blush that flowed across my skin at his words as I simultaneously reached my hand across the bed to the end table frantically while also pushing up against his hips. I growled out at particularly rough thrust and would've gladly given up on the search for the lube if it hadn't suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't in my bedroom. "**Shit!**"

I let my hand retract back to the raven-haired man so I could use it to bring his head down in a heated kiss, content to ignore the absent lube that I knew would not be found within the hotel room unless I wanted to take the trek to my closest and look through my bags. And as fast as the heat within my lower abdomen was growing, there was no way that I was getting up, any time soon. Hell, as good as I was feeling, he could shove his length up me without prep and I'd still be on cloud nine thousand. However, Uchiha had another thought in mind as he pulled away from me, keeping me steady with his firm grip on my waist, "**Lube, dobe, or else we're not doing this.**"

I blinked at his incredibly horny face and the only thought that ran through my head was, '_I bet he would look so much hotter right before he cums.'_

But as he moved to leave the bed entirely, I grabbed hold of his arm in desperation, my haze immediately forgotten, "**Lube. I got it. Just… wait **_**right**_** here**."

He nodded at me and settled back in the bed. When I was finally sure that he wouldn't get up and leave, I sprang out of the bed and all but sprinted into my closet tripping over the bags that I was looking for. '_Come on… where's that damn thing?'_

The way I had it figured out, was if I took just a moment too long in the closet looking for the lube, Sasuke would undoubtedly walk off. The way the bastard had been acting all day, he had constantly simply left a situation that he had started on a whim (that always left me rock fucking hard!) with no other reason than he simply liked the satisfaction of seeing me pissed off. It was programmed into his very soul, I was sure of it! As I threw my second bag aside, I grabbed my last case and prayed to every god I had ever learned about that for some illogical reason I had put the blasted object in the wrong bag rather than having not packed it at all.

'_For crying out loud! When I don't want you, you show up flaunting how much you haven't been used!'_

Right when I was about to break out in tears, straight bawling (because crying did not do my despair any justice), my hand wrapped around a cool tube and I pulled it out only to see the electric blue color of the lube bottle (it was a sick present from one of my friends back at KU). "Fuckin' A! You better believe it!"

I sprinted out of the closet like the devil was behind me (although it would be creepy if Itachi did show up randomly in my closet… especially with me butt naked with his brother in the bedroom in a similar predicament) only to find the one thing worse than finding Itachi within my closet. Sasuke was laid out among the bed, his head tilted to the side, obviously asleep. '_That… that… FREAKING PRICK__**(3)**__!'_

Of course, I could easily get revenge on him- for there were more than enough ideas within my head at that time- but I decided to simply let the moment pass. As I turned solemnly to the bathroom to accept my fate, I sent a single glare back at the bastard, '_I hope you have nightmares of Kakashi in Go-go boots and Itachi crawling behind him on a leash wearing a fucking G string!'_

**(I am a flashback page break. Once upon a time…)**

"You fuckin' A! What was that?"

Sasuke shrugged as we finally took a seat within an isolated ramen shop (courtesy of yours truly) and feigned innocence, "Now what on earth are you talking about, me dear Naruto?"

'_Okay, admittedly, he might not have intentionally gotten us kicked out of the movie theatre, but the dear Naruto was a little much!'_

"Don't act coy with me bastard! You know damn well what!" I slammed a fist down at the counter, catching the worker by surprise.

The female attendant gripped nervously on her dark blue apron before glancing at the elder man in the back who seemed to be her father. I could see her mouthing something to her father behind her dark brown hair that was tied back by a bright white bandanna. "**Wow, Namikaze, some temper you have there,**" the bastard practically purred.

I kid you not! This freak was purring! '_Who does that type of stuff anymore?'_

My anger was just about to sprout wings and stab him with a pitch fork before I felt the sudden warmth of another hand as it slid skillfully up my leg. My glare instantly found the smirking Uchiha whose hand was currently in my lap. "**You're doing it again**," I hissed at him.

His smirk only seemed to grow wider before he leaned forward and whispered huskily in my ear, "You know, Namikaze. I would probably have to say that my favorite expression on your face would have to be when you're pissed off at me."

I leaned back, swatting at his wandering hand, "Yeah, well, mission accomplished! Now hands off jerk!"

At that, I turned my attention to the nervous waitress and smiled at her calmly, "**Two orders of Miso Pork Ramen please!**"

She nodded before turning around to the old man who was next to a stove and relayed the message. No sooner had she done so, did I feel Sasuke's hand return, this time, heading straight for my crotch. I jumped up off of the stool and turned an incredulous (and sadly red) expression to the smug Uchiha as his eyes traced me predatorily, "**Is something wrong, Namikaze-sama**?" he mocked.

Instead of answering him, I whipped around and headed off to the bathrooms, ignoring his presence entirely in favor of the safer route of feigning ignorance until we left. Reaching the bathroom, I reach for the door, only to have my way blocked by a familiar porcelain arm. "Sasuke…"

"And where do you think you're going, dobe?"

I hesitantly turned back around only to be slammed back into the door and bombarded with familiar warmth as our lips connected in an instant battle for dominance. It was already habitual, rather than a full out challenge and I already knew that without a doubt that if (or rather _when_) we took our relationship further, Sasuke would definitely be the dominant one- and with good reason. Whenever Sasuke was dominating, it was like a high greater than any I'd ever had in my life. He was my savior and my undoing; he was all that I needed in the world at that very moment to survive and I could feel it happening again as the need for air burned at my lungs but I couldn't care less if I suffocated and died. Distantly, I heard the sound of tearing fabric and only realized subconsciously that Sasuke had torn my shirt rather than lifting it up like a sane person would've done. '_I'll worry about it later…'_

When we finally broke for air, he leaned down to begin to mark his claim on the skin he had just unearthed and I reached behind me for the door, so we could hide somewhere rather than get caught again (as we had done so many times so far that day). As I finally got the door open, he located his point of choice and bit down harshly against my skin, most likely breaking through; despite this, I couldn't care less as to what happened to me physically as long as this heat continued to surround me in a suffocating blanket. "**Why do you smell so different**?" Sasuke muttered against my chest before he gripped my waist tightly and brought our hips together.

"Fu-fuck…" I hissed out at the sudden contact, only to be interrupted by a sudden banging behind me.

"**Ignore it,**" Sasuke said simply.

At first, I didn't realize what it was that was creating the noise, but I soon realized that someone was on the other side of the bathroom door, demanding to be let in. Embarrassment easily channeling through my haze, I pushed Sasuke away and pulled open the door, only for the god-forsaken leech to latch onto my neck, persistent to ignore whoever had to actually use the facilities for what it had been originally planned for. "**What the hell is this?**" the man on the other side of the door exclaimed before he turned away in panic.

"**It's called foreplay, do you mind!**" Sasuke snapped back at him before slamming the door back closed and making a show of locking it.

I stared incredulously at the closed door before I let out a sigh and allowed my head to fall against it in a dull thud, "I think I need a drink…"

"**Hn… a drunken Naruto…? I like that idea…**"

"You would, creep…" letting out a sigh, I glared at the Uchiha who (although now unattached from my neck) was instead running hands affectionately places they shouldn't have been at that particular moment.

"**You act as if you wouldn't enjoy drunken sex…** Naruto…"

A shiver ran up my spine; _'How is it my name sounds a whole lot better when he says it?'_

Instead of answering my own thoughts, I voice a new concern that had just now reached the front of my mind. "You ripped my shirt, you freak. Buy me a new one."

I felt him shrug as he pulled away from me, his smirk already in place, "Sure… but it's not going to be orange."

"What? That's not fair!" I whined; after all, he did ruin an orange shirt and I expected it to be replaced, with an _orange _shirt!

"Something with the Uchiha insignia on it," he decided by himself, unlocking and opening the door before stepping out.

"Possessive prick…" I growled out.

"There's nothing wrong with letting the world know that if they touch you, I'll gouge their eyes out."

I shook my head at his bluntness as I followed him out, somehow not minding the thought of being branded property of an Uchiha as much as I would've thought. "Fine. But you're paying for the ramen."

"Hn. Did I mention that I left my wallet at home?"

I turned back in order to glare at the Uchiha, "Nice try, but you had it in the cab."

"That's what I meant," he continued, "I left my wallet in the cab."

I raised a single eyebrow at him and stopped in my tracks, turning and leaning against the wall, "So if I searched you right now, there would be no money whatsoever on your person?"

He smirked, a glint in his eye as he stepped forward, "You can try, but I doubt you'd be able to finish considering what I plan on doing to you…"

A shiver raked up my spine and instead of continuing on, I move closer to him, eager for the touch that he was threatening. "Is that meant to be funny, Sasuke?"

"**Only to us, babe…**"

'_That one's new.'_

"I can easily search for your wallet without getting caught up in your game."

Sasuke chuckled and pressed closer to me, eagerness easily readable in his gaze, "I'll take you up on that."

Without even a moment's notice, our lips were once again connected and I instantly forgot what it was I was supposed to do in the first place.

**(I am a Chouji page break. *holds up sign* Will ****_ EAT_ for food.)**

"Oi, Naruto! It's time to get- Oh my god MY EYES!"

At the sound of the loud exclamation and the crash that resulted, I opened my eyes, pretty sure that I could murder Kiba without any regrets. "You know mutt, most people would knock."

At the sound of the familiar voice, I whipped up out of bed and turned instantly towards my desk where Sasuke sat clad in nothing ('_Holy hell! Did I die and go to heaven?'_) with my laptop on in front of him. "Put some clothes on for the love of god!" Kiba screamed from his dramatic sprawl on the floor.

I smirked at Kiba's antics before turning to the raven-haired man, "Hey…"

He nodded back at me before turning back to the computer, scrolling down. Frowning, I rose from the bed as well (bringing a sheet with me since I already knew that I was without clothes as well) before I walked over to him and glanced over his shoulder. "What on earth are you reading that's so…"

I drained off as my eyes widened at the familiar text that was displayed on the screen. '_He's been reading my Spring Break assignment from class._'

"Namikaze! I thought you said that you wouldn't do anything!" Kiba whined as he fled out of the room.

His complaint went unanswered as Sasuke spared a momentary glance to me before he looked back to the computer screen. '_What does he think? Does he hate it or is he just being a prick for no reason whatsoever, like always?'_

It didn't matter to stop him currently; by the looks of it, he had already reached the last page and it would defeat the purpose to even make him stop reading it if he already knew what it was about. So, I merely waited for him to finish as Kiba's complaints continued in the other room. The minute dragged on and when he did finally turn to me, I could feel myself holding my breath in anticipation to his criticism. As he stood up and stretched, I waited eagerly for his statement only for it to never come as he glanced around, looking for his boxers that were probably most likely thrown across the room somewhere forgotten. '_And we were so close last night…'_

"Naruto Namikaze!" Kiba screamed out from the other room.

My head snapped up and I turned my back to Sasuke before I headed out to the living room where Kiba was ducking behind the couch. "Really, Kiba?" I asked as he glanced at me cautiously.

"Don't 'really' me! You said that you wouldn't do anything! What type of a world is it where a man refuses to keep a promise to his butler?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatization before plopping down on the couch, "Nothing happened, Kiba…"

"Yeah, no shit! You expect me to believe that when he's fucking stark naked in your bedroom and you only have a sheet covering you! And don't think I didn't notice that freaking lube that was on the floor!"

Kiba had become hysterical and was currently pointing a pillow at me from the other end of the couch, refusing to actually sit on the furniture. '_If he's like this now, I would hate to see what he's like with his friends…'_

"Okay, I can explain that; the-"

"No! I refuse to hear every detail of your sex life! ! Spare me that much!"

I resisted the urge to laugh at Kiba as he plopped down onto the couch, a frown on his face. "Dude… you should really put some clothes on."

Nodding in agreement, I head back into the room to see Sasuke in his boxers and back in the bed, a hand covering his eyes so that the light that were filtering through the floor to ceiling windows didn't penetrate his eyelids. "Sasuke, we have to get ready for work," I stated as I moved towards my closet, glaring at the bags whose contents were strewn across the floor.

"Let's call in sick."

Pulling a pair of boxers out of my dresser, I pull those one and grab a pair of business pants, "That's what we did yesterday."

"Tell them we have a hangover!"

"That's what water and aspirin are for."

"You know what, Naruto?"

I snickered at his irritated tone as I grabbed a white dress shirt and walked to the closet door to smirk at the irritated Uchiha who was now glaring at me. "We have to go to work…"

"You can shove Uchiha Inc up-"

"Let's do no more shoving, thank you!" Kiba called from the next room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and I made to copy him only to stop myself halfway through and instead strolled up to him, my arms crossed obstinately, "Sasuke… there are times were you have to be the better man…"

"And there are other times where the better man says, 'I don't give a damn.' Observe as I demonstrate perfectly this man! **I don't give a damn!**" Sasuke snarled out before flopping back down on the bed and grabbed a pillow only to unceremoniously dump it on his head.

This time, I did give into the urge to role my eyes, _'I already guessed that Sasuke wasn't a morning person, but to this extent…? Even I have my limits of stubbornness.'_

I climbed onto the bed and straddled the Uchiha's hips before I tugged off the pillow from over his head, instantly becoming fixated with the signature Uchiha death glare. "Namikaze! I swear to god if you don't let me sleep I will personally-"

"Why is everyone trying to make my job harder? GET OUT!" Kiba cut Sasuke off from the other room.

I turned around just in time to catch sight of a flurry of jet black hair and matching eyes. "Sai?" I questioned.

No sooner had I spoken his name did his gaze fixate directly on the raven-haired man beneath me; instantly, I blushed and got off the bed entirely only for him to walk forward and grab me, pulling me away from Sasuke who now sat up. I easily recognized the possessive glare in his eyes as Sai moved backwards with me firmly in his grasp and tried to move away from him. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded as I tried to keep my balance as he continuously moved back at a steady pace.

"I came to liberate you from this uncompromising situation and to escort you to a safer location," Sai answered simply as if it should've been obvious."Who is this joke?" Sasuke demanded as he rose from the bed.

"More importantly, can I throw him and you out of the window?" Kiba demanded as he stormed into the room, glaring at Sai.

"Wait, wait! I know him!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "That much is obvious. All your friends seem to love sneaking into the hotel and barging their way into the private suite!"

"I came to li-"

"Liberate him and escort him to a safer location, blah, blah, blah… Yeah we heard that one!" Sasuke snapped as he grabbed the alarm clock menacingly, reading to toss it at Sai and risk hitting me at the same time.

"You have no right to talk, Uchiha."

The way Sai said Sasuke's last name (as if it was a curse) had me do a double take and before I could think about it, I had grabbed hold of his arms and leaned over, flipping him over onto the floor. For a moment, everyone stared at Sai as he gasped on the floor; Sasuke in particular looked pleased with the way I dealt with him. "Whoa…" Kiba muttered.

**(I am an awesome page break. Yeah I am.)**

"So you aren't being held here against your will?"

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time, honestly starting to believe that my eyes would get stuck like that if I did it anymore, "Yes, Sai…"

"You _are _being held here?"

"No!"

"You're _not_?"

"Precisely."

"So you aren't not being held here not willingly?"

"Would you give it a rest already? I am here with my dad because of business! Nothing else!" I snapped, coming to a stand from the kitchen counter and ready to jump over the granite stone so I could smack him across the head a few times.

"We need to rap this up," Sasuke announced as he came in, dressed impeccably in an Armani suit; my eyes lingered on his frame for longer than accustomed.

Once again, Sai glared at Sasuke, catching me by surprise; he wasn't usually one to show any emotions and with the immediate dislike he took to Sasuke- fueled by some odd idea he had that I was being held against my will- continued to surprise me. Instead of wasting any more time debating with him, I stood, straightened out any creases in my own business suit and turned to Sasuke. "You're right. Let's get going."

"Wait…" Sai announced as he stood and nodded towards me, "I will accompany you to the lobby at least, before I take my leave."

I hesitated, but Sasuke seemed to be willing to allow this to drag on for a few moments more; Kiba however didn't seem to care either way, "Whatever! Just get your ass downstairs and face your father before he has me fired for hiding you up here!"

'_Obviously, neither of them were familiar with how my friends act._'

Instead of correcting their mistake, I headed for the door and allowed them to realize over time that it was probably a _really _bad idea to humor Sai at all. "Yeah, whatever," Kiba announced as he opened the doorway and motioned out to the hallway, "As long as you guys start heading for downstairs, I don't give a damn if you start eating butterflies and shitting rainbows."

Sasuke arched a single eyebrow (as I knew he would), however I decided in favor of ignoring the ending to his sentence in favor of actually heading out of the kitchen, my cup of coffee still untouched since no one was willing to feed me ramen that morning. _'They're lucky I haven't died from ramen starvation! This has to be some sort of cruel and unusual punishment! Well…it definitely is unusual.'_

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day or are you going to move?"

A shiver traveled up my spine at the familiar warm breath that brushed against my ear and the husky tone that sent heat spiraling through my body. "Sasuke…"

"Hn."

I leaned back against his head and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me before nuzzling into my neck. "EWW! NO PDA!" Kiba screamed from inside the room.

Sasuke released me and turned around (to probably kill the brunette) as I continued to blink confusedly in the middle of the doorway. _'It seems that whenever he touches me, my world goes blank.'_

"Move it Namikaze!" Kiba announced rudely before pushing me through the doorway and towards the elevator, "Don't want that rich daddy of yours cutting off my head and parading it around on a stick, now do we?"

"I would," I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath as Kiba pressed the button to call the elevator repeatedly.

'_Deidara would be more likely to do that then my father…'_

"Finally!"

Stepping into the elevator, I found myself wishing continuously that we would get to have the short ride in silence. "I wasn't in the wrong coming here," Sai began.

'_The universe must hate me…'_

"I had the rite to assume that he was going to defile you. After all, the girls were exceptionally worried that your virtue was at stake here."

I rolled my eyes, "You talked to Ino and Sakura?"

"A few days ago, but I haven't heard form them since. We were worried about them and I was sent to you, just in case that there were any complications, especially with you in Japan. The others assumed that-"

"How many friends do you have?" Sasuke scoffed as he glared at Sai from his relaxed position in the back corner.

Sai's mood instantly darkened and I couldn't help but notice that he leaned over in an attempt to obscure me from the Uchiha's vision. "Although I still don't believe that you are entirely safe with this man, I have come to a decision."

After his statement, the elevator fell into a pregnant silence as I waited for his continuation only for it to never come. "Well…?"

Sai glanced at me, "Well, what?"

"What was your decision, dipshit?" Sasuke growled out.

"Oh… that…"

Once again, I waited for his answer only to have the elevator have a lingering silence surrounding it. "Sai! What the hell was your decision?"

The crow-haired man glanced at me with that infuriatingly fake smile, "I'm not telling."

Thud!

Sasuke flinched at the resounding noise of my head connecting with the metallic wall of the moving cubicle and I couldn't bring myself to care at all that he was pretty much freaking out about it. By the time that the elevator door opened, I had already started banging my head against the wall in hope that it would make the horrible migraine (that was currently named Sai) disappear off of the face of the earth. Sasuke, however, saw that as my boyfriend, he needed to grab me away from the wall and pull me out of the elevator. "No!" I complained as I pulled against his grip futilely, "Let me go! Please, just let me die already!"

"Stop it, Naruto!" he demanded as he shook me slightly in a vain attempt to snap me out of my hysteria courtesy of Sai.

I glanced around for Kiba, hoping that he would be able to convince my idiotic boyfriend that there was every reason to be freaking out right now when I caught sight of a familiar head of red hair and matching sea foam green eyes. "Gaara…?"

No sooner was his name out of my mouth did he pull out a gun, and pointed it directly at Sasuke- the barrel no farther than two inches away from his forehead. "Release Naruto Namikaze if you wish to live another day Uchiha."

"GAARA!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Naruto's shirt was originally orange? Guess what happened to that? *pervertive grin*<strong>

**2. In Japan there are two different references that could be inferred here. The first one (and more common) are the Shinigami which has little mention in historical documents or folklore. The second is (supported in the Kojiki) that after giving birth to the fire god Hinokagutsuchi, Izanami-no-mikoto (the goddess of creation who is said to have given birth to the Japanese Islands) died from his fire and became the Goddess of Death. Just a little history lesson for you**

**3. Dobe-14 yelled at me for calling Sasuke a prick. This is revenge!**

**A/N: That's it for now. Does anyone have any ideas what's up with Naruto's friends, yet? Don't feel bad, though because I'll give you more hints in the next chapter as per usual and I hope that some of you will have your own theories soon. Anyone want to share theirs in a review? XD Also! I have a poll up on my profile! Who wants to go and vote on it? *no one raises hands*... Oh... Well then...**

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**2lazy4school**: Glad that you like the story so much. I'm hoping that in the next story I put up, the chapters aren't as long since these chapters are kinda… much… but I do plan on them being longer than most (hopefully). Just less than what it is already. I've seriously almost reached 50 thousand words on the whole story so far and its becoming a little surprising.

**1gurgi1**: Let Scott know that I'm sorry. My goal was to make the readers laugh so I'm glad that I succeeded. "Sasuke raped me!" Yeah… that is one of my favorite sentences too. You'd be surprised how often I actually say that.

Wait? You noticed the hints? *fist pump* One point for the starving writer! I was almost freaking out that no one noticed the hints I've been leaving about his friends and that they all assumed that he just had REALLY weird friends (which isn't too far-fetched, really). You just totally uplifted my week.

You can double task on the internet? *bows down* Teach me your ways sensei!

**Akirakun17**: I must've has you freaking out for an entire week about what would happen with their relationship. I'm really sorry! But on the bright side, their date ended on a high note (or rather a drunk one…)

Another person whose noticed that his friends are up to something? So I don't fail as a writer? Awesome! I'm trying to drop off more hints from his friends without making it too obvious what's going on with them. There will be a bigger hint in the next chapter about that as well as more characters returning (like Kushina) so I hope you'll like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Secrets Surrounding a Gaijin **

**Chapter Rating: M **

**Warning: Look at previous chapters. In addition to the prior warnings, there is a smidgen of angst in the upcoming chapters. Quite unexpected, I assure you and I will be sure to add some humor in it to make up for it because first and foremost, this is a humorous fic. **

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

**Beta Status: Dobe-14 approved!**

**A/N: Mah! My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! It's starting to aggravate me! Where the heck happened to eighteen and nineteen pages? *takes deep breath* Anyway… A lot of you have noticed that Naruto's friends have many secrets that they seem to be more than willing to keep away from our favorite blond (and no, its not me). This chapter (as well as the next one) is dropping serious bombshells on what it is that they're hiding and all who knows the secret. Just to clear some things up so you guys won't be confused once you start reading the chapter, the beginning is a FLASHBACK! Don't have anxiety attacks trying to figure out what my mind came up with this time because I promise you if I don't know, then there is no way you'll figure it out. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic as it plays out. I promise you, it's all going according to plan.**

**Japanese**

'_thinking'_

"quotes"

* * *

><p>'<em>Please<em>_ god… help me…__'_

"Hn… look here, if you lose _all_ your fight, it's not as much fun, now is it…?"

Although the pain that ripped through my body at the ringing of a gunshot and the smell of gunpowder let me know that I had been shot again, I didn't even make a miniature sound of discomfort. The drug the shadowed man had given me after I had managed to scratch his arms in my first desperate attempt to escape had worked well and had yet to run out. I wasn't stupid, nor was I like others my age. It was obvious to me that I was in a dangerous situation with a dangerous man that was capable of killing…

At the sudden vision of what he had done to one of my closest friend a mere few hours ago, the small quantity of food that had remained in my stomach after the initial event now forced its way up my throat, clawing and tearing my throat with the stomach acid that was mixed in. The only problem was- I was on my back and couldn't move because of the drug. Panic quickly set into my body as my eyes widened, seeking out the hooded man for a sliver of mercy as the stench increased and my body began to convulse against the lack of oxygen that it was receiving as well as the vomit that wouldn't leave. The gurgling noise that reached my ears as my mind dimmed painfully slow and my chest burned with the absence of its life-giving gas only increased my terror before out of no where, my body was roughly kicked to the side and the regurgitated food sickeningly slipped out of my mouth at a slow pace due to its thick texture.

"Now look at the mess that you've made…" the man hissed out in utter hatred, the animosity for me- _'No, not me,'_ I had to remind myself- slipping through in fatal amounts, "You'll have to clean this up. I'm not your maid, Minato."

I choked on another sob that wouldn't fully relinquish itself from my throat due to the paralyzing drug, _'I'm__ not Minato!__'_

The man, well aware of what it was that I wished to convey so strongly to him placed his offending shoe heavily on my back, pressing down painfully hard, "Don't even lie, brat! I'd remember those fucking eyes anywhere! How perfect your flawless golden skin looks, as if it was kissed by the sun goddess!"

The man's voice became hysterical as he kicked me in the ribs repetitively so that I rested on my back once again. "I wonder how much they would like your face if it was cut up…"

My mind froze up as he pulled out a small blade and leaned down dangerously close to me, the shadows receding to show the menacing eyes that would haunt my dreams for years following this event, "You wanna try it out?"

A sudden rush of adrenaline raced through my veins and was exactly what I needed to get my body moving as I snarled at him and clawed at his leg, trying to maneuver myself from under him. "Wah- Stop it! Stop moving you fucking brat!"

I hissed out in pain at the sting across my cheek and stared back at him as his eyes traced the thin layer of blood he had cut across my cheek by accident. Gradually, a sinister and chaotic smile slipped across his face as he reached down and placed the knife harshly against my cheek and pressed down. "Move and my hand just my slip and cut your eyes out."

I remained rigid as the sting of the blade sliced across my cheek two more times only to maneuver to the opposite cheek and cut three more times horizontally. When he finally pulled the blade away from me, the smile had grown into a full-out grin, "There! Now you look like the kitsune I imagined you to be! A DEMON!"

'_Please__ let me die here…__'_

**(I am a reality page break. I bring cookies!)**

"**Oh my god he's dead!**"

"**No he's not, you moron! Why are you even here anyway?**"

"**I'm his butler! Why are you here?**"

"**I'm his boyfriend.**"

"Over my dead body."

"**Who asked you redhead?** And who the hell let you in anyway?"

"**If you moron's don't stop yelling I'll castrate the lot of you in two seconds flat**!"

My surroundings took an ominous plunge into silence after that and I found that the darkness that had once been simply surrounded my body, separated from me with a thin sliver of light, was now seeping onto my skin with a chilling effect. I began to panic, not understanding why I wouldn't wake up or where I was. _'What's worse is that I've been here before…'_

Something about the darkness, how it wasn't black or simply never ending, but actual nothingness… The way that it shifted around me in an endless dance as it melded to my immobile body in order for it to keep me within its façade. It was if I had temporarily lost my sight while also sharing similarities with being swallowed by a voluminous creature.

Devoured while I was still alive.

I tried shifting my head from side to side, but it was met with a crushing resistance that was painful if I fought against it; the same held true for any other time I tried to move my body. Tired of the silence, I parted my lips to speak aloud, but instantly, the breath rushed out of me like I was punched in the gut and for a few terrifying moments, I couldn't breathe in, couldn't choke, couldn't make a sound. As suddenly as it was taken away, air rushed back into my throat at a bruising force and I started coughing at the violent force of the darkness. _'Will I die here…?'_

Even as I asked myself that question, I realized that wasn't the case; I had already been in that place once before and had lived to see another day… and yet, I couldn't remember that event… _'No__ matter how much I try…__'_

"He looks so pale, un…"

"Well, he _did _faint."

"Wimp."

I felt the sudden urge to roll my eyes at the familiar scoff and finally felt the darkness' hold on me slip as I blinked open my eyes, "Deidara…"

"Holy crap it's alive!" I heard someone yell- who sounded oddly like a muffled Kiba.

Instead, Deidara came forward, an uncharacteristically disheveled appearance that was accented by the tired look that dulled his blue eyes, "Hey, kid… How do you feel?"

I frowned, '_That doesn't__ sound like Deidara… Maybe he was abducted by aliens and a substitute clone was sent in his place so that it could learn the best way to remove our brains and then it would control the human race because __we'd__ all be mindless zombies-__'_

"What are you talking about idiot?" Deidara sighed as his head lulled to the side, "Figures you of all people wouldn't be affected by such a tumble…"

'_Did__ I just say that out loud…?__'_

"Yes. And you still are, un."

"Oh… sorry that I thought you were an alien impostor, Deidara," I supplied as I raised a hand to pat him on the head.

"You thought I was a what?"

I chuckled, "I guess I didn't say that part out loud, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well what does it matter now, un? It's already out in the open."

After I nodded to indicate my thanks, I glanced around the room, noting the odd antiseptic smell it had to it. "A hospital…?"

"Yeah. Well, you did take a pretty bad fall back at the lobby and your butler was in near hysterics. What was his name, Dog Breath, perhaps?"

"Kiba," I chuckled, "That was unnecessary."

He shrugged, "Well it was thanks to him that I found out that anything had happened. After all, I was leaving when he nearly tackled me in a frenzy saying you had been taken to the hospital."

"You were worried about me?" he smirked.

Instead of answering, he glanced away from me at the door where a commotion could be heard escalating. "I swear to the Kamikaze Bar **(1)** if you don't leave I'll personally throw you out of a twelve story window boy!"

My ears perked up at the familiar voice that I hadn't heard since my childhood and before Deidara could even complain, I was up and at the doorway before he could even complain. As soon as I pulled open the doorway, my eyes fell on a busty blonde who I naively called Boobzilla in my childhood and learned to call grandmother over time, "Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Immediately, the woman turned around and fixed me with a grin, "Gaki**(2)**! What the hell are you doing out of the bed?"

The grin that spread across my face made me flinch back in pain momentarily at the sudden throb coming from the side of my head. As I reached up cautiously, my hands brushed a particularly tender spot on my head that made me whimper softly under my breath at the throbbing pain it induced before I turned my attention back to my grandmother, "How bad was the fall?"

She gave me a sad smile in return before turning me around and pushing me back towards the bed, "You took one heck of a fall and got a light concussion. I had to get your medical cards so we could check with your insurance company since you're in a foreign country, but they weren't on your person and I couldn't get a hold of Minato and called-"

"Oh god… tell me you didn't…" I cut her off as I sat back down on the bed, Deidara giving me an almost mournful look.

"Your mom had the right to know and since we couldn't contact Minato to get your information, we had to get it from your mother."

I allowed my head to fall back against the bed, my inner turmoil reflected by the pained expression on my face that had little to do with the bump on my head, _'She's__ probably freaking out back at home…__'_

"Naruto…" my head whipped to the side at the worried tone of the familiar deep and velvet tone that belonged to the youngest Uchiha male.

"Hey, teme. Why aren't you at work?"

"**Dobe… You gave me a heart attack back at the lobby. Why would I be at the office right now with you in the hospital****?**"

I snorted, "You just wanted an excuse to call in sick again."

The smirk that found its way upon his sinfully gorgeous mouth calmed my inner storm as he grabbed my hand softly, "**Maybe. I doubt it would matter much, though. ****I've**** missed the entire business day****.**"

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," he switched to English, "I swear to my ancestors I will kill you if you even think about pulling a stunt like that again. What were you thinking stepping in front of that gun?"

My own smile faded as my memories resurfaced and panic set in as I jolted up from the bed, my gaze spinning around only to catch sight of Gaara in the doorway. Instantly, I moved to block Sasuke from the redhead's line of vision, but Sasuke frowned and held me away, "I'm not making that mistake twice, dobe. Besides, Sabaku has decided to act civilized; isn't that right?"

Glancing back at Gaara hesitantly, he nodded before he was pushed aside by a frantic brunette who instantly fell to the floor in a low bow, "**PLEASE FORGIVE ME NARUTO****!**"

"Your watch dog has been waiting loyally in front of the doorway to prevent anyone unwanted to come in without his permission," Deidara supplied to the irritation of Kiba.

"He didn't even want to let me in," Sasuke grumbled.

"Are you pouting, Uchiha?" I mocked with a teasing gaze.

Instead of answering me, he turned away further at which I laughed, "Careful Sasuke, your Uchiha is slipping. Any more and you just might have to join the world of the living."

He turned a glare to me, but the room went silent of any complaint he would have retaliated with, at the sound of Kiba trying to hold in his own laughter which came out in snorts and chuckles. "You think this is funny, mutt?" he snapped only to have Kiba rise from his bow, a huge grin plastered on his face and his tattoos clearly visible.

"I think it's hilarious," he snorted before he caught my gaze and his grin turned soft, "And I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have been more prepared for the unexpected."

I shook my head to cut him off, "Don't. You were there for me, that's all that matters."

He continued to fight an internal battle with himself, probably debating whether or not he was truly not to blame or he could have done something better to prevent the turn of events. My sight was focused on Gaara as the group that surrounded me continued to converse so that they were oblivious to the series of questions that I was asking him. "Can you guys let me talk to Gaara alone," it wasn't a question; it was a command.

Kiba was gladly the first to leave with Deidara and Tsunade following after him preceding a worried Sasuke who checked twice if I would be okay alone with him. That left Sai in the room with us and after I threatened to castrate him and put his balls on puree before I force fed them to him, he left with that same emotionless smile that had made me wary of him when I had first met him. Finally, we were alone and he was the first to speak, "You seem to be feeling better. I'm sure your mother will be relieved to hear-"

"Cut the crap, Gaara!" I demanded, "What the hell were you doing back there? You better have a _really_ good reason for what you just did!"

"Naruto, you will want to stay calm. You're already injured after that fa-"

"Calm? I'm a fucking lawyer! I'm the epitamy of calm! And who do you think caused the injury?"

Gaara flinched at my last question and immediately, I felt guilty. _'He__ might have been out of line with what he did, but that __doesn't__ warrant me getting so mad at him…__'_

"I'm sorry…" I breathed out as I took a few more challenging breaths before I stared back at him, a sheepish smile on my face, "You want to sit…?"

He glanced hesitantly at the spot on the hospital bed beside me, "Will you hit me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He gave me a small smile before he walked cautiously to the bed and sat down, "That's not very reassuring."

Instead of answering him, I pushed myself farther back into the bed and waited for his answer. After a moment of silence, he let out a heavy sigh, "Naruto…"

Outside of the closed door, I could hear the muffled conversations between my friends and even noticed Sasuke's voice mixed in with the noises of the hospital. "I want to ask you a question, first. I don't want you to jump to conclusions, get mad, or storm out and do something stupid."

"Like breathing…" I muttered under my breath, remembering Shikamaru's comment three days ago.

'_Woah__… I __can't__ believe __it's__ been three days already…__'_

"… with Uchiha?" Gaara finished.

I glanced up from my train of thoughts and noticed he was looking at me expectantly with a serious (and almost terrifying) expression. "Come again?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "I understand that you might have developed some sort of attachment to him, but it has to end."

"Wait a minute. I didn't even hear the first sentence," I said, coming to a stand, "And what do you mean this has to end?"

Gaara watched me carefully before his face formed into its usual emotionless façade, "I asked what the hell you were doing with Uchiha?"

'_Okay__… I __wasn't__ expecting that…__'_

"We're dating, unless you hadn't noticed and last time I checked, that had nothing to do with you."

'_Way__ to go, Naruto! __Don't__ ask questions because __he's__ the one __that's__ wrong here!__'_

"He is dangerous! With you associating yourself with him unnecessarily, it's a matter of time before that man discovers you're back in Japan! Mada-"

"Hold your tongue, Sabaku!" a voice snapped from the doorway.

I turned to see a livid Shikamaru flanked by Hinata and Sakura- neither of whom looked any happier than Shika had. Gaara came to stand as Shikamaru entered farther into the room and saluted him, something that took me completely off guard. "I didn't know you were in Japan."

"I didn't want anyone to know, but it seemed that Naruto told the girls. There was no sense in avoiding you since I knew well enough that you would go overboard once you discovered he was acquainted with the youngest Uchiha."

"But what happens-"

"I did not give you permission to speak," Shikamaru cut him off; much to my amazement Gaara remained silent.

'_What__ the hell is going on here?__'_

"I apologize for Gaara's actions," Shikamaru stated calmly, his gaze seeming to return to their usual lazy haze as he addressed me, "We'll be taking our leave now and allow you to rest in peace."

I shivered at his tone, "Rest in peace? What are you guys, lowering me six feet under or something?" I laughed worriedly.

"Shikamaru merely meant that you would have no more inhibitions from us, that's all," Hinata added, without her usual stutter.

"…"

They then turned and filed out of the room, and as they opened it, I could see Sai, Lee and a few of my other friends from KCC in the hallway address Shikamaru before they left. _'Oh__ my god… the worlds ending! I can just see it now! Next thing I know, Chouji will turn into an anorexic!__'_

I turned away from the doorway, choosing to instead focus on more important things, like my currently grumbling stomach. _'What__ I __wouldn't__ give to get a bowel of ramen from __Ichiraku's__ right now…__'_

"**Hey, dobe****…**"

My head shot up in surprise at the familiar voice and a grin spread across my face. "**I guess my friends really dislike you****…**"

He shrugged, "**I ****don't**** mind. ****It's**** a change up from everyone sucking up to me; a good change****.**"

"**Really****?**" I snorted out as he walked up next to the bed and sat in the chair closest to it, "**I was pretty sure that you would be against the gun pointed at your head****.**"

"**I admit, that was a little too different for my liking****.**"

The room dulled into a tranquil quiet as the conversation dropped and the noises of the hospital took its place. I took a brief moment to reflect over everything that had happened since I had entered Japan; admittedly, my life had already been fast-paced enough as it was back in the US with me attending KCC, working at the firm that my father had negotiated (i.e. blackmailed) me to attend, appearing at the main branch on Wall Street once a week not to mention showing up at my parents. And that didn't even include the things I did just for the fun of it. However, the moment I had entered into Japan, it seemed like that entire process was obliterated and was replaced with something paced twice as fast and put on fast forward. I let out a heavy sigh as I allowed myself to fall back on the bed; _'I__ never been so tired before in my life…__'_

"**Rough talk with the red head****?**"

"**Try rough three days. It seemed like as soon as I woke up in Japan, I ****can't**** even manage to take a simple breath of air without something exploding in my face****.**"

The chuckle that originated from the Uchiha made me laboriously lift my head as he fixed an amused smirk at me, "**Well, you have been known to do stupid things and your friends seem to know that more than anything if they ****don't**** even trust you enough to leave you in peace in your home country****.**"

Although I had the oddest suspicion that he was insulting me (that in hindsight was more of a fact than a suspicion) I returned his smile, "**Yeah… I guess so. ****They're**** not like that back home****.**"

"**You mean that coconut-head idiot just recently got that haircut? And his obsession with clothing****?**"

"**I ****didn't**** mean everything about them is different! I just mean… ****they're**** acting weird****.**"

Sasuke scoffed, "**All foreigners are weird. It ****doesn't**** seem that it has benefited you to leave Japan as much as you had thought****.**"

'_I__ guess not…__'_

"Why did you leave anyway?"

I tilted my head to the side curiously, unsure on why he had suddenly switched to English, "You already know why."

"No; I know the excuse that the press spread around- that your father had separated from Uchiha Inc and was relocating to New York. But I remember that your mom had been the one to convince him to move the company; I was at her house when she was arguing with him. I remember that you had been in the hospital for a while before that."

With the unwanted memory from my past, I tensed up, the burning sensation on my cheeks a reminder of how I received the cuts. "Naruto…?"

'_No. Don't__ look at me.__'_

He had said my name in such a pleading way that I feared if I looked at him, I would tell him everything. Even the things that I never wanted to revisit.

"Naruto, you know you can trust me."

"I know that."

'_But…'_

"I cant."

'_Talk__ about it.__'_

"Because if I do..."

'_I__ would kill myself to forget again.__'_

Even though Sasuke didn't hear the entirety of what I had been trying to say, he seemed to understand and rested his hand on my shoulder apologetically. "Okay. I won't force you; I'll never force you."

I smiled softly in consideration as a loud thump caught my attention before a voice echoed through the room. "**Naruto Namikaze**?"

Sasuke let out a deep growl before he snarled at the person at the doorway, "**Is that thing here with you**?"

I rose hesitantly from the bed and turned to see a man with brown spiky hair, dark eyes, and a wheal-like scar on his face that ran across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. "**Can I help you**?" I asked hesitantly.

"**Actually, I am here to help you.** My name is Raidō Namiashi and I am here to discharge you from the hospital with the authority given to me by your mother."

Sasuke was still glaring at the poor man, but I couldn't immediately see anything about this man that would require Sasuke to despise him so much.

And then I heard it.

"**Raid****ō****! I signed him out like you told me to****!**"

I saw Sasuke's face pale more than his Uchiha genes already allowed him to and simultaneously he ran to jump out the window as I hoped to hide under the bed. "**Oh my god! ****He's**** so cute****!**"

Someone grabbed my legs from behind and although my valiant attempt to claw my way completely under the bed failed, I didn't scream like a girl as I wished to at that moment. Instead, I let out a manly yell as I was dragged from under the bed and brought into a crushing (and harassing) hug as the second of the pervert trio grinned at me. "**Naruto, my boy! Have you finally decided that ****you're**** gay and would like to join me and Raidō for a night? ****I'll**** be gentle****.**"

"Ge-gen… Genma…" I managed to choke out before I was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the man; taking in welcomed lungs full of air, I turned to see the glowering Uchiha had ignored his fear of the notorious pervert long enough to get mad at him. "If you know what's good for you, you will keep your hands off of my property before I tear your arms off."

Genma looked at the Uchiha like he had sprouted two more heads that looked like they belonged to the rear-end of a mule moments before a slow and eerie grin spread across his face. _'Oh__ shit…__'_

"**You can join us if you want…**"

**(I am a cloud page break. I am fluffeh.)**

"**You ****didn't**** have to hit me so hard****!**" Genma complained from the front, a bag of ice to his cheek.

"You were asking for it," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he ran his hands through my hair leisurely as I allowed myself to relax for the moment, leant against his shoulder.

"**Why is it that ****you are**** so set on speaking in English****?**" the injured brunette growled from the front, hissing as he pressed the bag a little too hard to his cheek.

"**None of your business****!**" he snapped in return.

'_Is__ it because of me…?__'_

I had a grin on my face and hoped vainly that he wouldn't see it as the car came to a stop at an intersection. _'Who__ knew he was so considerate?__'_

"Why do you speak in English?" Raidō asked off hand, turning to glance at us in the rearview mirror.

"Hn."

"Cheeky bastard…" I muttered under my breath, sure that he had heard me.

"**Out of all the men I imagined Naru-chan to have his first time with, I never thought he would choose an Uchiha****.**"

I felt Sasuke tense up at Genma's accusatory statement, "**Is there something wrong with my family****?**"

"…"

The car dropped into a tense silence at the question that Sasuke announced and once again, I couldn't help but wonder what was going around with all of my friends and their prejudice against Sasuke or rather the Uchiha family as a whole (although I was extremely _hesitant_ to say the least at calling Genma a friend). Once the car started moving again and no one had as of yet made to answer Sasuke's question or at least plead their side of the argument, I deduced that his question would remain unanswered, so I decided to put him out of his memory. "Your family is slightly stuck up, and more than a little intimidating. Not to mention the fact that you all of the uncanny ability to render a grown man to a prokaryotic life form just by a mere glance."

Sasuke chuckled at what I assumed would be the last statement, but was for a totally different reason than what I was hoping for, "You know what prokaryotes are?"

I leaned away from him and glared sullenly out of the window, _'__**Stupid**__** teme…**__'_

Instead of listening to his condescending chuckle- _'Mental__ note: find his pole and shove it back up his ass!__'_- I wished fervently that I had my I-Pod and were listening to the god-forsaken music that Lee had compiled on it as a supposed good idea. _'At__ least then I __wouldn't__ have to deal with Genma or Sasuke and his stupid, annoying, condescending… dumb… sinful… orgasmic… WOAH!__'_

With a mental image thoroughly implanted in my mind from last night, I was entirely sure that my entire face was red and turned farther away from said raven to avoid any further embarrassment. _'I can't__ believe I would remember that at a time like this. Totally inappropriate… but then again… __it's__ kinda hard trying to not think about it now that __I've__ started…__'_

A sly smirk slid its way across my face at the memory of how last night had been spurred on by the preceding make out sessions that had happened scattered throughout our 'first date'. And almost as soon as the smirk appeared on my face, it vanished. "You fell asleep!" I yelled, turning around and glaring death at the Uchiha if he dared to even consider denying it.

"Ummm… I'm very much awake, I assure you."

"Not now you smartass!" I continued, ignoring the two in the front who were glancing back at us curiously.

"I really rather not know what it is that your mind has come up with this time-"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"- but I'm sure that you'll tell me anyway…" he finished.

"You got that right! What type of jerk just passes out?"

He raised a single eyebrow and parted his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "I'll tell you what type of jerk! My boyfriend, that's who! I was so hard last night and would've let you pound into me until the fucking glass on the windows broke from my screams, but where you going to do it, no siree Bub!"

Sasuke was flushed on his cheeks and his ears were red, but I continued, oblivious to the unwanted attention we were getting from the front passengers, "You had to be all noble and demand that we use fucking lube! Haven't you ever heard of improvisation, bastard? Most people do it now-a-days and how the hell did you even fall asleep with a hard on? I felt that sucker and let me tell you, that shit wasn't even at half mast! You were rock hard without your boxers and that thing was huge!"

By name, Sasuke looked appalled, but I was on a roll and was not planning on stopping until I had ran out of reasons to complain about a single occurrence. "And it was no easy feat to get over the original surprise that somehow I would have to get that thing inside of me! Okay, that was a lie, I didn't even worry about that because I was practically high with how much we were rocking against each other, but that's another thing altogether. How can you mislead me like that? And you were the one who started in the first place! For crying out loud you even tore my sh-"

Before I could finish my rant, I felt a familiar warmth pressed against me and couldn't help but feel my anger dissipate as the tongue I knew all too well made its way into my mouth, demanding that I use my mouth for something much more productive. _'Ha__ ha… productive…__'_

Thanks to the insistent pressure of Sasuke as he grabbed my waist and tugged me forward (_'Why wasn't__ I wearing a seat belt in the first place?__'_) so that I could rest as much on his lap as possible in the small space and the uncomfortable business suit that we still wore. "Did I ever mention how much I hated these damn suits…" I muttered against his lips as he broke away from the kiss, saliva following him.

He merely smirked as he licked up the trail and whispered huskily in my ear, "You want me to tear it off of you?"

'_Hell__ yes!__'_

"**Booooyyyyysssssss! ****We've**** arriveeeeed****!**"

Sasuke ignored the sound of Genma, but I for one wanted to get upstairs to my room as soon as possible before he decided that he was tired again. I tried to push him back, but it seemed to have the opposite effect; instead of releasing me, he tightened his old around my waist and bit down on my bottom lip. _'Ummm__ excuse me sir rapist… __YOU'RE__ DEVOURING MY FACE!_'

I tapped on his back as not only did he refuse to stop, but my need for air arose. When that seemed to fail, I felt around blindly behind him in hopes of finding the handle to the door and just when I felt like I would pass out from lack of oxygen, I felt a slim metallic object and tugged on it for all I was worth. Sadly, I misjudged what would happen once I got the door open, thus instead of Sasuke merely catching himself before he fell, some idiot thought it was a good idea to open the door while I was holding onto the handle with a death grip and pulled it open. So not only did Sasuke fall backwards, but I lurched forward as well, practically dragging us out of the car and onto the pavement in front of the hotel with a dull and sickening thud.

"**Shit****!**"

"Fuckin' A!"

Sasuke glared up at me from the ground, his lust obviously forgotten, "What the hell dobe?"

"I-it wasn't my fault!" I said indignantly, "Someone pulled open the door while I happened to be trying to open it."

His glare intensified and rather than the usual effect of scaring the shit out of me, I instead grew angrier myself, "What?"

"**We seriously need to send you to a ****counselor**** about this fetish you have with sitting on top of me. ****What's**** wrong are you an uke who ****doesn't**** know ****he's**** going to get it up the ass****?**"

My face reddened at his statement moments before I was dragged up by the collar of my shirt and staring into the face of a grinning Genma. _'Oh__ god have mercy…__'_

"**You know****…**" he drawled out.

'_I__ guess god __isn't__ in a merciful mood right now.__'_

"**If you and your boyfriend really want to have make-up sex so badly, I can suggest a few positions that will drive you wild****.**"

"No thank you, Ge-"

"**Like what****?**" Sasuke piped in, honest curiosity on his face.

I turned a horrified expression towards him, "**Don't**** encourage him****!**"

"Oohhh… the things I could teach you, my boy…" he smirked as he released his hold on my collar and walked towards the doors of the hotel, Sasuke (for some reason WAY BEYOND me) following behind.

'_What__ is the world coming to?__'_

"**Oi, bastard****!**" I growled out, catching up with him and grabbing his shoulder just as he walked through the door, " I swear if you become _anything_ like Genma, I will dump your ass as fast as you can say that stupid syllable of yours."

"Hn."

"I take that back," I added, walking in front of him and stopping him from following Genma further, "I'll dump you _faster_ than that."

He smirked, reached forward, and grabbed my hand, pulling me dangerously close to him. "Is that a threat, Naruto?"

Remember how I said that my name was spoken the best when Sasuke was horn? I take that back; it's so much better when he's trying to be intimidating (because he's never truly succeeded in actually scaring me). _'Although__ Itachi can do that with his very existence…__'_

"Naruto…" he muttered into my ear, biting down softly.

My knees grew instantly weak and I grabbed hold of his suit, a hundred percent sure that my face was as red as it felt at that moment. _'Stupid__ Uchiha and his stupid sexiness…__'_

I glared death at him only to be interrupted by a familiar voice. "Naruto!"

I turned around slowly, seeing a flash of familiar red hair and violet eyes that were clouded with worry; a smile filtered across my face at the sight of my mother, but no sooner did she come closer did she freeze, her eyes fixated slightly above me. I turned to see Sasuke staring at her confused and remembered that they hadn't met in over a decade. "Oh yeah, mom you remember Sasuke, right? I used to study with him here in Japan before we moved out of the country."

When I turned back to my mother, her gaze was closed off and unreadable. "Mother…"

I reached forward, unsure of what was wrong, but she grabbed my hand with a bruising force and pulled me towards her sharply. "How dare you!" she whispered dangerously at Sasuke, "How dare you or your family come near my son!" her voice rose the more she spoke and I became even more so confused, "What makes you think I won't extend the restraining order to all of you Uchiha? I was doing a favor to Mikoto so don't think this excludes you out of this!"

"Kushina!" Deidara snapped, suddenly by our side and prying my hand out of my mother's injuring grasp.

'_I__ had never heard Deidara call my mother by her name before…__'_

"Calm down," he whispered to her, leading her skillfully towards the door, completely ignoring me and Sasuke, "This is neither the place nor the time to confront him of a matter he is not involved with."

He glanced back at me with a hardened gaze that ordered I follow him and then spared Sasuke a fleeting look that stated he wasn't welcomed. "What the hell…?"

"You better go," he murmured; I barely heard him.

I turned back to him, a soft smile on my lips, "Why don't you go up to my room? I'll see what's going on with my mother first, then I'll come and meet you."

"No, it's fine… you should really be with your family right now. Obviously there's something wrong."

I shook my head and leaned forward, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. "I said wait for me. And this time, I know where the lube is."

He couldn't help but smirk at that statement and this time, he allowed me to pull him towards the elevator where my mother and Deidara had escaped to moments before. "You sure, about this?" Sasuke asked as the doors closed behind us, closing us off from the rest of the world.

"Yeah. No matter what my parents think, I want you in my life and besides," I shrugged, "I've been doing so well going against their wishes that I'm almost sure they would have a heart attack if I actually did something I was told."

When the door opened on my floor, I flipped the switch that stopped the elevator and blushed softly at the reminder. He stepped off onto the landing and I handed him my keys, staring at him sternly, "Don't leave."

"I won't."

To clear up the tense atmosphere, I grinned, "And you better not fall asleep again. I might rape you this time."

He chuckled as I stepped back into the elevator, and turned the elevator back on, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to disappoint you two nights in a row, now would I?"

I couldn't help but feel depressed as the elevator door closed between us. _'Great__. Now __I'm__ acting like a teenage girl again…__'_

"Next thing you know, I'll be wearing make-up like Kiba…"

My attempt at cheering myself up fell flat and even after the elevator let me out on my father's floor, I couldn't help but feel really tired. _'Something__ tells me that this will be one long family discussion._'

As I walked closer to the doorway that I knew would house my father, I heard rising voices and also noticed that the door was cracked- someone hadn't shut it all the way. "It wasn't a big deal, Kushina!" I heard my father yell through the doorway.

"Yes it was! How could you bring my son back to this country after we went through so much to leave? And then I find out you have him over at Uchiha Inc working for you?"

"He's helping me handle some terms on a business merger with them; this could be our big break as well as his. You always told me to get along with Naruto, well now I am."

"Not with them you're not!"

"What do you have against the Uchiha's? You were best friends with Mikoto before we left."

"Well, why didn't you answer your phone? Naruto was in the hospital for crying out loud and you didn't even know to be able to sign him out. I had to call an old friend!"

"I was at work, where he should've been! He's missed the meetings for the last two days and frankly, that's the reason why I don't believe he can achieve his own dream. He just called off like it was nothing."

"He. Was in. The HOSPITAL!"

"What about yesterday?"

I could feel the tension that streamed out of the cracked doorway and I was hesitant to even step closer; that's when Deidara's voice filtered through, "Kushina, please calm yourself. You're getting worked up over a simple agreement between Minato and Naruto."

"And what have you been doing? You were supposed to protect him and check in with me! I haven't had any calls since you guys left and it's been driving me insane! You know he can't step foot in Japan and keep the protection that he had in the States. What if he discovers that Naruto's back?"

"I've been watching him carefully. I would never let him get anywhere near Naruto."

"Then what happened today?"

"Just a miscommunication error with the others. We'll regroup and be re-briefed by Nara. After today, there should be no more problems with any of us; we weren't prepared for him to form an attachment to one of the Uchiha."

'_Wait__… what?__'_

"What is he talking about, Kushina?" my father demanded; apparently I wasn't the only one confused beyond belief as of now.

"I want him away from the Uchiha," she spoke- to Deidara I assumed.

"We can try, but if he doesn't cooperate…"

"He isn't to know!" she hissed, much to my astonishment, "It took two years to make him forget. I will not risk him returning to the way he was before. After that man had him…"

"Kushina Uzumaki! I demand to be told what is occurring here immediately and why is it that Deidara knows about this and not I?"

It didn't matter what she told him; I was already down the hall and in the elevator, nervous shakes racking my entire body.

'_What__ is everyone hiding from me?__'_

* * *

><p><strong>1. There is actually a Kamikaze Bar my friend owns down the street from my dorm that I go to sometimes with my roommate (but we don't [i.e. CAN'T] drink. Stupid legal drinking age...)<strong>

**2. Gaki means brat in Japanese and Tsunade often calls Naruto such in the anime (not sure about the manga)**

**A/N: So, now it appears that not only does Kushina also knows what the secret is that's surrounding Naruto and Japan, but it also has something to do with the Uchiha's! Don't relax too quickly, though because I have more bombs to drop in the next chapter! Things are starting to climax now and pretty soon, our ANTAGONIST will rear his ugly head (although I kinda think he doesn't look too bad for his age). Anyone have any guesses on who it could be? Review and drop your guesses by me!**

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other end.**

**Maybe.**

**1gurgi1**: *nods head* Laughter and fan girl screams… I approve! And don't you just love how Sasuke conveniently fell asleep? As you can see, Naruto chewed him out in this chapter so it's safe to say that our favorite prick has learned his lesson. For now… But I think that image of Kakashi and Itachi was hilarious! XD

Kiba's reaction was pretty brilliant if I do say so myself. *pats self on shoulder* Good boy!

Sai was always a creepy character in the series. That's why I thought he was perfect to have such a misunderstand and appear there. I was going to have Gaara be the one who showed up in their room, but in order for him to show up and act the way I wanted him to, he would have been a little OOC, so I switched him with Sai and had the brilliant idea to have him show up at the end of the chapter threatening to shoot Sasuke in the head. I wasn't going to end the chapter there, but I'm on a deadline, so that's where it ended and I sent the chapter to Dobe before I ran out of time for her to read through it and edit things.

Thanks for the review sis! *wink* It really approves my day! Oh and sorry I was so behind on reading Cornered! I didn't have internet access for a few days!

**Dobe-14**: You are so weird :) *shakes head* But I think you're awesome anyway!

**Akirakun17**: Glad you approve of the chapter. I hope this one was as good (if not better *nudge nudge, hint hint* And well, it's obvious how Gaara gets into the hotel… *whispers* the doorman is terrified of him so they let him in for fear of being maimed. *nods head*

**Sugardash**: I'm really glad you reviewed! I tried hard with this fic so it always lifts my spirits when I get a new reviewer. I try to update every Friday so there should be no issues about wondering when I update. Hope to hear from you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Gaijin with a Past**

**Chapter Rating: T+(ish)**

**Warning: Look at previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

**Beta Status: Dobe-14 approved!**

**A/N: Is anyone else starting to get anxious while waiting for the answer to this story? My beta threatened me last week (in a review no less) to get me to finish writing this chapter, so here it is. Oh and I've read a new story! It's titled In Good Company and is written by fool.0. It's in Sasuke's POV (unlike this story) but it is probably THE BEST (and you can quote me on that ) Naru-verse fic I've read with SasuNaru in it. Admittedly, the chapters are so long that they make my chapters look like paragraphs, but trust me when I tell you, the story is so good that you guys will wish that the they never ended. So check out the story whenever you guys have time! And tell them I sent you!**

**Japanese**

'_thinking'_

"quotes"

"_memory"_

'_I think my head is trying to split itself in half.'_

The exaggeration wasn't as far-fetched as it would normally sound given the circumstances. Once I had made it safely within the closed-off walls of the elevator, the shakes that had started to plague my form hit me head on, making the whole world shift and making me need the stability of the walls to keep myself upright as I tried (and failed) to press my floor number. After four other mistakes (two of which was nowhere near the one I needed) I finally managed to press the right one and allowed myself to relax against the wall. However, not only did the shakes get worse but an immobilizing fatigue swept over me quickly followed by a creeping heat that made me feel nauseous. _'This is fucking ridiculous. Why do I feel this bad?'_

On top of that, my mind was wandering at the speed of light, trying to unearth the secret that everyone could be keeping away from me while also analyzing my mothers' strange reaction. That was one thing I really didn't want to think about right then. _'But eventually I'm going to have to face them…'_

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped and for a moment it seemed as if my wish was being granted and no one was going to enter the enclosed space; consequentially, the last moment before the elevator doors closed, a man's hand shot out and the elevator doors opened again. I didn't even bother to spare a glance at the man, fully aware that I looked like I had a plague of some kind- _'That or I'm drunk off my ass…'_

Just then, another wave of heat surrounded me quickly followed by a sharp pain that caused my legs to fail me as I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the metal bar. "Mother fucker…" I growled out, clutching the back of my head and gritted my teeth through the pain.

'_This is just fucking ridiculous.'_

"**Are you injured**?"

I glared up at the moron who would dare to ask me and did a double-take at the vibrant short red hair I was met with, only to actually take a look at the man, deducing completely that he wasn't Gaara. He was still looking at me passively and instead of answering him, I returned to my self-loathing, rubbing stubbornly at the back of my head, "Shit… shit…"

"**Figures that it would be some illiterate foreigner**," he scoffed/muttered under his breath.

"**Hold your tongue! I am not some illiterate foreigner that you as a commoner have the right to look down on**!"

'_Oh my god, I've been hanging around Sasuke too much for my own good!'_

"**I ask your forgiveness**," he spoke calmly, not seeming to really care either way.

I made to glare at him again only to be silenced as the elevator jolts and the lights go out. "Fuckin' A! What's with this shit?"

"**Scared of the dark, are you**?"

'_If I could see this guy, I would sock him in the balls…'_

**(I am a cookie. ****I'm**** obviously not a page break. Or am I?)**

I heard the shuffling from inside the room moments before Sasuke pulled open the door, a worried expression on his face only for it to die immediately into his emotionless façade at the sight of the red head who was supporting me. "What happened?" he asked, seemingly caught between tearing off the man's arms or interrogating me.

"**He hit his head in the elevator and I thought it would be the right thing to do to escort him to his room**."

Sasuke glared at the guy- more pointedly at his hand where he was keeping my arm in place over his shoulders. Laughing hesitantly, I tug out of his grasp, making sure that I wouldn't be hit again by the shakes as I step cautiously towards Sasuke. Not even a moment after I reached the doorway I am attacked by a sudden flash of heat followed by a burning sensation in my gut. I sprint the rest of the way into the apartment, heading straight for the bathroom. Leaving Sasuke to (unlikely) be civil with the man who had brought me here safely. As soon as the door slammed shut behind me, I leaned against it and slumped to the floor, bent over in pain. _'This thing hasn't hurt in god knows how long and all of a sudden it wants to start acting up?'_

I tugged off my suit and tie, which was quickly followed by a ripped dress shirt as I turned on the shower water on and stepped in, the freezing torrent sending shivers up my spine as it bit into my skin mercilessly. Despite that, I remained motionless and allowed it to wash over me, cooling down the heat that had begun to plague my body while also numbing the pain. _'Please… let it stop… Just make it stop…'_

"_You don't deserve to live…"_

My body froze up at the uttered words that I did not consciously remember, but seemed to be a part of me that my body knew all too well. _"This is what you deserve. These markings. I will brand you for the world to see. For all to know what you are."_

"No… stop…" I gasped out, unaware that I couldn't take in any air, my lungs closing up due to an unseen force.

"_You're a demon! A monster! You are mine."_

"NO!"

I shot from the wall of the shower and tripped over the edge, falling onto the cold tile of the bathroom only to seek salvation in the corner beside the still running shower. "**Naruto! ****What's**** wrong**?"

My head whipped up, searching for Sasuke only for me to meet the blazing red gaze that haunted my dreams. I opened my mouth in question only for a sob to rip from my chest followed closely by a scream as I crawled back blindly, feeling the pain on my cheeks and stomach blazing like torches. _"Shut up, Minato! Shut up!"_

My scream choked to a complete stop as a scorching heat crawled up my chest and I lurched further against the wall, coughing miserably as my eyes squinted shut, a sickenly bitter material leaving my mouth. I heard a sharp gasp before my shoulders were grabbed and I was whirled around by a panicking Uchiha, "**Naruto you need to calm down! You're vomiting blood**!"

I kept my eyes shut, shaking my head as my mind replaced the words with the voice of another I only remembered in my darkest nightmares. "I'm not Minato…" I managed to choke out as the liquid's flow ceased, dripping down my chin, "I'm not Minato! I'm not Minato! I'm not Minato! I'mnotMinatoI'mnotMinatoI'mnotMinatoI'mnotMinatoI'mnotMinatoI'MNOTMINATO!"

A sudden sting at my cheek made my eyes rip open as tears welled up at the burning pain. In front of me was a terrified Sasuke as he gripped my shoulders with a vice-like grip. "**I know**..." he breathed, pulling me forward as he brought me close in a frightened hug, "I know…"

Slowly, my mind came down from its hysteria as he held me there, unwilling to move. As time continued to flow past us, the burning sensation in my right cheek subsided and in its place, an embarrassed flush rose, coloring my face. _'I guess I'm not as cured as I thought I was…'_

I let out a soft sigh before I tried to wiggle a little, pins and needles shooting up my legs as the blood flow shifted. "Ummm… Sasuke…"

He tensed, but otherwise made no show that he had heard me; immediately I felt guilty, "It's not like I have any problem with you holding me, but… my legs fell asleep like an hour ago and I really want to take a shower… a real one."

After my statement, he remained tense for a few more fleeting moments before he slowly loosened his grip and stared at me carefully in the eyes. If the next thirty seconds weren't the most embarrassing seconds of my life, I have no idea what would be because having a stone-cold serious Sasuke stare straight at me with not even an inch to separate us was anything but comfortable. Finally, he moved away from me and slowly rose to a wobbled stand as he made his way towards the still running shower and turned the knob from arctic cold to Satan's lair hot. He held a hand out to me and I easily grabbed it, only hesitating when the pain that shot up my legs almost made me lose my footing. However, Sasuke was there to support me as he carefully led me into the shower and the numbingly hot water.

'_I have to admit… it's a pleasant change from the frigid ice shards I was originally in.'_

He didn't make a move at first to remove any of our clothes; he merely let them soak in the water. Nevertheless, as the temperature quickly increased, he moved forward and set the water to a better temperature and then set to remove his shirt and pants. The dress shirt he had worn was sticking to his skin provocatively, but I knew now was not the time for those types of thoughts and quickly diminished the idea.

At least… until he pulled down his pants.

'_Oh holy mother of ramen…'_

I stared openly at the porcelain skin as it stretched sinfully against his toned body and involuntarily licked my lips, feeling a coiling heat in my gut. _'Was my boyfriend always a sinful god?'_

As he ran a hand through his wet hair and turned back to me, water dripping down him, my mental self nodded in agreement, _'Why, yes. Yes he was.'_

Like he was able to see what I was imagining at that moment, Sasuke smirked smugly at me as he reached forward and grabbed the buckle to my pants and pulled it open, eyes locked on mine. _'He's doing it on purpose… I know he is.'_

His smirk only widened as he tugged down my pants and threw them out, only to freeze as his eyes gazed down at my torso. Immediately, I tensed up. _'No…'_

"**Dobe… what is this**…?"

I shuddered at the feel of his hot hands against the scarred flesh on my stomach, tracing the swirling pattern with honest curiosity. "Its… a birthmark…?"

His eyes narrowed at the lift in my tone, clearly portraying that it was obviously not a statement, but more so a plea bargain. "This is a scar," he said matter-of-factly, mad in an instant.

"Umm… no it's not!"

A glare instantly graced his features, "I'm not stupid. Who did this to you? I'll castrate him, shove his balls in a blender, hit puree and force feed it to him through a fucking tube!"

I flinched at the visible and immediately reached down towards my poor unprotected crown jewels. _'Over-protective much…?'_

"It's fine-" when his glare intensified, I immediately held up my hands, waving frantically, "I mean, the guy's dead, so there is nothing else you can do unless you want to follow him to hell or something."

Sasuke stared at me for a moment, unsure of whether or not I was saying that to calm him down or not. "He was sentenced to death after a trial in the U.S." I continued, seeing him visibly relax at this, "I'm not lying to you."

His smirk returned with a vengeance as he leaned forward against me, guiding me into the tile wall, "Oh you better not. Or else…"

"Or else what?" I inquired, a blush covering my face at the heat pooling in my gut.

"I'll have to resort to extreme measures to extract the truth from you."

I raised a single eyebrow, a mocking laugh on the tip of my tongue, "Like what, Uchiha? Are you going to tickle me the death?"

He shrugged, " I was thinking more along the lines of involuntary stamina testing through the asshole."

A blush easily claimed my face as he continued, obviously enjoying my sudden embarrassment, "Or sex. Whichever one you'd wish to call it."

"Y-you're turning into Genma!" I whined before being silenced by a persistent mouth.

'_Stupid__ bastard…__'_

He chuckled at my growl- no doubt loving how easily he could control me when I was supposed to be yelling at him- and wasted no more time entangling his tongue with my own, intoxicating me with his scent. _'Maybe__… his sudden adoration for Genma __isn't__ that bad…__'_

No sooner had I thought that did said Uchiha snake his hands down my sides to grip my thighs and pull me up so that my legs could easily wrap around his. "Perv…" I gasped, my mind starting to shut down at the clouded look within his cavernous eyes.

"Are you complaining?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

Within one swift motion, Sasuke brought his hips up against mine, rubbing our hardening erections against each other that resulted in this mind-numbing shock to roll up my spine. "Fu… Sasu… Mnnaah!"

I heard him chuckle, but didn't have the attention span needed to get mad at him as my most primitive desires took hold of my body and I began meeting his thrust halfway, eager to reach that mind numbing climax that I had been blatantly denied the other night. My impatience was mirrored by Sasuke's own actions as he broke the kiss and immediately focused his attention on the juncture where my shoulder and my neck met, biting down harder than necessary. "Fuckin' A…" I hissed out, "B-ba… bastard…"

His reply was to lick the bite marks- _'As__ if that makes the pain go away you prick!__'_- before he slammed me back harder against the tile wall, seeking to meld our bodies together closer than what they already were. The one thing that completely caught me off guard was the heat that had taken hold of me. It was like my entire being was set on fire and I couldn't breathe, yet I didn't want to. _'Or__ that might be the fact that __we're__ still in the shower…__'_

"**Teme… bed**…"

"Hn… you mean… you d-don't want me to take you… **right now**…?"

At the impossible feat of Sasuke Uchiha stuttering- a swift shot of electricity curled it's way up my spine and I couldn't help but feel that much closer to the brink of insanity. And with that insanity came a new calming that although did nothing to actually clear my mind, did allow me the satisfaction of seeing the look on a really horny Uchiha's face. "**Bed, Sasuke**!" I snapped as I leaned forward and bit his ear, "**Or else do you not want the extra rounds**?"

His movements stilled beneath me before his hands suddenly wrapped tightly around my waist as he swiftly moved us out of the shower and into the carpeted room, ignoring any thoughts of towels as he simply dropped me on the bed. "**Lube**."

I grinned and reached under the pillow, having put it there before we had left this morning. Sasuke arched a single eyebrow, "**No condoms**?"

"**I assure you I have never had an issue with unmarried pregnancy**."

"**What about protection**?"

I sighed exasperatedly, beginning to really get irritated with the lack of rape occurring right now, "You're clean and I'm clean. Protection from what?"

"What makes you think I'm clean?"

My mood instantly darkened, "**YOU BETTER BE CLEAN OR ELSE I'LL TWIST OFF YOUR BALLS**!"

He chuckled at my expense and I took that as a sign he was messing with me- again! _'Stupid__ boyfriend and his unfunny jokes…__'_

My anger immediately dispelled (as well as any other remaining thoughts within my mind at the time) at the feel of a blazing heat wrapping itself around my erection. "Ho-holy shi- ahhhh…"

I heard Sasuke's muffled chuckles and in comparison, the heat vibrated around me, turning my mind into a puddle of mush. _'Fu__… __**stupid… stupid…**__ prick…__'_

I glanced down at the arrogant raven and felt a blush rush across my cheeks at the sight of his eyes locking onto mine, all the while, his tongue stroked his way around me as my erection disappeared in his mouth. _'Argh__! This is so embarrassing! How the hell can he be so happy?__'_

My head slammed back at the feeling of an intense pressure enclosed around me and I felt the heat in my gut coil before it released all at once. _'Woah…'_

As I slowly came down from my high, my mind couldn't come up with anything else to say that would better describe the feeling I had just experienced, thus I figured the word was worth repeating. _'Woah…'_

"Having issues, dobe?"

As if on cue, I directed a glare at the pompous bastard between my legs and grabbed the closest pillow, giving him a good few whacks across the back of his head. "**What the hell, teme? Give a guy some warning before you start giving him a fucking blow job! No one asked you to, you freaking prick**!"

Despite my irritation, he continued to laugh condescendingly before he snatched the pillow out of my hands and held me wrists down with one of his hands, "And to think I assumed you liked it."

"Smug ba-ah!"

My eyes widened at the most obvious sensation of Sasuke's finger as it maneuvered itself in a place it really shouldn't have been! _'Fuckin'__ A?__'_

"N-no! Sto-op you stupid, stupid, **stupid, stupid, bastard**!"

"I'm not planning on hurting you, dobe. So shut up and take it up the ass like a man."

I stared at him incredulously only to feel a second finger join the first one as it stretched me. _'This__ does not feel… pleasant…__'_

In fact, it was as far from pleasant as you can get without actually being straight out painful. _'Stupid__ friends and stupid porn making it out to sound like it feels g-__'_

"Good god!" I moaned out, the coiling heat returning to my gut as a bolt of pleasure shot up my spine again, leaving me breathless.

"Wha… what was… that?"

Sasuke smirked, "Just wait, it get's better."

I didn't even care when he added a third finger; besides, things started to look up for this whole sex-experience and I was pushing back against his fingers, meeting each one head on in an attempt to have the same gut-wrenching pleasure I had just experienced. In spite of this, Sasuke pulled back and I was left with a desire to have that hole filled again. "**Teme, put them back**!"

"**I have something much better than that**," he said, before he grabbed my waist and pulled me up to sit hovering above his lap, "**After all, you seem to love being on my lap, I figured I might as well give you what you want**."

My eyes widened as his head pushed menacingly against me and a blush came to my cheeks. "Oh…" I whispered breathlessly.

Immediately, his smirk died to be replaced by a softer expression, "You don't have to if you aren't sure about this. I can wait."

'_Yeah__, right._'

Nevertheless, if he was willing to wait, that obviously showed how much he cared about me. _'So__ what the hell am I waiting for?__'_

"He's** fine with it**!** Just start thrusting already**!"

I paled at the familiar voice as Sasuke tensed; calmly at my desk eating popcorn as if he was at the cinema, Genma sat as if he belonged there. "**Well**," he continued, waving a hand before he continued to eat, "**Keep going! Don't mind me**!"

"How the hell did you even get in here?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "**I came in looking for you earlier, but you were in the shower, so I thought I'd wait. But that can wait, what's important right now is that Sasuke takes your virgin ass! Now, keep going. I promise I won't interfere, this time. Oooh! Oooh! Sasuke, you should try out that position I told you about**!"

'_So__ much for that amazing sex,__' _I sighed as I pushed Sasuke away.

Instead of accepting that the moment was ruined like a normal person, Sasuke gripped my waist tightly, "No! First at the office, then the elevators, then the dressing room, the move theatre, the ramen shop, the car, and then last night! I'll be damned if I don't fuck you raw tonight and I sure as hell am not going to let his presence stop me from having the best nine hours of sex of my life!"

"N-nine…" I squeaked (_'Damn__ my vocal chords!__'_) at the same time Genma cheered, "**NINE**?"

"There are nine hours until sunrise, Naruto," Sasuke said, ignoring Genma's cheering in the background, "And I plan on spending every single minute of it trying to break this headboard and make you scream until your throat goes raw."

'_Oh__ shit!__'_

"**That's a boy, Uchiha! Let me go get my camera**!"

**(I'm a lazy page break.)**

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock!_

'_Someone__ wants to die…__'_

I laboriously opened my eyes to glare at the large windows that made up the entire wall that the bed was on. _'First__ I have to find whoever designed this building and get the yakuza after them.__'_

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock!_

'_Wait__- scratch that. First, __I'm__ going to kill __who's__ at the door.__'_

Finally having a reason to untangle myself from the sheets and stagger out of the bed. Immediately, my knees failed me and I came crashing down, a sharp pain shooting up my back. My mind commanded for me to never move again. "FUCK SHIT DAMN HELL MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

I glanced up from my sprawl on the floor and saw my mother in the doorway, with Sasuke right over her shoulder. "Y-y-YOU!"

My mom looked confused before her eyes narrowed and she turned to him, "What did you do to my son!"

"Hn."

"Don't you even pretend to be innocent you prick! Thanks to you, I can't stand and my ass hurts like all hell!"

I saw my mom's ears grow red at my statement and knew immediately that the rest of her face probably matched. _'Did__ I say something wrong?__'_

"Get dressed, Naruto," she finally said before she walked purposefully out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Nice going, dobe."

I turned to Sasuke who was trying to keep the grin he wished to release from appearing on his face and thus breaking his Uchiha façade. "Careful, Sasuke. Your Uchiha is slipping."

"You know, that was funnier the first time you said it. Not so much the third."

"You're just pissed I melt that iceberg that you have around your heart."

"Hn."

I glared at him, "Did I ever mention how much I hated that stupid grunt of yours."

"It may have come up," he answered, "Now get dressed. We have to go to work."

"What's this?" I gasped in faux shock, "Sasuke Uchiha actually wants to go to work rather than skip it in favor of running around Shinjuku all day?"

"I already achieved my goal for missing work last night," Sasuke smirked, an evil glint in his eyes, "And it will be so much more rewarding when you won't be able to sit down all day long."

"ARGH! You stupid Uchiha!" I growled out, throwing the tube of lube at the door where his head was just as he closed the door.

'_I can't__ believe __he's__ going to make me go through the day like this! Just you wait you smug asshole, __I'll__ show you!__'_

I tried to push myself up on my legs, but they refused to hold my weight, thus I was cursed to crawl the entire way to the bathroom. Once there, it takes even more energy to wobbly keep myself up (with the help of the counter) and turn on the shower. By then, I was able to (sort of) stand on my own and was more than capable of standing under the spray of hot water as it numbed the ache in my backside. _'How__ long did we go last night?__'_

As the pain slowly ebbed away, I figured that I could easily get that information from Sasuke, _'The__ smug bastard would probably love to tell me…__'_

With no doubt in my mind that I would be thoroughly embarrassed by the days end (with all situations having directly to do with my boyfriend) I grabbed the soap off of the ledge and decided it was time to put the hot water to some use before the hotel decided to bill me for wasting all of their gas. _'I__ wonder if hotels charge for running the shower too long?__'_

"Are you simply standing there for the fun of it or are you hoping I'll join you?"

I jumped at the sound of Sasuke and turned around, instantly regretting it at the sharp pain that ran up my spine, "Who the hell asked you to come in here?"

He shrugged, "I was just checking to see if you were okay. After all, you were having trouble standing earlier; I simple wanted to make sure you didn't fall."

"Yeah, of course you were," I glared at him, his gaze dipped much too low to be directed at my face, "As you can see, I did not fall, so you can leave!"

He smirked, taking a step closer to me, "I think that I might stay until you get out, just to be sure that you don't slip on your way out…"

_'__**PERVERT **__**PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT**__!'_

I turned around, set on finishing my shower as soon as possible before the staring Uchiha got tired of looking and decided to take action. _'He's__ worse than Genma! Wait-__'_ I frowned as grabbed some shampoo to wash my hair, '_Genma__ was here last night, __wasn't__ he? Then when the hell did he leave?__'_

Rinsing myself off, I reached to turn off the shower and was surprised when a pale hand reached in and beat me to it. Turning around, I glared at Sasuke who looked back at me innocently a towel in his arms, "Just helping. No reason to be so jumpy…"

I narrowed my eyes, _'Oh he's__ enjoying this…__'_

But it wasn't like it was easy to read Sasuke Uchiha- or any Uchiha for that matter. In fact, I was having issues just having a serious conversation with him. "Are you going to air dry?" he asked me, a mocking smirk apparent on his face.

Snatching the towel from him, I stepped out of the shower only to slip on the tile floor and fall straight into Sasuke, who was sporting an all-knowing smirk at the time. "I told you… just in case," he muttered against my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

'_I__ knew he had ulterior motives…__'_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I blinked a few times and stared at Sasuke before a thought dawned on me, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you did."

'_Oh…'_

"Oops…"

He rolled his eyes, "Dobe."

I frowned as I stepped away from him, making sure to keep the towel. "Thank you for the help, but your assistance is no longer needed!" I snapped, motioning him out of the door.

For once, he obeyed without a complaint- _'Although__ that grunt of his did sound oddly enough sarcastic to me…__'_- and I was able to dry myself off in the joy of my own privacy without the threat of molestation. _'Maybe I'm__ over-exaggerating his attempts a little…__'_

I reminisced over our so-called 'date' and that idea immediately died. _'Nope__. I think __I'm__ pretty much on the mark there.__'_

**(I am a Rizember page break. *smirk*)**

"Did I mention how much I hate corporate office work," I mumbled under my breath as I placed my head down on the table, finally done with the last of the paperwork.

"Now, now," Kakashi scolded, placing the documents in a manila folder, "But you're so talented at what you do. I don't see why on earth you would want to quit. Horrible hours and a seven day work week. On top of that, you get to work 358 days a year."

"Don't you mean 365," Itachi asked as he made to get up from the table.

"Well you have to take out a week for the several days that he'll play hooky or call in sick with a really bad hangover. Or the attempted scams that he would want to keep out of the tabloids."

I glared at my former teacher as he handed the papers to an assistant who was too busy staring at Itachi to even bother with the fact that she should've left. "Your laziness surprises me," I scoffed as instead of scolding the woman, he merely pulled out his infamous orange book.

"I've learned to expect nothing out of that man," Sasuke said, glancing at his phone before placing it down, "That way nothing he does will ever surprise me."

"And you've learned well. Now if only I could get a certain dolphin to understand that as well."

"Please refrain from speaking of your personal life at work," Itachi said as he grabbed his suit jacket and turned to Kakashi, "I have something to discuss with you, anyway."

"On that note," I sprung out of my seat, grabbing Sasuke's arm, "We'll be leaving."

Without even a moment's hesitation I drag the flustered Uchiha out of the room before we can be dragged into being doing anything else during our lunch break. "You know, there's no need in rushing, right?" Sasuke sighed, taking his arm out of my grasp.

"The last time I hesitated with leaving for lunch and I got stuck filing paperwork for a week- and that's just as an intern! I'd rather not take any chances here; things already are too familiar to back at the US for my liking when it comes to corporate offices."

"**Well whose fault is that**?"

"**What am I supposed to do if your freaking employees thinks that I'm the circus come to town**?"

He smirked, "Your Japanese has improved. I see no reason why father should have any problems with you closing out the merger at the final meeting."

"I can't believe it takes all this paperwork to merge two companies."

Sasuke smirked at me as we left the building, a car already waiting for us, "What did you think, it would be a spontaneous decision and no one would have to do anything besides announce it to the public?"

"Well… that's the way it seems on television," I shrugged, following him into the car.

"And there was your first mistake," he said, "Believing everything you see on television."

"No my first mistake was letting you convince me to read the book that Kakashi always had with him."

At the smug look on Sasuke's face, I knew that he remembered it, "I can't believe you had no idea what it was you were reading."

"I can't believe that I kissed you!"

"I can't believe that your mom hit Kakashi that hard."

At the memory of Kakashi's visit to the hospital, I broke out into laughter, completely happy with the memory. "Yeah… I remember that… He was in the hospital for a week."

"He was overreacting," Sasuke assured me, "He just liked the fact that Iruka-sensei came to see him every day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right?"

"You guess?" Sasuke scoffed, "I'm always right; there's no guessing involved."

'_Smug__ bastard…__'_

"Oh and I guess that makes you Mr. Imperfection, doesn't it?" I joked.

"I am an Uchiha. It comes with the upbringing."

The car stopped before I could think of a witty comeback and thus as we entered the small restaurant and ordered our drinks I had come up with something satisfactory. "So is your families' obsession with black come with the upbringing as well?"

"It's not an obsession. Black merely is regal and elegant with anything and thus expresses no imperfections that hinder every other color. Like orange."

"Oi! Don't you dare diss my favorite color! It has a lot more character than black ever will and a great personality!"

"We're talking about a color Naruto, not a person," he scoffed.

"Your phones even black! What does that say about you?"

"That my favorite color is black?"

I frowned, before a brilliant idea dawned on me, "Ooh! Can I change your wallpaper?"

"No."

"Come on! I want to give you a picture of us on it."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Come on…" I whined, a pout on my face, "I bet your wallpaper is solid black."

"Actually, it's gray with the Uchiha symbol on it."

"Wow…" I muttered under my breath, "Obsessive much?"

"What was that?"

I smiled sheepishly at his narrowed gaze, suddenly feeling uneasy, "I said you should stop being such a prick and let me take a picture of us and set it as your wallpaper."

He rolled his eyes, "Only you would want to change my wallpaper…"

"I doubt I'm the only one. And besides, I won't stop bugging you until you let me change it. Come on Sasuke!" I titled my head to the side, trying to take on a shy appearance like Hinata.

He stared at me for a moment before he shook his head and reached into his pocket. "Yes!" I cheered, throwing my hands in the air, "Naruto one, Sasuke zero."

"You know I could easily just delete my wallpaper."

"Boo…" I frowned as he reached into his other pocket.

His brow furrowed before he looked at me, a frown evident on his face, "I don't have my phone…"

'_That__ must suck.__'_

"Umm… didn't you have it at the office?"

"Shit!" he swore, turning around as if that would give him the ability to see back into the past to where he had last had the phone.

"Hold on," I said as I pulled out my phone and handed it to him, "Just call your phone from mine."

He quickly took it and punched his number in, obviously irritated with his own carelessness. _'I__ wonder if some creep has his phone…? Or maybe one of the secretaries found it and started giving out his number once they found out whose phone it was and planted porn pictures of themselves on it and spammed__-"_

"You're talking out loud again," he growled as he placed the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick it up impatiently.

"Heh heh… how much did I say?"

"Spamming my phone with porno," Sasuke said before his head shot up and his brow furrowed, "Itachi?"

"Oh wait, does Itachi have your phone?"

Sasuke held a hand up to me to silence me as he listened on the other end before speaking, "**It seems that somehow you have ended up with my phone**."

I sighed exasperatedly as the soft murmur on the other end of the phone substituted Itachi's side of the conversation as the waitress came back up to the table and set down our drinks. "Have you two decided on anything to order yet?"

"Actually," I said as I glanced at Sasuke whose face seemed to get more annoyed with each passing moment, "We will be leaving, so I'll just pay for the drinks."

She nodded and set down a piece of paper which I assumed to be the bill; after a brief glance at the bill, I placed down twice as much as the bill (when considering that the drinks were only 400Yen**(1)**)wasn't that big of a tip). "**Fine, we'll be right there**…" Sasuke said through clenched teeth before he snapped my phone shut and stood, "Apparently we'll have to get the phone from him."

I quickly stood and grabbed my suit jacket, grabbing our cups as I followed him out of the small shop, "What's wrong with waiting until we get back to the office?"

Sasuke sent a glare to me, "Itachi has a business meeting in the Kansai region**(2)** later this evening. He'll be leaving on the Shinkansen**(3)** straight after his lunch."

"Oh. I take it there's no luck in him dropping it off at the office before he leaves."

Sasuke didn't answer me as he stepped into the car and instructed the driver of where to go. The tense silence that we sat in made me want to bang my head against the door. Instead, I tried to lighten the mood. "Who knew that you out of all people are prone to mistakes?" I joked, pushing against his shoulder gently.

"One mistake. So I'm not perfect, sue me," he growled out.

"Relax, Sasuke; Itachi has your phone."

"Don't remind me," he sighed, "And to make things worse, Itachi is having lunch with Uncle Madara."

I smirked, "He's just your uncle, Sasuke. No reason to go all 'gloom and doom' on me."

"He's not just my uncle," he hissed, a frown marring his face as the car came to a stop, "He's Madara."

"Who's Madara?" I asked as we exited the car.

"My uncle."

I laughed at his frown, "The creepy uncle that no one talks about?"

"Pretty much."

A grin played on my face as we walked into a prestigious restaurant that almost made the hotel I was staying in look like some run-down building in Queens. _'Holy__ crap… I bet the drink here costs twenty bucks at least.__'_

"**May I help you**?"

I glanced up as a blonde waiter walked up to us, his head tilted to the side curiously as he stared at us. _'Do I have something on my face?__'_

"**No, I'll only be a moment**," Sasuke said as he brushed past the blonde, "**Naruto, stay here**."

The waiter sighed before he glanced back at me and held out a hand, "Name's Matt."

I grinned, "You speak English."

He snorted, "Do I look Japanese to you?"

"I figured you grew up here or something. That's usually the story behind foreigners like us being here."

He smiled, "Not really. I moved here a year ago with my boyfriend and I'm working here until we can save up enough money for a joint lease."

My eyes were widened, "Your boyfriend?"

Immediately, he took a step back, "Oh, shit, you're not gay? I thought since you came in with that guy and all- I thought- shit, please tell me you're not a homophobe!"

"N-no…" I ran a hand through my hair, "I just… never heard anyone say it so openly."

"Oooohhhhh…" he grinned, "New couple?"

"Was it that obvious?"

He shrugged, "A bit. But don't worry about it, I was really nervous once me and Michael started dating, but after a while, I didn't notice anything else: just him. Besides, us uke's have to stick together."

A blush ran up my cheeks, "H-h… w-what makes you think I'm an uke?"

His grin softened to a mischievous smirk as he leaned towards me, a secretive look in his eyes, "You were barely limping when you walked in. And it wasn't the 'I-stubbed-my-toe' limping, either. It was the 'I-just-got-fucked-near-an-inch-of-my-life' limping."

The blush darkened as I pulled away, completely embarrassed that this stranger could easily see through my attempt at hiding the barely noticeable limp. However, before I could make a comment to defend my pride as a man, Sasuke was next top me, gripping my arm tightly. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled, obviously glaring at Matt.

"Keep your head on. I was just talking to your friend here about his limping problem," Matt chuckled, trying to wave off Sasuke's glare.

Despite his efforts, Sasuke seemed to get even madder and pulled me to him, our lips crashing roughly. _'Holy__ shit! __Don't__ rape me in a fucking restaurant you prick__!"_

Biting my lip roughly, I mewl , my body heating up at the sting in my lip- remembering some of last night if even my mind didn't. He pulled away, but I grabbed his shirt, hoping he wouldn't go too far. At the smirk on his face, my embarrassment heightens as he turns to Matt, "He's taken."

Before the blond waiter could say anything, Sasuke had dragged me out of the restaurant and had thrown me (quite literately) into the awaiting car. "What the hell, bastard?" I demanded as he slammed the door behind him.

"Drive. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes on the road," he instructed the driver before he turned to me. Grabbed my tie, and tugged me forward, "It's time I taught you to not talk to strangers."

'_He wouldn't__… would he?__'_

The car pulled off as Sasuke took to taking my tie off and using it to wrap up my wrists, _'Oh__ shit! He would!_

**1. About four dollars, although that's a really (read: REALLY) rough estimate that a lot of people use when converting when it isn't that big of a deal to have the exact amount. I think it might be a little less, though.**

**2. A southern region about a seven hour drive from Tokyo it includes Kyoto in it, which happens to be where Itachi is going **

**3. means "bullet train" it is the fastest train in the world and stretches across a great distance on Honshu (Japan's main island) and reaches speeds up to two hundred miles per hour**

**A/N: And that's a wrap, at least for now. Chapter eight is being written now and will be up next Friday (as planned). So anyone catching on yet? Anyone want to review and like 'THE BAD GUY IS-'**

**Feel free to, though. I love to read you guys' theories on who the bad guy really is and the story behind it. So keep those reviews coming!**

**1gurgi1**: I told you bombs would drop! And now more secrets are being added to the pile and pretty soon, we'll have our climax. Before you know it, all the answers will be revealed (or at least most of them). But the way this story is written, there will be a few holes in there, like the reason that Sasuke had gotten mad at Naruto after their first make out session or even more about how Naruto got his scars that won't show up in this story. I plan on writing a sequel in Sasuke's POV for that and it will be answering some questions that are riddled throughout the story.

Oh and thank you for the pat! Hope you had a safe trip back home!

**Dobe-14**: You… are a very scary woman…

**Greywindfalcon**: Yes, a new reviewer! I'm sorry about the confusion in the beginning, but I couldn't find a way to begin it and ended up with the way you read it. Actually, the way it was originally supposed to start was… a lot worse. Glad it makes sense now, though. Hope to see your review again!

**Akirakun17**: So… now that we covered that you are a genius, what do you think about this chapter? Especially with your theory? You're really close, though (which made me look over my shoulder a few times to make sure you weren't reading my copy on my computer as I was typing) but just a few details too short or a few over. I kinda forgot to mention the friends in this chapter, so I'll make sure to drop a hint about them in the next one (and possibly our antagonist as well). As you can see, Sasuke is COMPLETELY oblivious from Nartuto's point of view, and Naruto has not thought much about the so-called 'secret' since his… *ahem* night with Uchiha. And you will find out in future chapters that the reason behind Naruto being kept in the dark is all well justified and in fact *mumble* requested by Naruto himself *cough cough*

Glad you're enjoying the story so much!

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and just to let you guys know, even if you don't review a chapter whose answer won't be posted on the update, I will PM you guys to give my reply. So don't let the fact that I answer the reviews from the previous chapters at the end of the upcoming chapters keep you from reviewing because you're three chapters behind me. I will still reply, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Gaijin Digging Up The Past**

**Chapter Rating: T+**

**Warning: Look at previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**

**Beta Status: Dobe-14 approved!**

**A/N: Heh heh… long time no see. I could sprout a lot of complete and utter bull about the reason behind my lack of updates for this story, but who really cares about that? So know well that I have been threatened by several people to get this chapter up- the reason why it is here currently- and offer an apology for the long time. Another thing, I'm worried about whether or not everyone will entirely remember what transpired before this, so I will leave a brief summary for those who might have been a tad bit confused. **

**Generalization:**

Naruto Namikaze, our blond protagonist, managed to make a deal with his father that if he helped the man merge with the company of Fugaku Uchiha and his sons, he would be allowed to pursue the career that he chose. However, amidst completing his end of the bargain, Naruto becomes involved with Sasuke- the youngest son of Fugaku- and makes the decision to find other means to stay with the man as they start dating. As soon as they gain the foundation of their new relationship, Naruto's friends show up in Japan along with his mother- all seeming to hate his recent boyfriend (the one and only Sasuke). As time progresses, more secrets pile up and in the end, Naruto realizes that his past may not be entirely in the past as he finds himself more and more uneasy as he becomes closer to his boyfriend and farther away from the protection from his friends and family.

**Japanese**

'_thinking'_

"quotes"

"_memory"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I… hate… you…<strong>"

"**You know you love me**," the smug Uchiha reciprocated, a smirk on his lips as he carried me through the lobby, my dress shirt barely covering my tanned chest- which were riddled with red marks that looked suspiciously like bite marks when you looked close enough.

"**I mean it**," I growled out as another guest of the hotel stopped to openly stare at us.

"**I know**," he chuckled as he reached the elevator, evenly stepping into the elevator as a woman made a point to walk haughtily out.

"Put me down," I hissed in English, becoming self-conscious when a woman stepped on to the elevator, averting her gaze away from us with an appropiate blush.

Admittedly, the odds of her being able to understand English were exceptionally high, but I would take that small hope, already more than embarrassed enough with the Uchiha carrying me bridal-style through the hotel. "Not going to happen," Sasuke said as he pressed his sinfully smug lips softly against my temple, "How would I explain to your father if you fall again after the last attempt at walking?"

"Well if my boyfriend hadn't raped me in the back of a car-"

"As I remember," he cut me off, "Your words to me were: 'Is that all you got, Uchiha?' So I thought it was only considerate to assure you, that that was in fact nowhere near to all I could do to you, Naruto."

A blush raced up my cheeks at the memory of exactly _how much_ I learned that Sasuke could offer. "I can make love to you so passionately that you'll forget your very existence," Sasuke continued, very much aware of the effects his husky voice was having on me, "Hit that spot in you so hard that you'll die of the pleasure… make you love me so blindly that not even the gods can save you from the hell I will drag you into."

A moan slipped ever so liberally out of my mouth and not even a moment later, Sasuke had skillfully shifted his hold on me so that he was no longer holding me bridal-style, but rather I was latching onto him. The immediate kiss sent heat coiling in my gut faster than his husky words and the moment that his tongue wrapped around mine, the entire world was lost to me. By then, I had long since associated myself with the taste of Sasuke Uchiha as well as getting _very _familiar with the way that his body felt against mine. This of course was all thanks to the fact that he thought it was necessary to molest me at every opportune moment (a few of those moments even occurred at work during several bathroom breaks or in Sasuke's office once… but that had been interrupted by Kakashi).

"**Well aren't you two getting along well...**"

Sasuke groaned at the sound of Kakashi and pulled away, glaring over my shoulder, "**What are you doing here?**"

"**Why, looking for you. After all, you never did return after lunch and your father was worried.**"

Sasuke walked forward and I felt the blush that was on my cheeks intensify ten-fold at the feeling of something pressing up against my thigh. _'Bad Naruto! Get those type of thoughts out of your head! It's probably his cell phone… or something else…'_

"Dobe, we need your keys."

Looking up, I met the gaze of Sasuke who was staring at me with restrained humor. My face heating up, I mumbled softly under my breath. "**Come again**," Kakashi spoke, "**Didn't quite catch that.**"

"I said… they're in my pocket…"

"Which one, dobe," Sasuke prompted, knowing damn well which fucking pocket.

"My… back pocket…"

A slight grin spread across the Uchiha's face as he more than gladly put me down slowly- _'Who's fault do you think it is that I have issues walking?'_- and sensually slipped both of his hands behind me, squeezing my ass through the pants. "Which one…" he muttered under his breath.

"**I'm pretty sure it's the one you're groping that has something metallic in it**," Kakashi offered.

I sent a glare towards him, my face reddening even more at the fact that he didn't even spare us a gracing look as he flipped the page in his perverted book. Sasuke, seemingly used to Kakashi's bluntness, ignored the man, leaning forward, "Which one, which one. So many options."

As his hand's grip tightened, I let out an unmanly squeak (_'That no one else will ever become aware of! You better not tell!'_). "I only have one pocket, pervert!"

He grinned, "You changed pants, so I don't know which one has the pocket. It's best to check both."

"You… you….!"

Suddenly, Sasuke was lurched back and I felt a hand press against my shoulder roughly as a tall body was in between us, "I think he is more than capable of reaching his own keys."

"**Deidara**," Kakashi spoke calmly, "**Surprise meeting you here…**"

He ignored him and instead kept his gaze on Sasuke- a gaze I knew would be filled with contempt, "Leave, Uchiha."

"I'll be damned."

"Than allow your soul to be dragged to hell, but leave Naruto out of it!"

"Deidara-" I started, shoving away his hand, "That's enough."

Instantly, the taller blond backed off and I peeked at Sasuke only to freeze at the sight of his eyes, reddened with his rising anger and irritation. _'It's just Sasuke…'_ I told myself as I stepped farther away from him, running into Deidara, _'It's Sasuke…'_

Regardless of my urgings, my body still felt the need to be plagued by shakes as Deidara wrapped protective arms around me and sent Sasuke a single look and opened my door with practiced ease and slamming it on both people outside.

I fell to my knees as soon as we were behind the closed door and found Deidara beside me on the floor, whispering words of comfort to me as he coaxed me down from my panic. _'Enough… this has got to end. Someone is going to tell me what's going on and if Deidara won't, I sure as hell will get it from somewhere else.'_

My confidence slowly building up, I pulled out of his grasp and turned a cold stare to him- one I had learned and perfected at law school. "Deidara. You have to tell me what's going on."

He tensed and I plowed on, figuring I was already treading on thin ice, "The panic attacks, the hallucinations! Mom's freaking out and all my friends are suddenly showing up in Japan with shitty ass excuses. And everyone hates Sasuke! What gives because this sure as hell is starting to feel like some random guy is writing my life and frankly, I hate where it's going."

He shook his head, "That's a… delicate subject and frankly, I would need Kushina's permission to say anything, un. Or at least Nara's or Mitarashi's."

"Shikamaru and Anko?" I frowned in confusion, "What the hell do they have to do with this? I haven't even seen Anko in… years…"

To accent the long amount of time, I waved my hands around, as if that would explain clearly my confusion. "You had just seen her last week, un," Deidara said before his eyes widened and he clenched his teeth together to keep himself from letting anything else slip out.

"No I didn't. I think I would have remembered visiting Anko, after all it is hard to miss her personality. And besides," I stood up, "I haven't needed to see her since we had settled down in the states."

"Naruto…"

"No. If you won't tell me, then fine. I will find someone who will answer my questions because frankly, I'm tired of all this shit happening and everyone seemi-"

"Fine."

I turned back, the grin I wanted to show remaining off my face, "Well?"

He sighed and stood, motioning towards the couch; allowing him the luxury, I followed him calmly onto the couch and waited as he seemed to gather his bearings. _'He better because this is going to be the longest conversation of his life; I've got a shitload of questions- all that demand answers.'_

As I waited, I subconsciously felt bad about just leaving Sasuke outside after what happened, but the way I had it figured is that I would call him later and make it up to him. At least that way then I would be able to answer the questions that he might have- _'Which knowing him, he'll have just as much as me.'_

"The man that was sentenced to death in your trial…" he began, "Do you remember what he did to deserve that conviction, un?"

I waved my hand around in irritation, "Of course I do. It was…"

Slowly, my mind hit a brick wall and a headache formed as the entire trial was a huge blank to me- as if it had never even happened. "But I remember the trial… don't I?"

Deidara waited patiently as my thoughts continued to find other events surrounding the trials. _'I remember… Ugh…'_

"I remember what he looked like!" I said, finally drawing up some sort of memory, "He was… umm… dark! Yeah, definitely dark… maybe he had black hair… and pale skin… I think… or was he just albino… he _did_ have red eyes…"

As I continued to ponder my own thoughts, Deidara didn't say another word and didn't make a move to continue on the conversation either. _'Maybe he was an albino with a wig. Or he died his hair…'_

"Well, the reason why you don't remember is because Anko says that you forced your memories to lock away that particular event. Every now and then, you'll get a reminder of what it was that he did and it causes you to have a dramatic relapse into your PTSD, un."

I nodded, semi-understanding everything, "So basically I brainwashed myself to forget the albino man?"

"… I guess in a way, it can be derived as that…" Deidara sighed.

"Then what does the Uchiha family have to do with anything?"

"The man-"

"Albino man," I interrupted.

"… The… _albino _man," I nodded at his edited statement, a smile on my face, "was a member of the Uchiha clan."

The smile instantly died.

More like committed suicide.

Horrible, dramatic, and partially unnecessary (and traitorous) suicide.

"He was an Uchiha?" I rose out of my seat.

'_No wonder my mom was so mad that I was hanging out with Sasuke.'_

"Yes. That is the reason that your mother was so worried about you being around the Uchiha heir, un."

I rolled my eyes, "No duh, dipshit! I just said that!"

His eyes narrowed, "Do I look like I can read your mind?"

"You did it yesterday! Or a few days ago… Oh my god, how long have I been in Japan?"

Deidara took in a deep breath and released it in a huff, "Naruto… focus, will you?"

"I'm freaking serious! What has it been a month?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Something is seriously wrong with you…"

"Oh my god, what if Spring Break is already over? How long was I in the hospital? What if I never got my remaining credits? I'll be a graduate student for another year and I don't have that type of money, especially with my stingy father refusing to- Oh my god my father! The MERGER!"

Deidara shook his head before he glared at me with such intensity that it threw a wrench into my thoughts. A very small, microscopic wrench. "Don't give me that look, if I don't finish this merger, I'll have to spend my entire life in the shadow of my last name."

"I thought you were deciding to remain as a part of your business so you could have unlimited access to Uchiha," Deidara supplied.

I frowned before I face palmed myself, "Crap… I left Sasuke in the hall. He's probably pissed."

"He'll live, un. I thought you wanted answers to all these secrets."

I turned a glare to him- one that I learned from Sasuke, "Deidara, one day you'll have the choice of whether you can answer probably the most important question in your life or groveling in front of an Uchiha to beg for forgiveness and you will choose correctly to beg in front of that Uchiha."

He arched a single eyebrow in question and I continued, "My ass is sore enough as it is and he doesn't seem to understand that I'm a _normal_ human being and need _rest_! So, you and your knowledge have to leave. Like, now."

To accent how quickly he had to leave, I grabbed his tie and started pulling him to the other side of the room where my door was located- _'And hopefully an Uchiha with a merciful heart…'_.

"You know this is a one-time only offer, un," Deidara added behind me as I reached the door and swung it open, shoving him out.

"Fine, then. What the hell does Shikamaru have to do with any of this? And you. How do you even know about the trial? We didn't meet until a year after."

His gaze hardened and I knew immediately that I wasn't going to get an answer to any one of those questions. "See," I pointed out, "Won't answer, will you?"

"Namikaze…"

I turned to see a seething Uchiha, noticing that his suit was slightly wrinkled. "We need to talk," I told him, before he could start an argument and motioned him into the room, if he would follow was his choice or not.

Pausing for a moment to send a smug and satisfied look to Deidara, he sauntered into the room as if he owned the place- _'Smug bastard.'_- and I turned my gaze back to Deidara, who looked extremely conflicted about allowing Sasuke into my room. "Deidara…" I warned, "We _will_ talk later. Me, you, mom, and Shikamaru. All of you are going to tell me what is going on."

Not waiting for his answer, I closed the door and turned to see Sasuke standing in front of the couch, directing an irritated gaze towards me that was underlined with curiosity. _'Lord give me strength…' _I managed to think before I headed towards him.

**(I'm a miracle page break. My mommy told me I was special.)**

When I slowly opened my eyes, it was to the sight of a sleeping Sasuke.

'_Aahh… he's so cute when he's sleeping…'_

Without the constant need to keep up his appearance as an Uchiha, Sasuke managed to actually look his age when he was sleeping- and even like a child. A laugh made its way out of my covered mouth as he scrunched up his nose in his sleep, breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded us in our cocoon amongst the twisted sheets. "Naruto…" he growled out, wrenching open a single eye, "Sleep now. Laugh later."

'_Not a morning person, is he?'_

To answer my silent question, he grabbed the pillow underneath his head and plopped it over his face, successfully blocking out any light while also muffling any sound I would make. '_Who knew that he hated mornings that much; even I can get up by six on weekdays and I'm always going to bed late.'_

"Sasuke…"

He remained motionless, so I tried again, this time, pressing against his shoulder softly, "Sasuke…"

"Hn."

A frown settled on my face before I rolled my eyes and started tracing lines down his back, the porcelain skin flawless against my tanned hand. _'I wonder if he tans during the summer? Maybe he doesn't go out on holiday? Has he ever been to the beach?'_

"Naruto…"

'_Maybe he doesn't even like the beach. But he has to at least like summer: that's when all the fun things happen.'_

"Namikaze."

'_What if his parents never let him relax for the summer? Or he went to one of those outdated schools that don't allow a summer vacation?'_

"Oi, dobe!"

I snapped to attention and directed a questioning gaze to Sasuke who was glaring back at me. "Would you mind stopping that? It's irritating."

"… Stop what?"

He tensed for a second before he turned over in the bed and climbed out of the other side, successfully destroying any other chances my mind had to come up with brilliant rebuttals to his short temper. I propped myself up onto an elbow and watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. _'Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Hmm… I'm hungry…'_

The sound of my growling stomach quickly followed that statement and supported my decision to venture into the kitchen (and out of the warm cocoon of my blankets) in hopes of finding some sort of food that might have a chance to fill the job that ramen normally took up. _'I've never been so long without ramen before in my life. How do people live like this?'_

Wrapping the sheets around me, I slowly follow my boyfriend's lead and climb out of the bed, instantly chilled by the difference in temperature. _'Isn't it supposed to be Spring Break already?'_

Quickly, I scuffled to the dresser and searched through the drawers for something to where that would erase the chill of the morning air (and also clothe Sasuke while I was at it). A found a pair of sweats that looked to be long enough to fit Sasuke and soon after, discovered that my favorite shirt back from the states (orange, naturally) was folded neatly among my belongings. Pulling that on followed by a fresh pair of boxers and jeans, I was as content as I could get as I walked into the kitchen, considering the lack of ramen in my immediate future. For me, life was looking bleaker and bleaker. "Oi, dobe. You can't at least find me a shirt?"

Turning, I caught sight of Sasuke covered in water with the same pair of sweats I had just left out hanging onto his hips and dipping lowly. _'Maybe life isn't so bleak…'_

"Why in the hell would you want a shirt?"

He raised a single eyebrow in question, but let my question slide, following me into the kitchen all the while; in the mean time, I focused on every reason not to rape Uchiha. _'He could drop kick me in a second… He could get a restraining order against me… he can call hotel security on me (but it is my hotel)… he could get his brother after me…'_

With that last statement setting root in my mind, my lust was immediately sated and I returned back to my search for food (hopefully Kiba would've gotten a hint and finally brought me ramen). "You know that I can't go to work in sweat pants, right?"

I looked at him incredulously, _'And why the hell not?'_

Almost as soon as he glanced at me, he seemed to understand my silent demand and shook his head. "I would have taken you for the type who doesn't like to share."

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't plan on sharing you. You showing up to work is merely so I can lock you in my office for my own selfish needs. If anyone even thinks about so much as looking in your direction, I'll set them on fire."

He raised a single eyebrow, "Arson?"

"What?" I whined, "I was going to put it out eventually… with a fork…"

He snorted and sat down on a stool, ignoring my sad excuse for playground skills. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I grinned- "If you say ramen, them I'm leaving."

Immediately, a frown etched itself on my face and I couldn't help but think about the injustice of having a boyfriend that didn't like ramen. '_Hell, he doesn't even tolerate the thought of ramen.'_

"That's not what I was going to say…"

"Of course…" he drawled in a tone that clearly stated how much he actually believed that.

"Well what else did you want for breakfast…?"

"Hn."

I snorted as I headed to the refrigerator, unsurprised by his statement of choice, "Despite popular belief, Uchiha, I have yet to decipher the language of your clan. You're going to have to invest in a more lengthy vocabulary if you expect me to understand anything that you say."

"… tomatoes…"

A frown flitted across my face as I saw the suggested vegetable and grabbed it out of the fridge, "I'm all for healthy, but what else are we supposed to eat with it?"

When I turned back to him, he had a slight blush on his face and immediately, it was obvious that he hadn't thought his request through too much. _'Aw… he's cute…'_

Taking out a carton of eggs as well as some meat and other vegetables, I set my findings on the kitchen counter, pushing the door close with my foot, "How about omelets? Then we can put sliced tomatoes on the side if you want more."

Instead of answering, he nodded his agreement with his stupid grunt; however, the soft upturn at the corners of his lips truly told me that he was happy with my overall choice for breakfast. There were just a few things you had to actually spend time with the Uchiha before you could catch up on and his emotions were definitely one of them. "I'll cook," he offered, "You can find me a shirt."

'_How is that a fair trade?'_

Despite my opposition, he had already taken up the eggs and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above him, rendering my protests null and void. Turning towards the room, I stomped dramatically in hopes that it would relate to him how much easier it would be if he just let me look at his bare chest. "Who would want to see your stupid body anyway? Not like there's anything interesting or god forbid attractive about your perfectly sculpted body or the smooth marble of your skin tone… "

I paused in my search as my mind was corrupted by much more _interesting _images only to remember the reason I was even in the room rather then looking at the shirtless wet dream currently cooking in my kitchen. _'What's so good about a shirt anyway?'_

By the time I had finally found him a shirt (choosing an orange one just to spite him) there were two things I was sure of- three if you really wanted to be specific. One, I'd never been more jealous of a piece of cloth before in my life, two, I was going to rip that shirt off of Uchiha before the end of the day to make sure he learned the reason why that no shirt was necessary in the first place and three, I was going to have a severely screwed ass by the day's end. Technically the second and third thing could be counted as one, but who was I to judge? So, my thoughts incredibly happy to give up the stupid cloth that dared to hinder the vision I had of my boyfriend's body, I practically skipped out of the closet, heading to the kitchen with a plan ready to take place in the nearby living room. When I had come back into the place to soon host a make out session, I noted that Sasuke was already done with breakfast, making me that much closer to getting rid of the shirt I planned on handing to him. _'And this works out perfectly, considering he already ripped one of my shirts!'_

Deciding the universe was perfect, I happily handed over the shirt and sat at my designated stool, where an omelet was awaiting to be devoured, a slice of tomato placed carefully next to it.

**(Insert witty page break here.)**

"You know, I don't even know where you live," I said, coming up to his perch on my counter and handing him my tomato after he had been eyeing it for a while.

"Hn."

"I hate your grunt."

He smirked, eating the tomato, "Well, I don't know where you live, so we're even."

"No we're not," I pouted, "I don't even live in the country so of course you don't know where _I _live, but we could easily get to your house."

Sasuke feigned ignorance as he dropped down from the counter and placed his plate in the sink, heading back to the bedroom. "Sasuke…" I whined.

Finally, he turned his head towards me, slowing his gait slightly. "If we go to your apartment, I'll give you a wish!"

He scoffed at me before turning around, a frown marring his face, "I have all the money in the world, Naruto. What is it that you think I would want that I already can't get with a simple call?"

'_Well, he has a point…'_

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, _'I really should have thought this through before asking.'_

"Actually," he suddenly said as if the thought just came to him, "there is… _one _thing."

A grin spread across my face before I glanced at him, seeing the dangerous glint in his eye. _'NOT GOOD! Abort mission, repeat ABORT MISSION!'_

"Umm… okay…? What is it?"

He smiled pleasantly at me, which was more than enough to have me take a step back as he took a step forward in an attempt to close the space between us. "Beg."

My nose scrunched up in confusion as he continuously approached, having me step back again. "Beg? Isn't asking nicely good enough?"

"Oh no, not about my apartment…"

Straight away, my face heated up more, already completely familiar with his insinuations. "Sasuke, no!"

He smirked, pulling away, "There's nothing wrong with begging for sex, besides, you already agreed to it, so you better get dressed so we can go."

"Sasuke! NO!"

He ignored me completely as he walked back to the room, tugging off the sweat pants that I had found that fit him. _'Holy hell…'_

His bare skin met my silent protest as he continued into my room. _'Maybe you should try this again,'_ my mind supplied as I continued to stare stupidly after him, _'Uchiha Sasuke is currently butt naked in YOUR room. And you're just standing there. Like an idiot. What the hell are you CELIBATE?'_

No sooner had my mind finished explaining the idiocy of my decision to remain immobile did my legs start moving of their own accord so that I could follow that tantalizing sight of a nude Sasuke. As I sauntered into the bedroom, completely dazed, I stared in enraptured silence as the object of my affection so casually rifled through the vast array of clothes that adorned the closet, seeming to look for something that might fit him. "Sasuke…"

"You're not getting out of it, dobe. So you might as well just suck it-"

"Sasuke," I groaned out.

"-up…" he finished before glancing up at me with slightly narrowed eyes, which was as much of actual confusion that you were going to get from an Uchiha.

He turned around, giving me a full frontal view of the gorgeous cock that had been my undoing more times than I could count at the moment. Slowly, I walked forward, not minding too much the prospect of never seeing Sasuke's house if I achieved something in exchange. However, before I got to him, he spoke, "If you think this is getting you out of the deal, you got another thing coming, Namikaze. You'll just end up a moaning mess on your closet floor."

'_And there goes the moment…'_

"Gee, I never thought about it that way," I scoffed, my mind no longer caring about the clearly visible demon.

'_Just for that, I'm naming his penis. Poco Diablo_**(1)**_...'_

A little bit happier at the nickname, I turned flat on my heels, "Oh and if you think you're going to get anywhere near my ass during the rest of Spring Break, you got another thing coming Uchiha!"

Not even a second passed before he was storming out of the closet behind me, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I drawled, grabbing my varsity jacket and shrugging on the sleeves, "That you my friend will have some quality time with your right hand for the next few days."

The look on his face was priceless. His face drained clearly of all blood only to be replaced quickly all at once with an indignant blush, "I've never had to be reduced to jacking off for release."

"Well you better swallow that big boy pill Uchiha because if you even think of picking up some chick on the side, then it'll be a lot longer than a few days before you see this ass again."

Content to follow through with my threat- and more than a little insulted that he would think that I would go so low as to use sex to avoid something, I continued through the apartment, grabbing my keys off of the coffee table. "Na-naruto! Hold on!"

Ignoring the stumbling Uchiha- and secretly smug at the fact that he was in fact tripping over his own feet to catch up with me- I walked out of the door and down the hall to the elevator, completely content to leave him naked in my room if he didn't catch up to me. _'Serves him right.'_

Sadly, right before the elevator closed completely, a familiar pale hand shot out and kept them open; the doors opened once again to reveal a disheveled, panting, and irritated Sasuke Uchiha. I immediately turned away from him, choosing to analyze each miniscule detail within the golden metal of the interior and committing it to memory. After all, you never know when you'll need to know the interior of a Japanese elevator compared to an American one. "Namikaze, talk to me."

'_You're running on thin ice here, buddy. That's strike one, care to try again?'_

"What is this even about? I was going to take you to my place!"

'_Strike two. You're almost out.'_  
>"I… I don't want to have to lose you again..."<p>

'_That's probably the sweetest thing he's ever said to me…'_

Deciding that he had redeemed himself- if only in the most miniscule value- I turned slightly towards him and admired his silhouette out the corner of my eye. Sasuke Uchiha- and I wasn't saying all this to be conceited or anything- was hot. In fact, he was actually way beyond any expectations I would ever have in a partner and yet despite the fact that I was just me, he still declared unflinchingly his devotion. _'Aw… now I feel bad…'_

In hopes of clearing my guilty conscious, I faced him and grabbed his tie, bringing him closer so that I could press my lips softly against his. The kiss wasn't meant to be erotic or sexual. Instead, I concentrated on the feel of our lips pressed against each other- the soft catch as our chapped lips caught onto each other and the heat created from our interlacing breaths. The kiss- if anything- was meant to _feel_. And at that moment, I felt Sasuke's unwavering determination as well as the seriousness in which he viewed our relationship; in return, I realized just what all those stupid loves songs, poetry, and unrealistic movies meant because at that moment- that perfect imperfect moment- all we saw was the other.

_Ding! _

We pulled away from each other, knowing well not to push the hotel any more then we already have with our public displays in the elevator. A knowing smile on his face, Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me close behind him as he headed out of the enclosed space. As soon as we entered into the lobby, it became obvious that something was up as was hinted by the dozens of men clothed in matching suits littered throughout the lobby. "What's going on?" I asked Sasuke.

He shrugged and headed forward, apparently deciding to ignore the odd event only for a trio of men in suits to block his exit. "Namikaze-sama, we are under orders to not let you leave unless accompanied by your mother."

'_He said…what?'_

As if to restate themselves to my slow mind, all three of them took a step forward, "Please allow us to escort you back up to your room and we'll show Uchiha-san out."

'_She didn't…'_

"That won't be necessary," I interrupted them, still confused, "We were just heading out."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that."

'_She did.'_

**(I'm a funny page break. You can start laughing now.)**

"Well…"

I peeked cautiously from my crouch behind the couch at Sasuke who was still leaning up against the door, even after the incessant banging had stopped over twenty minute ago. "Well…"

"You already said that," I pointed out, slowly beginning to calm down from the terrors of being chased through the hotel by a group of people who looked like they had just walked out of the Men In Black movies.

"I thought it was worth repeating," he joked back, finally pushing off of the door and walking calmly only to plop onto my couch.

Soon after, I joined him, curling up into his heat. "It doesn't look like we're getting out here anytime soon."

I snorted, "Thank you for that random obvious statement; now for your next trick would you care to think of a way out?"

"You know, your sarcasm is unappreciated."

"And your lack of common sense is unhelpful."

A heavy silence hung after my last comment and I couldn't help the chuckle that managed to slip between my thinned lips that soon turned to outright laughter. Before I knew it, both of us were laughing- a feat I was sure was new to Sasuke- and I honestly felt content. Once we both had calmed down, I allowed that feeling of contentment to flow over me like a wave and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah dobe?"

I smiled fondly at the nickname, "I think… no, I know that I… What I mean to say is…"

"Come on, Namikaze," he drawled, his signature smirk on his face as he pet me on the head, "It can't be that hard to form a sentence since there's nothing else in that head of yours."

'_You're right… I already know how I feel so there should be no problem with saying it out loud.'_

"I love you."

He tensed beside me, but instead of doing the cautious thing and waiting to see his reaction, I decided to push forward before I lost my nerve. "I'm in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha."

His silence only continued, but at least he wasn't running out. _'Right?'_

"When I'm with you, I don't have to pretend that everything's alright, I don't have to sugarcoat things, and I can finally let someone in. You may never fully understand the weight of your acceptance of my identity- what that meant to me. You mean so much to me Sasuke and I ca-"

"You're turning into a girl Usuratonkachi."

Instantly, my heart dropped.

About three thousand feet below sea level.

Reached the core of the earth.

And then kept going.

'_That's his reply? I'm trying to pour my heart out to him and he say's I'm turning into a girl?_'

With my heart likely on the other side of the planet, I stood from the couch, holding back the sudden urge to sob, _'That fucking asshole…'_

He grabbed my arm, keeping me from storming out, but I still refused to give him the honor of seeing me cry as he tugged back on my arm. "Where do you think you're going Namikaze?"

"O-out…" I choked out, feeling the lump in my throat become harder to bear.

Immediately, I was pulled back and wrapped into the warm embrace of Sasuke as he pressed his head into the crook of my neck, wrapping his hands possessively around me. The odd position left me partially straddling him and the last thing that I needed right now was a reason to be distracted from my mission. "**Idiot…**" he breathed against me, my face heating up in retaliation.

"H-how am I the idiot? You ju-"

"**You are… important to me as well. I… please don't cry. **_**Please**_**.**"

At the begging tone of a man I had assumed was so strong, I felt useless, and turned worried. "Sas-"

"**I'm not… good at expressing my feelings. My whole life has been used to teach me how **_**not**_ **to show any emotions and yet with you… I find myself smiling, laughing and feeling so lost and useless I would rather die than fail you again. You are so important to me and for a brief moment, I didn't know how to tell you that.**"

I drew a blank at Sasuke's confession and almost hated myself for how much I seemed to hurt him with my own abruptness at assuming he was belittling me. "**I… I just don't… I can't… I was never taught how to express myself well. Please, you must understand.**"

I nodded and for once, I actually did understand completely what he meant. _'I jumped to conclusions when Sasuke isn't as easy as I am to come out and admit how he feels. For him, I can't expect that everything will come as naturally to him. '_

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, finally wrapping my arms around him, "**Forgive me.**"

What's more- I could tell that instantly, he did. We remained embraced for a moment longer before simultaneously, we both released our holds on each other and the tension that had managed to manifest around us diminished completely. After a little longer of the silence, I spoke, "I was kinda looking forward to seeing where you live…"

Sasuke snorted and reached for me again, "And why exactly is that dobe?"

"Well, I'm curious to see what type of lifestyle you live and I did make a deal with you. But since we're not going…"

Sasuke shot up off the couch, carrying me with him and headed straight to the doorway, "Come on, dobe."

'_Huh?'_

"W-wait!" I called out in surprise as he tugged me out of the room and down the hallway, heading to the elevator, "Where are we going?"

"My place."

"But the security guards…"

Sasuke glanced back to me with a confident smirk on his face, "I'll handle it."

I remained quiet as he led us into the elevator and instead of getting off at the lobby, we continued down to the lowest floor, which I assumed was used for storage and the such, but was surprised to find- "The kitchen!" I exclaimed, delicious smells wafting over me and making me grow hungry immediately.

"Come on, dobe. We're not stopping for-"

He paused, causing me to run into his back. "Jeez bastard, give someone some warning be-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he had pushed me into a room and out of the corner of my eye, I could see why: there were guards down here as well. _'Are you kidding me?'_

We waited patiently for the man to pass and no sooner had he were we out, walking calmly through the winding maze of the kitchens, trying to avoid the men in suits that were riddled throughout the entire building. As we reached closer to where I assumed the back door might've been, I caught sight of another suited man- this one too busy talking to a kitchen staff to notice us, but as we got closer, I was sure that wouldn't be a problem for long. Turning just as it seemed that we would be spotted, Sasuke pushed through a pair of swinging doors with ease, walking through the bodies of the white-clothed staff members without any disregard. "You sure about this?" I asked, sparing a single glance behind us at the kitchen staff who stared after us with mild curiosity.

"Getting cold feet already?" Sasuke chided, making sure that he kept hold of my hand to deter me further from chickening out at the last moment.

"Our parents will be livid…" I warned.

"And father will probably disown me."

My eyes widened as he pushed us to hide behind a tall tray of pastries and bread. "Then why even risk it?"

He shrugged, "Because you asked me to."

A blush ran up my cheeks as he looked back on the other side of the stacked bread only to note that the security personal was preoccupied with one of the cooks. "Come on," he smirked, before we started walking in a swift crouch in order to keep from being seen.

"This is a little much," I hissed.

"Well, so was your mother stationing her henchmen all over the lobby. We almost got mobbed when we tried to leave."

"She's worried!" I protested.

"Obsessed more like it."

'_That's not even fair! His mom might not be like mine, but there's no reason to judge her… protectiveness!'_

"Namikaze-sama?"

I turned my head to see a man in a Versace suit with dark shades staring in my general direction. No sooner had he verified it was me did Sasuke take off for a sprint, dragging me right along with him. "W-wait…"

"Stop! Kidnapper!"

'_Seriously? Kidnapper? Shouldn't he be more of adultnapper or something like that? I'm not twe-'_

"Dobe, duck!"

Listening to Sasuke's sudden command, I fall to my knees moments before the top half of a swinging door slams open and hits the security guy in the face. _'Ouch…'_

"Move it!"

Coming to a stand, me and Sasuke travel through the rest of the winding hall of the kitchen as dozens of people (all kitchen staff thankfully) yelled at us in irritation. By the time that we had reached the back entrance, we were both out of breath and bent over in the back alley, panting. "That was… exciting…"

I sent a glare towards the smirking Uchiha, "What part of… _that_… was excite… ing…? I had a… fucking cupcake thrown… at me!"

To prove my point, I pointed at the side of my face that had icing stuck to it as well as a few strands of my hair. As much as I loved the sweet treat, there was no way I liked it as a shampoo. "I don't know," Sasuke chided leaning forward and licking my cheek sensually, "I think it tastes sweet."

"Fuck you," I growled out as I stood and turned away from him, trying to hide my obvious blush.

"Not likely dobe, you're the one getting fucked."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Dick!

A smug smirk (signature of the Uchiha men) appeared on his face as he began walking away from me. "You love my dick. It drives you wild."

Yet again, another blush raced across my face and this time, I couldn't help the embarrassed scream, "PERVERT!"

**(I am an evil page break. Kukukuku…*cue lightening and thunder*)**

I jumped as the car came to a stop, besides myself in curiosity at what type of place Sasuke lived in. "Come on dobe."

Grinning, I followed Sasuke out of the car only to stop in surprise at the apartment complex that we stood before. "This… is where you live?"

He shrugged, completely ignoring my tone of disbelief, "This is a convenient location for all of my business affairs and also keeps me away from my father's watchful eye."

'_Oh… well, I can relate to that.'_

"I rent an apartment with Shikamaru. But really, it's just so I can avoid my family."

He snorted before turning a chilling gaze back to me as he headed for the front door, "You know, you don't have to make up some pathetic sob story to make it seem like we have something in common."

"No that's not-"

" I've already had enough of that growing up. I just didn't expect that from you too," he glared at me coldly, making ice crawl through my veins, "My mistake."

'_That… that asshole!'_

"Oi bastard!" I growled out between clenched teeth as I pointed a finger against his forehead, " For your information, it may be pathetic but it's the truth! If you think you are the only person in the world with issues with your old man you better think again because let me tell you one thing, I'm not making up shit so that you can feel better about your own fucked up life!"

'_Even if he has trust issues…' _

"You have no right to judge what others tell you." Finally, deciding I had said what I needed to, I turned on my heels, heading back to the taxi, "And on second thought, I don't really care too much about where you live so call me when you get that pole dislodged from your ass!"

Storming back to the car and finding the thought of going to work a lot more appealing now that I didn't have Sasuke to worry about; I was sure about my choice until a firm grasp turned me around and I found myself lip-locked with a very hot Uchiha.

Then I wasn't too sure about anything anymore.

When he pulled away, I found myself trying to remember why it was I wanted to go to work in the first place. "I did it again," Sasuke sighed, refusing to meet my gaze, "I know… that you're not like anyone else and I know how important you are to me… but…"

"You're not used to it," I finished, "It's fine. But you better watch it. I won't always be considerate," I continued, pulling away from him with a forgiving smile and heading towards his apartment building.

At first, the silence that met me almost made me fear that I had made another mistake, but that thought was quickly diminished at the familiar sensation of Sasuke's arms wrapping tightly around my waist. "Oi! Don't even think about doing something out here!" I complained tugging on his arms insistently as we continued to stumble through the doorway and into an elevator.

"The plan was to start something in the hallway and then continue on into the room. But if you want to start now…"

"What the hell is with you and the need to rape me over every bare surface we come into contact with?" I squeaked (_'A manly squeak!'_) as his grasp tightened.

"Maybe it's a kink of mine," Sasuke supplied, biting onto my ear softly.

"And maybe your kinky ass should just sleep on the couch. Who the hell said I wanted to know about your past sexual exploits?" I frowned.

He chuckled in my ear, "You have it wrong, Namikaze. This is only a… _recent_ kink. Since it is your fault, I demand you answer for it."

I rolled my eyes- blatantly ignoring the blush that his statement created- as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and he led me to a mahogany door. As he brought his keys out of his pocket, I couldn't help but bounce on the soles of my feet in barely restrained glee. "So… what's your apartment look like?"

Sasuke chuckled, opening the door, "See for yourself.".

Stepping in, I cautiously glanced around the small hallway, expecting black walls- or grey at the least- with obsessive pictures of his clan emblem plastered along the wall. But instead I am pleasantly surprised to find that his walls were a soft tan and was littered with a few pictures. One of his family when he and his brother were younger and then a dozen taken before I had moved from Japan. My eyes widened at the forgotten memories of my time with Sasuke before I had graduated the home school program that Kakashi had put us on. Sadly, that had come at a young age, so I had only a few opportunities to play with Sasuke outside of our lessons.

Moving farther down the hallway, it opens into a small living room and to the right- a kitchen. The living room was decorated in earthy colors while the kitchen featured dark wood cabinets and marble countertops with matching stainless steel stove, microwave, dishwasher, and refrigerator. Turning back to the living room, I resist the urge to salivate over the expansive flatscreen positioned on his wall for a funnier realization. "Is that dust on the television?" I gasped in faux horror, "Sasuke Uchiha has dust bunnies?"

He merely rolled his eyes, "I haven't been here in a few days thanks to my boyfriend, so wasn't able to clean. If you are that terrified, I can easily start cleaning now and let you sit there like a lump on the rug."

I frowned, my giddiness at being in Sasuke's apartment fading slightly, "You know, we really need to work on your humor. It's drier than my therapist' cooking."

And with the imagery firmly in place of my mind, I shivered, seriously regretting the _one _time that I was desperate enough to ask to share her lunch… the one day she had cooked it herself. "I prefer to think of it as more of having a sarcastic wit to it."

"And I prefer to think of you as full of shi-"

"And you're full of me. Now that we have covered the obvious," I blushed at his knowing smile, never one to miss his surplus innuendos, "How about we try this one more time."

I shook my head, backing up, "Sasuke, for the last time, no! I refuse to do anything so… so…"

"Horny?" he prompted.

"Shameless!" I whined, feeling my back hit what I assumed was a wall.

"Oh there is no such thing as shameless when you're _my _uke."

"Yes, there is and even I have my lines that I refuse to cross! Well, I draw that line here!"

"Hn," he grunted as he stalked predatorily closer to me, an evil glint in his eyes as they narrowed further.

"I mean it Sa-sasuke!"

'_Smooth, Naruto! Real smooth!'_

His soft smirk widened at the sound of my anxiety, "You know you can do it. You just want to be stubborn and I don't mind that."

He placed both hands on the other side of my head and I weakly met his gaze, feeling my face heat up at the look in his eyes. "I'll break you down and drag you to the edge of insanity. And hold you there until you beg me to rape you until you can't think straight."

"P-perv…"

His smirk only widened, "You like the dirty talk."

I did not get the chance to answer as he pressed his lips against mine. Unlike all of the other kisses we had shared in the last forty eight hours, this one was calm relaxed and portrayed so much emotion, my knees grew weak immediately. _'So that's what people are talking about… not fireworks, more like explosions.'_

Giving in to the temptation that I would be so quick to run from, I laced my fingers through Sasuke's hair, reveling in the fact that his hair wasn't as smooth as it looked and how it caught in my fingers, giving me more reasons to hold on. _'He definitely doesn't use hair gel,' _I noted somewhere in the back of my mind- the only part that was able to form a coherent sentence at that moment_, 'Definitely not…'_

_Knock knock knock._

Sasuke tightened his hold around my waist and lifted me up, sitting me down again on the counter. _'Oh, so that's what I hit.'_

_Knock knock knock knock._

Sasuke released my mouth only to pull open my jacket, his eyes darkening in his lust. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Sa-suke…" I muttered, running my hands through his hair as _his _hands ran up my shirt, "There's someone at the door."

"Let them stay there," he said simply before he leaned forward and bit down on my neck harshly.

By now, that feeling was associated with one of pleasure, but the insistent knocks were kind of ruining the moment. "What if… it's im… important…?"

"They'll come back."

"If they don't… go away?"

Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth before he connected his lips harshly with mine, "They better have written their will because I hope they drop dead waiting."

I smirked softly at him, only for the knocking to come back; taking in a deep breath- and gathering the willpower that had left me the moment that Sasuke had kissed me- I pushed him back and leveled a stern gaze at him, "Answer the door, teme."

He rolled his eyes as a soft smile graced his features ever so carefully before he kissed me chastely on the lips and turned back down the mini hallway that led to his front door. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to relax the coiling heat in my gut (and other places… _'Bad Naruto!'_) and jumped down from the counter. As I walked around the marble counter, searching through Sasuke's cabinets for a cup that didn't look like it was three times my allowance at home (which was already a hefty amount) I heard the inaudible murmur of voices drift from the front hallway and immediately my body froze up. _'What…?'_

Ignoring my mind's commands, a gripping pain ran through me, the scars along my cheek and stomach aching so badly that I had to grip the counter to keep from falling. _'Something's not right…'_

"Hey Naruto, I want you to meet my uncle Madara."

I turned to see Sasuke simultaneously as my vision blurred. He frowned, "Naruto, what's-"

A loud blast rang through the small apartment and I stared in horror as Sasuke eyes widened before he fell to the floor, blood spilling from a wound in his leg. "Sasuke!" I cried out as I rushed forward only to be pulled back by my hair before I could reach him, my head wrenched up at a painful angle.

"I've missed you, Kyuubi no Kitsune…" the man above me spoke, a sinister grin on his face as he stared down at me.

'_No…'_

"You… you are…"

His grin widened sending rakes of chills up and down my spine as he pulled back on my hair and shoved me back towards the kitchen. "Move and I shoot."

"Go ahead and shoot me!" I yelled, my eyes turning back to that of Sasuke, "I don't care-"

"Not you," as emphasis, the gun he held tightly in his left hand moved from its aim at me to that of Sasuke, writhing on the ground, "Him."

I froze. "That's more like it. Sasori!"

My gaze flashed to the hallway as a red-headed man appeared, a man I knew from experience. _'He's the man from the elevator…'_

The red head- Sasori- walked up to me and grabbed my jacket loosely, "You will walk in front of me slowly and calmly. I will not hesitate to shoot you if you do not obey, is that understood?"

I nodded numbly as my gaze leveled to that of Sasuke's who stared up at me from the floor. Never before had I seen the youngest Uchiha so scared and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the fear I saw wasn't for himself. "Move it," Sasori grunted as he pushed me from behind, into the small hallway and out of Sasuke's line of sight.

"Isn't he a beauty, nephew?" I heard Madara speak as I was escorted out of the apartment, "But he was mine first…"

My heart wrenched in my chest, fearing the worst as Sasori continues to push me down the hall. I had been trained indefinitely on what to do if I had ever gotten within a situation such as the one before again, but right now, my entire mind was a big blank. Nothing I had learned in the past five years was showing up in my mind; all I could manage was this mantra of Sasuke's name. But I knew I would have to try harder than that if I wanted to be able help him. _'It's okay. Everything will be alright. Someone had to have heard that shot and it the police will be here any momen-'_

_Bang!_

My steps faltered and came to a stop at the sound of a second shot. Ignoring Sasori's commands and vice-like grip on my arm, I turned around, the sudden desperation clouding my judgment. _'Why would there be a second shot? Why would he shoot again?'_

As I fought against Sasori's grasp, Madara came out of the loft, closing the door behind him. He glanced up at me, but my eyes were focused on the blood stains dotted across his coat in a pattern that made it impossible to be from him. _'Sasuke…'_

"Come on," Sasori hissed.

Instead, I fell to my knees, my heart seizing up and dying all together as Madara sauntered towards me with a cold expression on his face. "Sa… Sasuke…"

"I told you to get him out of here," Madara's stringent voice cut through my thoughts.

In accordance to his command, I felt the stinging pressure of hands lacing into my hair and tugging up forcefully; despite the pain, I remained on my knees, my eyes zeroed in on the single door I wanted to open. "… suke… Sasuke… SASUKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Poco Diablo- means little demon. Don't you just love it?<strong>

**A/N: So, this has been my longest chapter so far- a whopping twenty-five pages on MW- and good thing too. This chapter was way over due and I realize that. On the bright side, I finally legitimately introduced the antagonist. Among other things, to make it up to you, I've decided to take commissions. So my 'Commission Week' willk be open until the next time I update. Normally, that would be a week, but in case I take a little longer to update, this is a way to make it up to you.**

**Review.**

**World domination might be on the other side.**

**Maybe.**

**Temtaion**: thanks a lot! :) I really didn't plan on discontinuing the story. All the long absence was about was pretty much me having a family issue and then being too bored with the transition scenes to write them. Sorry it took so long, though.

**Rizember**: Of course it's me! Who else would it be? *le gasp* How did you know that? Oh my god you're psychic! *covers head* You stay away from my brain! It has all my happy thoughts about Michael!

And no milady, that's not what I was doing. So nah!

Ah, I remember that. But at least you're better now. How's the school work anyway? Was there any that was really bad to have missed or was it pretty much easy to catch up.

*snort* Oh no, it's not an oversight. I made sure to keep the chapter from being posted just so I could get on your nerves. That's how evil I am. Alas! Dobe and everyone else was waiting. And I would rather not get her started again about my lack of updates. *sweatdrop* She would give Lynn a run for her money.

**Akirakun17**: Holy crap lady! Do you know that this review had me smiling like a Cheshire cat all day? I mean look at the size of it! *goes back to actually look at the review* Snap crackle pop. But on to the reply: I just had to add Genma there. It seemed like the most perfect time for him to randomly pop in and start cheering or something. But, actually, you're probably the closest one to the actual truth (or at least the ones that have left me their thoughts in the review). Hmm… are you reading my mind? Is everyone on here psychic but me? *runs off to put on helmet made of aluminum* Ha! Now I'll be safe. Now, about the whole thing concerning the "man" being dead or one of his underlings taking the fall for him, that actually won't probably be mentioned in this. My plan is to come up with two other parts to this since there's no way I'm going to be able to answer every question sent to me by just adding them in here. My plan is to write a story of Gaijin from Sasuke's POV and then one from multiple POV's to understand more about how Shikamaru and the others happened to just be in Japan or the reason why Minato knows so little and so on. Included in that is a chapter devoted to the case, but I might have something in here that mentions that just since you're curious.

I really want Naruto to spill the beans too, but the thing is: in real life, it doesn't happen like that- especially if you're in Naruto's position. Sasuke was meant to see a part of it, not so that the readers can understand more, but so that he wouldn't be surprised at the end of this chapter with Madara's betrayal (or at least, so surprised that he would be in utter denial while Naruto was taken off to wherever). And the reason why I had Sasuke just let it go so easily is because in my mind, he can tell (as is obvious from the hysterical moment where our favorite blond denied to be Minato) that Naruto was so close to breaking, despite his happy-go-lucky smile. It's easy to forget your grief in the heat of the moment and when it comes back, it is ten times worse than the first time. But then again, your suggestion on Naruto's nakedness being the reason. I like that a lot more! XD

*gasp* Me? Do that on purpose? Blasphemy! Sasuke merely just happened to be irritated enough without Itachi saying something about Naruto (seeing as Itachi doesn't particularly approve entirely of their relationship). But that's something to be in the sequels.

In fact, that is exactly what they think… *clutches aluminum hat on head* Is this thing not working? Aha! So Minato's name is cleared! During the beginning, a few of my reviewers mentioned that they thought Minato was being a jerk so I was worried that I had started an anti-Minato club or something.

You make me feel like a criminal mastermind when you review. It's like one of those puzzles that you know you have all the pieces to, it's just getting them to stick in the right place. And you can never write too much in reviews. Nope. Never ever. Other theories? I wanna hear! DX

Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry that the quick posts are gone, though. I think there are two more chapters (three if it takes too long) so it won't be much longer and then I can officially say that I've finished a story. *does victory dance*

**1gurgi1**: Yes! SISTER APPROVAL! The most important approval in the world! *strikes pose*

Anywho, feel free to huggle him a lot. I already do and I don't mind sharing! Uh oh… did Scott look at you like you were crazy again? And Genma is a creeper- a perverted creeper- but a creeper no less. And I'm betting both of our money on the fact that Sasuke did not care that Genma was there! How can I be so confident? Because I'm the author and made it so! Mwahahahah! *cue lightning and thunder* I did this once. Michael caved after the first hour of begging and potential blackmail. Not as quickly as Sasuke, but I figured it wouldn't be good to spend the rest of their day with Naruto trying to get Sasuke to let him change his wallpaper. So yep! And plus, I needed them to get near Madara. And I think I had the best part in the entire story! Teasing a freshly raped Naruto about his uke-ness! And I was going to make up some random person to do that, but what's the fun in that? Gah? You can't ever ramble in review. It's always really important and thus necessary. But I'll take your closing to heart. Thanks for all of the support Paige! :D

**Sugardash**: Ummm… butternuts…? Is that even good? What is a butternut anyway? *goes off to Google it* I don't think I've ever heard someone's apprehension explained like that. Oh well, I approve! *stamps sign of approval on your forehead* I'll let Rizember know I stole her approval stamp later…

**Greywindfalcon**: Sorry that it's always confusing. I will try to work on that in the future! The purpose of the beginning was really to introduce the character briefly that showed up in the elevator and helped Naruto to his room. Of course he remains unnamed, but this occurrence dropped off a hint or some foreshadowing in this chapter. (Can you tell what it is?) Yeah… XD Everyone liked the shower scene… And that's the brilliant thing about a perverted Genma! He can pop up in the best situations at the oddest times. I think Kakashi has terrorized their relationship enough with all the times he pops up so I figured it was best to give the poor man a break before those two decided to kill him for his bad timings. Sasuke leaving his phone behind is merely something I did for the sole purpose to put those two into a situation with Madara nearby. Sorry you missed Naruto's molestation in Sasuke's car… :D But thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! (Ha ha! Keep them coming! *snicker*)


	9. NOTE: NOT ABANDONED

To those who are worried:

I am not stopping this story. Things have been hectic in my life (I just recently transferred universities a considerable distance) and consequentially, I haven't been able to shell out time or inspiration to write the last chapter.

**THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT WILL NOT BE WRITTEN!**

Give me a few weeks (the time it will take for this semester to end) and I will be writing up a storm for this chapter, I assure you.

P.S. Due to issues with reviewing once the last chapter is in fact **posted**, I do suggest not reviewing this note to add your comments. All question, concerns, and possible insults and death threats can be directed to my PM box.

P.P.S. Dobe, if you're reading this. **I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
